La violence des sangs purs
by RoidesScorpions
Summary: Sirius revient en mauvaise état des vacances d'été. Mais que s'est il passé ? Ou est passé le Sirus Black charmeur, blageur, dérisoir ? Les mauraudeur y survivront-il ? Et que cache Lily derrière son image de sage préfète ? /Violence Public Averti/ En réecriture
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Ramé : 1975 Les maraudeur entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, il ne passe plus son temps à se vanter et il paraît fatigué. Que s'est il passé ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeur.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis

 **Pdv James**

Je finis de me préparer, je sais que mes parents m'attendent mais que voulez vous on ne se refait pas. Ma mère finit par me crier qu'on va être en retard et je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers, faisant léviter ma valise. L'avantage de vivre dans une famille de sorciers est que la trace ne peut savoir si c'est moi ou ma famille qui utilise la magie. Gardant un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Sirius ne m'a pas recontacté depuis mi juillet. Toutes mes lettres sont revenues cachetées, ma chouette plus énervée à chaque aller-retour. Patmol n'abandonnerait jamais aucun de nous, et sûrement pas moi, son meilleur ami. J'ai peur. La famille de Sirius est tellement extrémiste, je n'ai aucune idée de jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Il arrive à tout le monde de recevoir une correction, même à moi, la dernière en date justifiée par le déshabillage de Servilus et l'exclusion interne de trois jours qui a suivi. Mais de quoi est capable Orion Black pour remettre son héritier dans le droit chemin ?

Je secoue ma tête et me force à sortir de mes pensées. Je pose ma main sur celle de mon père et ma mère, l'autre sur ma valise, et nous transplanons. La sensation d'étau désagréable me prend et s'évapore tout aussitôt. Me voilà devant le majestueux train rouge crachant sa fumée. Je me sens tout de suite mieux. Je balaye la foule du regard à la recherche de mes amis. Remus est le premier à me tomber sous les yeux. Il est accompagné de monsieur et madame Lupin. Je lui fais de grands signes de la main et il s'approche suivis de près par sa mère et de plus loin par son père. Il est fatigué, c'est visible. Il faut dire que le loup supporte mal l'absence du chien, du rat et du cerf durant les nuits de pleine lune. Et comme nous ne pouvons décemment demander à accompagner Remus sans compromettre notre secret, le loup reste seul. Après une étreinte dans laquelle j'essaie de mettre tout me réconfort, je serre la main de son père et embrasse sa mère sur les deux joues. Laissant nos parents respectifs échanger des banalités respectueuses, nous fouillons la gare à la recherche des deux Maraudeur manquant.

Nous apercevons bientôt Peter en compagnie de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Sara Pettigrow, 8 ans, est cracmole. La famille Pettigrow n'a pas de problème avec les moldus. Ainsi, que leur fille soit incapable de pratiquer la magie n'était pas grave et elle était aussi choyée et aimée que son frère. Une chose me saute aux yeux : sa sœur porte une sorte de turban sur la tête. Le foulard est bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles. Aucune mèche ne dépasse, elle est mince, pour ne pas dire maigre et a un teint maladif. Son absence de sourcils est également choquante et le pansement blanc qu'elle porte sur la main se poursuit en dessous du pull qu'elle porte malgré les 27 degrés. Je la salue comme à mon habitude, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune trace d'intriguement dans ma voix. Peter embrasse une dernière fois ses parents et nous suivit. Il me semble qu'il s'est particulièrement attardé à embrasser sa sœur, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler à chaque instant.

On marche pour chercher Sirius. Un silence pesant s'est installé. Je me risque donc.  
-Alors Pet', ces vacances ?  
-Peut mieux faire... Se lamente Péter  
-Raconte donc à ton Jamie ce qu'il se passe !  
-C'est juste que...  
-James ! Sirius, là bas. »  
Remus désigne du doigt un Sirius qui a l'air pire que la jeune Sara. De larges cernes violettes s'étalent sous ses yeux. Yeux qui ont l'air d'avoir perdu tout éclat de malice. Une croûte de sang noire au dessus de son arcade sourcilière contraste avec le pâle de son visage. Il veut s'avancer vers nous quand son père le retient par le poignet. Il se retourne, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Son père s'adresse à lui. J'essaye de lire sur ses lèvres, sans résultats. Il le relâche finalement. Et Sirius s'avance vers nous. Il marche doucement, prudemment, comme si chaque pas lui occasionne de la douleur supplémentaire. N'y tenant plus, je m'approche rapidement, le serrant précautionneusement dans mes bras, craignant de le blesser davantage qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Sirius me rend mon étreinte timidement. Puis d'une voix rauque et basse, il dit.  
-Je suis désolé. Pour les lettres.  
-C'est pas grave Sirius. Oh Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?  
-La famille… Sirius Black semble au bord de larmes, ce qui est une première.  
-Sirius je… Ma gorge est nouée par la tristesse de voir mon meilleur ami dans un tel état et par l'inquiétude de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire.  
-Écoute Cornedrue, je vais bien ok ? Juste quelques désagréments physique. Je reste le plus beau de poudlard. Sourit Sirius.  
-Absolument pas. Rejoignons les autres.  
Le bras de Patmol passant au dessus de mes épaules , on marche vers le reste de notre quatuor. Les pensées les plus contradictoires défilent dans ma petite tête. Que se passe t-il pour que le grand Sirius Black accepte de se montrer en public en ayant besoin d'aide ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeur entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il partait fatigué. Que ce passé t-il ? Comment les Maraudeur, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeur.  
Rating :M (Les premiers chapitres sont raisonnables mais le reste risque d'être violent)  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (hésité pas à me secouer si je traîne)  
^^JE CHERCHE UNE BÊTA LECTRICE ET ÉVENTUELLEMENT CORRECTRICE^^

Chapitre 2 : Compartiment A12

 **Pdv Remus**

Peter et moi regardons James et Sirius s'approcher. Sirius est mal en point, même un aveugle le remarquerais. Je lui sert la main lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur. Le loup a détecté une odeur. Une odeur déplaisante. Je cherche. Le sang, évidement. Mais il y a autre chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Allons Rémus réfléchis ! Rien à faire, je ne reconnais pas cette odeur. C'est acre et pas vraiment…

« Moony ! J'y crois pas déjà entrain de réfléchir ! Quoi tu pense au prochain devoir de potion ? »

Sirius ne ressemble pas au Sirius de tout à l'heure. Il sourit et a repris des couleurs. C'est incroyable. Je me reprends pourtant

« Je pense que si on embarque pas, le train partira sans nous cette année.  
-Oh Godric j'espère pas ! Dépêchons nous, sinon poudlard perdra 4 merveilleux, talentueux, beaux et drôles jeunes hommes. S'empressa de répondre James  
-Tu as oublié ingénieux, musclés, magnifiques, géniaux ou encore adorés de tous. Renchérit Sirius.  
-Faux, démentit Peter en montant dans le train. Rogue, les Lestranges et… En faite tous les serpentards nous détestes. Sauf Regulus. 》

Le visage de Sirius avait instantanément perdus toute couleur. Ce qui n'échappa ni à moi ni à James mais aucun de nous deux ne se risqua à le lui faire remarqué.

On alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment A12 et l'on se remit à discuté, bien que Peter et Sirius furent bien silencieux. Étrange, de la part de Peter, qui d'habitude s'empresse d'aquiessait a tout ce que dit James. J'aurai bien envie de dormir, la dernière pleine lune avait était écrasante. Le loup s'est habitué a la présence de ses copain. Le chien, toujours prêt a jouer. Le cerf, taquinant le loup de ses bois et faisait volontiers la course et même le rat, prêt a s'enfuir a chaque mouvement suspect du loup. Alors le loup se jetait contre les barreaux de sa cage dans l'espoir, que l'humain ne pouvait contrôler, de rejoindre ses compagnons de jeu.

Je me laissa aller a la fatigue et ferma les yeux. J'entendis distinctement James soupirer et fouiller dans son sac, probablement a la recherche dune quelconque BD racontant les exploits d'un sorcier décimant a lui seul une armée de vampire. Le calme fut troubler uniquement par le bruit des pages qui tournait. Mais comme les moldus disent : "le calme annonce toujours la tempête".

Après une bonne heure tranquille, du jamais vu dans toute l'histoire des maraudeurs, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Rogue, secondé de Malfoy et Lestrange. Ma main resta prêt de ma poche, sur le qui-vive. James l'avait carrément dégainait, Peter se tassa sur la banquette mais sa main traîna tout de même près de sa poche. Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal.

Mais mes sens de loup sentit tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange, de dérangent dans l'air. Il régnait une telle atmosphère de terreur, et cette souffrance. Quelque chose qu'aucun autre être humain n'aurait pu ressentir. Mais le loup, lui, le sentait. Et ça le dérangeait. Profondément. Comme par instinct, je me tourna vers Sirius. Son visage avait retrouvé la blancheur cadavérique qu'il avait ce matin, lors de son arrivée. Et on pouvait lire dans son regard une telle souffrance, et aussi… Je crue d'abord rêvé, mais non, c'était bien de la peur que je lisais dans les yeux de Patmol. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attardait a Sirius, car très vite la voix de Rogue retentit :

《 Tiens, tiens les maraudeurs au complet.

\- Dégage Servilus, personne ne tient à déjà revoir ton sale gros nez et tes cheveux huileux. Le visage de Sirius avait repris un peu de couleur mais la peur restait omniprésente dans ses yeux.

\- Tais toi, Black ! Le visage de Rogue perdit ses couleurs. Au fait, _Sirius_ , tu as raconté a tes amis tes _merveilleuses_ vacances ? Lestrange et Malfoy ricanèrent.

\- Oui il m'a raconté, maintenant dégage, tu empeste le gras. Repondit James

\- On se reverra, _Black._ _》_

Rogue partit en claquant la porte. James se tourna instantanément vers Sirius.

《 Sirius ! De quoi parlait-il ?

\- De rien, t'inquiète pas Cornedrue, Servilus est prêt a tout pour faire l'intéressant tu le sais non ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un con Sirius ! S'énerva James. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances et comment Servilus est-il au courant ?

\- James… Sil te plaît… Laisse tomber… L'aîné des Black semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Sirius. Fais moi confiance ! Supplia James

\- J'ai envie de pisser.》

Sur ces paroles Sirius sortit précipitamment du compartiment. Il y avait tellement de détresse dans le regard de James. Et c'était compréhensible. C'était la première fois que son meilleur ami refusait de se confier à lui. Il avait clairement besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. C'était normal : sans nouvelles de Sirius pendant un mois et demi, et quand il revient, pas une confidence, rien. C'était franchement un coup dur pour lui. J'engage alors la conversation :

《 T'inquiète pas Cornedrue. Quand il sera prêt, il te parlera. On imagine pas ce qu'il a pu vivre cet été. C'est peut être encore trop récent pour lui.

\- Mais quand même Moony. Répliqua James. Je suis sensé être son meilleur ami.

\- Mets toi à sa place, James. Il souffre, c'est indéniable.

\- C'est facile ça… Bouda James

\- Le LOUP l'a sentit !

\- C'est vrai ? Morgane, Merlin et tous les Saints mais que lui est il arrivé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais les corrections chez les Black ça doit pas être de la rigolade. Répondais-je. Et vu votre dernière connerie.

\- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui le pousse a faire des bêtises. Toutes ces blagues contre les serpentards.

\- Tu n'y peut absolument rien. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça…

\- Potter ! Il se trouve que ton "meilleur ami" est malade.》Lily Evans venait d'entrer comme un ouragan.

《Malade ? Mais pas plus que d'habitude, Lily Jolie. James avait recouvert son sourire charmeur.

\- Ne mappelle pas comme ca ! Je te dit quil est en train de vomir dans les lavabos au fond du train.

\- Okay, j'y vais. Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, Remus. N'en profite pas trop, elle reste a moi.

\- POTTER ! Je ne suis à personne, et sûrement pas à toi !》

James s'était enfui dans le couloir et Lily se tourna vers nous :

《 C'était comment ces vacances Remus ?

\- Moyen, et toi Lily ?

\- Superbe ! Je me suis rendu dans les Îles Caraïbes, c'est magnifique ! Et les tiennes, Pettigrow ?

\- J'crois bien que test la seul à t'en soucier, alors te fatigue pas Evans.》

Peter sortit à son tour en claquant la pauvre et innocente porte coulissante. Lily me fit un sourire triste et partit à son tour. C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup délaissait Peter avec tout ce qui arrive à Sirius, mais c'est normal, non ? Sirius a plus besoin de nous. Je me rappelle soudain de sa petite soeur…

 _Flash Back :_

 _Une chose me sauta aux yeux : sa sœur portait une sorte de turban sur la tête. Le foulard était bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles. Aucune mèche ne dépassé, et elle était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, et avait un teint maladif. Son absence de sourcils était également choquante, et le pansement blanc qu'elle portait sur la main se poursuivait en dessous du pull qu'elle portait malgré les 27 degrés. Je la salua comme à mon habitude, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune trace d'intriguement dans ma voix. Peter embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et nous suivit. Il me semblait qu'il s'était particulièrement attardait a embrassé sa sœur, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler à chaque instant. La détresse que dégageait cette famille était grande, mais je ne savais l'expliquer._

Bon, peut être que Peter avait besoin d'aide aussi, mais pour le moment Sirius était plus important. Je vis alors deux robes noires sortir du sac de Sirius et de celui de James. _Sortilège d'attraction_ pensai-je.

J'enfilai alors moi aussi ma robe et je m'assis. Au même moment, Peter entra. Je l'interpellai sans succès, et quand j'essayai de l'attraper par le bras, il se dégagea et partit, sa tenue en main. Je me laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette de cuir, poussant un long soupir. L'année commençait très mal. Je me mis finalement à la recherche de James et Sirius. Je les trouvai, et nous descendîmes du train.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

RAR :

Aya31 : Merci ! Voilà la suite

 **Pdv Sirius**.

Je suis James et Remus hors du train et nous marchons sur les sentiers de Poudlard. Chaque pas supplémentaire m'est douloureux. J'angoisse bien plus que je ne le montre. Rogue a été clair. Le fait que nous sommes à Poudlard ne les arrêtera pas. Je n'y arrive plus, c'est trop… Merlin, sauve moi. Je veux mourir. Je suis mes amis dans une calèche. James s'inquiète, c'est évident. Remus aussi, mais il est plus discret. Ok, inutile de les alarmer plus. Je me force à reprendre mon calme et lance la conversation :

« Alors James, ces vacances?  
\- Bof. Maman a tenu à nous emmener dans un parc d'attraction moldu en France, DisneyLand. Il faudra qu'on y aille tous ensemble, c'est tout bonnement merveilleux. Sinon il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu à Paris. Et merlin que le reste des vacances était ennuyeux.  
-Et les tiennes Pet… Mais au fait où est Peter ?  
\- Et bien en fait…. Il se trouve que…  
\- Accouche Remus », s'impatienta James  
\- En fait Peter est parti en faisant la gueule. Il parait qu'on ne se préoccupe pas assez de lui.  
-Il reviendra. Il ne peut pas vivre sans nous. » Répliqua James. « Et tes conquêtes Sirius ?  
-A laquelle j'en étais avant les vacances ?  
-Rose Brown. Rappela Remus  
-Quelle année ? Maison ? » Questionnais-je  
« Septième, Gryffondor. » Continua Remus  
« Mmm… Ah oui cette greluche avec des tresses ! Non, je change.  
Justement Sirius, il y a des… Rumeurs. » Me dit James  
-Développe. » Demandais-je, peu surpris : ce n'était pas comme si j'étais étranger aux rumeurs.  
« Il paraîtrait que tu l'aurais… l'aurais… Mise enceinte. » Bafouilla James, mal à l'aise.  
« Pardon ?  
-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. » Relativisa Remus  
« Et j'espère que c'est faux »

Je coupai ainsi court à la conversation, et replongeai dans mes pensées. Enceinte… C'est impossible, je maîtrise parfaitement tous les sorts de contraception. Et elle n'a que 17 ans, et moi 15. Mais le pire, c'est les conditions de ma vie actuellement. Mon corps porte encore les marques de la correction peu habituelle de cet été. Et comment savoir s'ils ne recommenceront pas à peine les portes de ce château franchies ? Il y a peu, je considérais Poudlard comme ma demeure, seul et unique lieu où je me sentais en sécurité. Ma première maison. Mes premiers amis. Comment cela a-t-il pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment Rogue, Sang-mêlé, a-t-il pu aller se plaindre à la Commission dite Pure, qui réglait les problèmes entre Sangs Purs ?

 _Flash Back_

 _Je quittais James et me dirigeais vers le Square Grimmaud et chuchotais « La maison des Black se trouve au douze square Grimmaud. » A peine avais-je pensé ces mots qu'une porte surgit entre le 11 et le 13. Bientôt suivirent des murs et des fenêtres. Elle était là, imposante, la grande bâtisse des Black. J'inspirai pour me donner du courage et entrais. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans ce qu'on appelait ma demeure que ma mère me toisa :_

 _« Bonjour Sirius_  
 _\- Mère », saluais-je avec un signe de tête._  
 _\- Des invités et ton père t'attendent dans le grand Salon._  
 _\- Bien, j'y vais mère._  
 _\- Sirius ?_  
 _\- Oui ?_  
 _\- Pas de folie._  
 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

 _Je me dirigeais alors vers le Salon le dos droit, la tête haute. Posture de Sang Pur, quoi. J'ouvris la porte en bois et pénétrais dans le salon de couleur vert foncé. Assise sur les divans, mon père, Regulus, Rodolphus Lestrange aux côtés de sa fiancée, Bellatrix Black. L'autre frère Lestrange, Rabastan. Lucius Malfoy, et sa promise, Narcissa Black. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Seulement, assis aux coté de Lucius, Rogue. Ce fut seulement grâce à mes manies Sang-Puriennes que je n'ai pas écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce que foutait Servilus dans la maison de la plus grande famille de Sang Pur de Grande-Bretagne, même devant les Potter. La plus riche famille de sorciers d'Europe. Je saluais chaque personne présente, serrant la main aux hommes, embrassant mes cousines. Puis je me tournais vers Rogue :_

 _« Servilus. Que me vaut l'immense déplaisir de te voir chez moi ?_  
 _\- Sirius. » Menaça mon père._  
 _« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te serrer la main, je viens de laver les miennes._  
 _\- Sirius ! Antichambre, Maintenant ! »_

 _Grimaçant, je marchai vers l'antichambre du salon. J'entendais mon père s'excuser à ma place et se diriger vers la pièce ou je me tenais actuellement. Serrant les dents, je me préparais aux coups qui allaient tomber, assurément. Mon père passa à son tour la porte et me décolla un coup de poing phénoménal dans la tempe. Je basculai et me retenais de justesse sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Le sang battait dans mes tempes et il fallut du temps à mes yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Je me préparais aux autres, mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris alors les yeux, méfiant._

 _Mon géniteur se trouvait là, droit comme un I, comme s'il regardait un vulgaire insecte gênant. Cet insecte, c'était moi, son fils qui n'était pas à la hauteur, qui ne partageait pas leurs idéaux. Il n'avait pas l'air troublé, le fait qu'il venait d'être une énième fois violent avec moi ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde._

 _« Sirius, l'heure est grave. Tu l'auras remarqué par la présence de ce sang mêlé sous mon toit._  
 _\- Et serait-ce possible de savoir ce qu'il se passe Père ? Car voyez-vous la présence de Rogue chez moi m'indispose autant que vous._  
 _\- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de rester poli. Vois-tu, le Seigneur recherche activement un maître des potions. Il est possible que Severus corresponde à ce poste._  
 _\- En quoi cela me…_  
 _Tais-toi ! Je parle. Je disais, Rogue a besoin de cobaye, et après le harcèlement que vous lui avez fait subir…_  
 _Père vous ne comptez pas…_  
 _\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère Sirius. Il risque de perdre le plus grand potionniste du siècle à cause de tes conneries ! Alors oui, je t'ai donné comme cobaye et leur ai laissé carte blanche pour toute autre chose. C'est ce que le Maître exige._  
 _\- Père…_  
 _\- Va chercher tes affaires Sirius, tu t'en vas._  
 _\- S'il vous plaît..._  
 _\- Maintenant !_

 _La voix de mon père avait claqué comme un fouet, dure. Je n'avais pas le choix._

Je sortis de mes pensées en passant les portes de Poudlard. Après tout, peut-être que les choses seraient plus supportables avec mes amis et Poudlard à mes côtés. Nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle et nous assîmes. Je regardais défiler les premières années, applaudissant avec entrain lorsqu'ils été envoyés à Gryffondor. Ma cérémonie avait été loin d'être comme ça. Lorsque le choixpeau eu prononcé gryffondor, un silence de plomb s'était mis à régner. Et il m'avait fallu des jours pour me faire mon premier ami, Remus, suivi de James et de Peter. Un Black chez Gryffondor, une première. Il y avait eu quelques serdaigles, parmi les serpentards mais jamais un Black n'avait été à Gryffondor. Je me forçai à manger, malgré le dégoût qui m'emplissait à chaque fois que je déglutissais. On parlait de tout, de rien, laissant l'insouciance planer encore quelques instants. Quelques instants avant que je ne replonge en plein cauchemar. Quelques instants avant la prochaine potion de Rogue. Quelques instants avant le prochain doloris. Quelques instants avant les coups. Quelques instants avant Bellatrix. Quelques instants avant le viol.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M LANGAGE CRU DANS CE CHAPITRE.  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Chapitre assez court mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Le prochain sera mieux, promis.

Rar :

Aya31 : nous verrons comment les maraudeurs vont gérer certaines choses dans les chapitres à venir.

Pdv James.

On se leva de table et on se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Peter était finalement venu s'excuser et était avec nous. N'empêche, on pourrait tous lui faire, Peter reviendrait toujours. Une fois encore, la marche fut silencieuse. Silence honni, mais par la même béni. Qui sait ce que Sirius allait nous dire, quand bien même il parlait un jour ? Étions nous prêt à l'entendre ? Je montai les marches par automatisme. Comment la vie pourrait-elle continuer sans Sirius. Patmol, mon meilleur ami, qui refusait de se confier à moi. Je ne pouvait laisser le fossé se creuser, il me fallait une solution, et vite. C'est sur ces bonne résolution que nous parvînmes au pied de la grosse dame. Je me tournai vers Remus. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut lui qui donna le mot de passe, qui cette année était " _Carpe Diem"_.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle communes qui n'avait pas changé depuis les dernières années. Comme a l'accoutumé, tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous. Mais parmi ses visages se trouvaient Rose Brown, en compagnie d'Elona Patil. Et très .vite, la rumeur se confirma. Rose était bel et bien enceinte. De très peu, 3 mois peut être. Mais ça se voyait. Terriblement. Sirius poussa un soupir, et je compatis. Avec ce qui a du lui arrivé cet été, et ça, il en a de la chance. Sans prévenir, Brown se leva et courra dans la probable intention de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius. Je me mis donc devant lui, pour lui épargner des souffrances supplémentaires. Brown me dévisagea, un air méchant sur le visage. Je m'écartais et elle repris sa bouille d'ange devant Sirius.

《 Mon Sirinouchet ! Comme tu m'as manqué.》

《Rose, qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ?》Demanda Sirius, visiblement aggacé.

《Quelles histoire Siri ?! On attend un

bébé.》

《Qu'est ce qui me dit que je suis le père ?》Sirius était prenait visiblement moins bien la nouvelle que Brown.

《Pardon ?! Je n'ai coucher qu'avec toi !》Cria Rose, choquée par la question.

《A d'autre, ta chatte de putain ne saurais attendre deux mois !》

《Black ! Parle moi autrement ! Je suis la mère de tes enfants ! N'as tu donc aucun coeur ! Je t'aime moi !》Rose pleurait a présent et je me demandais a quel point Sirius pourrait-il la blesser

《Tu n'es pas la mère de mes enfants ! Tu es la mère d'un petit bâtard !》Trancha Sirius

《Mon père enverra un hibou au tiens ! Les Black paieront pour mon enfant ! Il aura un père !》Rose était désormais hystérique et personne n'osait parler dans la salle.

《Tu n'es qu'une putain Brown ! Et je ne verserais pas un sous pour le fils d'une pute qui n'es même pas le mien !》Sirius hurlait maintenant autant que Brown et se souciais visiblement peu des regards qui pesait sur eux.

Il y eu un silence. Rose semblait abasourdit, et moi même regardait Sirius, mon meilleur ami comme s'il était un étranger. Il émanait de rage. Contenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Puis Brown leva le bras et gifla Sirius avec une force que je ne lui connaissait pas. Sirius regarda Brown avec dédain, se contenant visiblement de la frapper. Alors je vis quelque chose que je croyais impossible, il lui cracha dessus. En plein visage, et se dirigea ensuite vers le dortoir des garçons.

Je me mis a courir pour le rattraper alors que Brown se laissa tomber au sol, en pleure. Ou été passé mon meilleure ami ? Celui qui aurait profité de la situation pour jouer les amants tendre et passionné ? J'eus alors l'idée parfaite : il fallait aller faire un tour tous les deux, en animagus. Lui faire redécouvrir la forée interdite, les jeux, mais surtout la liberté. Liberté dont il avait probablement été privé et qui été la chose la plus importante à ces yeux. Je montai alors quatre à quatre les escaliers de tour de garçons et je rentrai dans mon dortoir. Sirius était là, frappant dans nos affaires. J'arrivai par derrière et l'encerclai de mes bras, lui chuchotant de se calmer. Mes mots eurent l'effet escompté puisqu'il se laissa tomber sur lit, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'asseyais a ses cotés. C'est fou comme le silence et le plus fort des cris, et comme il y a plus de mots dans un silence qu'il n'y en aura jamais dans une discussion. Je me décida finalement à briser le silence :

《 Patmol, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?》

《C'est tellement difficile, James. Tu ne pourrait pas comprendre.》Chuchota Sirius

《Je pourrait toujours essayer.》

《Laisse tomber James. Je… tu crois que c'est facile à entendre ? À comprendre ? Reste en dehors de ça.》Me conseilla t-il

《Sirius, ça… ça te dirais daller faire un tour dans la foret interdite ? Rien que tous les deux ?》Proposai-je.

《Tu veux dire, sous nos formes animagus ?》

《Bien… Oui.》Dis-je

《Je sais pas… Enfreindre le règlement à peine arrivé ?》

《Sirius ! Merde avant c'était ta passion. S'il te plaît ! Sirius…》 Ma voix se rapprochait désormais du gémissement.

《D'accord. Allons y.》Il céda.

Nous nous dirigâmes vers le parc. A la lisière de la foret interdite nous nous transformâmes. Patmol se mit à courir et je le suivit. Je fouettait l'air de mes bois et fouler le sol avec mes sabots. Je rattrapai bientôt le chien et nous fîmes la course. Une fois de plus je gagnai et nous jouâmes. Je taquinais le chien de mes bois et il me mordillais gentiment. Je pouvais le voir secouer la queue. J'avais vu juste, Sirius était heureux. Je jouai alors encore une bonne heure, puis nous rentrâmes. Sous nos formes humaines on riait encore, bras dessus bras dessous.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M VIOLS VIOLENCES LANGAGE CRU DANS CE CHAPITRE

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Rendons à César ce qui est à César : J'avoue avoir volé l'histoire des mots écrit dans le dos à Mistycal, de sa fiction : Le prix de la liberté (fiction géniale que je vous conseille !)

PS : Ne prenais pas les avertissements 《viols et violence》à la légère, ma super bêta m'a dit que la scène du viol était horrible.

 **Et surtout Joyeux Noël, paix et amour à vous, profitons de cette fête qui nous rassemble pour s'aimer et être heureux de ce que l'on a.**

RAR :

Aya31 : C'est vrai que James est super. Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. Pourquoi ne t'inscris tu-pas ? Je pourrais alors te répondre directement.

Bonne lecture.

Pdv Sirius

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Les cicatrices commençaient à s'estomper, mais une d'entre elles était encore bien visible. Dans mon dos s'étalaient les mots, d'une couleur rosée, "Un gryffondor, pute à Serpentard. Je me douchais, essayant de faire abstraction des bleus, des traces de doigts violettes sur mes hanches, témoignant de la violence de Rodolphus Lestrange, les griffes sur mon torse laissées par ma cousine folle, Bellatrix, les hématomes un peu partout, résultats des passage à tabac. Les brûlures, les entailles dues aux essais des potions de Rogue. Je frottais ma peau au gel douche. Encore. Plus fort. Encore. Toujours. Encore. Me débarrasser de cette impureté qui me collait à la peau. Ma peau prit une teinte rougeâtre. Je coupais alors l'eau et sortit, alors que James (que je reconnus grâce à son timbre de voix particulier) frappait à la porte :

« Sirius ! Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Oui, oui je me sèche, je m'habille et je sors. » Répondis-je.

« Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh… Je préfère m'habiller seul, je n'en ais plus pour longtemps.

\- Et depuis quand tu préfères t'habiller seul ?

\- Bordel je te dis que j'ai bientôt fini James !

Je m'habillais en vitesse et je sortis de la salle de bain. James me regarda avec un air étrange sur le visage, puis partit se doucher. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Remus dans le dortoir. Peter était encore parti je ne sais où. Je m'asseyais donc et laissais mon regard errer dans le vide. Plongé dans mes pensées lugubres, je ne vis pas Remus s'approcher et s'asseoir auprès de moi.

« Sirius. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Laisse tomber Moony, je vais te dire comme j'ai dit à James, tu…

\- Oui je sais, je ne pourrais pas comprendre. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est aux principaux concernés d'en juger ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose… Pendant les… vacances. » Je commençais à hésiter à tout lui dire.

« Ça, je l'aurais compris tout seul Patmol. Mais qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Euh… Les serpentards se sont plaints… Tu sais ce que c'est, les règlements de compte chez les Black.

\- Tu ne trompes personne avec ton apparent détachement. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Remus

\- Patmol…

\- Stop ! Laisse. Moi. Tranquille. »

Je pris mon sac, et sortis du dortoir. Je dévalais en courant les escaliers, et sortis de la salle commune, ne prêtant pas attention au cris d'Evans qui me signalait qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Ma vue se brouilla, les larmes dévalant mes joues. C'était la deuxième fois dans toute ma vie que je pleurais. La première lorsque Régulus s'était mis entre moi et mon père et avait encaissé le Doloris à ma place. Il avait 6 ans et donc il s'était évanoui sous le choc. J'avais eu tellement peur. J'ai tenu le coup toutes les vacances en pensant à Poudlard, mes amis etc… L'idée de leur mentir m'est insupportable, si bien que je crois que j'en deviens moi-même insupportable. Je me suis engouffré dans une salle de classe et me suis effondré à genoux. J'ai pleuré comme un enfant, le corps secoué de sanglots. Je ne peux m'éloigner ainsi de James, il est ma survie.

Alors que je séchais mes larmes, la porte s'ouvrit. Et comme si le malheur voulait s'abattre sur moi, Servilus, Lestrange et Malfoy entrèrent dans la pièce. Le truc avec la souffrance, c'est qu'elle exige d'être ressentie*. Je me relevais donc et les affrontais du regard. Je n'étais pas encore brisé.

« Que faisais-tu à genoux, Black, tu priais pour notre clémence ? » Railla Lestrange

« Non, Rodolphus, je crois qu'il pleurait. » Trancha Servilus.

« Ou peut-être était-il déjà en position, peut-être qu'il nous attendait ! » Dit Lestrange, en explosant de rire suivit de Servilus.

« Je n'attends rien du tout d'une bande de dégénérés qui n'attendent qu'après un sang-mêlé pour se vider les couilles ! »

Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon habilité à camoufler ma peur. Pourtant j'avais peur. Une peur inouïe, une peur de celle qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous surprend à espérer mourir. Et cette peur se décupla encore quand Lestrange s'avança, menaçant :

« A qui parle tu comme ça, petite sous merde ? Faudra-t-il te réapprendre le respect, sale petite putain ?! »

Il me claqua au mur et une douleur me traversa le dos, déjà fragilisé par cet été.

« Rodolphus, au nom de Serpentard contiens toi. Les cours reprennent dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Lucius Malfoy avait, comme toujours, l'air parfaitement calme.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt Black, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à ton dos. »

La voix de Servilus était tranchante, assurée, et je me forçais à prendre le même ton.

« Non.

\- Pardon ? » Demanda Servilus, surpris.

« J'ai dit non. » Répétais-je.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Je suis le maître, tu es l'esclave, alors tu t'agenouilles et tu m'enlèves ce tee-shirt »

La voix de Servilus, autoritaire, m'incitait à obéir, ce à quoi j'avais été dressé pendant les vacances. Mon cerveau me criait de m'agenouiller, mes bras me criaient d'enlever mon tee-shirt. Mon corps tout entier me criait d'obéir. Mais je me fis violence et refusa une troisième fois. Il arriva alors ce que je redoutais, Rogue s'approcha, me frappa de son genou dans mon ventre, me fis m'agenouiller, me cracha dessus et enleva mon tee-shirt. Je baissai la tête, non pas par soumission mais pour ne pas croiser son regard. Son regard qui me disait que j'aillais encore souffrir, qu'il était toujours le maitre. Il me retourna et les trois amis explosèrent de rire. J'entendis le bruit d'un appareil photo, puis les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et la porte claqua. Je me risquai à tourner la tête et me rendis compte qu'ils étaient partis. Je consultais alors ma montre et me rendis compte que j'étais en retard en cours. Je courus à toute vitesse au quatrième étage. Je frappai à la porte et une voix m'invita à entrer :

« Sirius Black… » commença McGonnagal d'une voix qui n'inspirait pas la confiance. « Vous daignez donc enfin nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. Auriez-vous besoin d'un plan de l'école ? »

« Non madame.

\- Allez-vous asseoir. »

Je pris place à cote de James et les cours défilèrent toute la journée. Histoire de la magie, potions, sortilèges, DCFM. Aucun cours en commun avec Serpentard cette année, Dumbledore avait jugé ça trop risqué. Nous parlâmes toute la journée, de tout, de rien, comme d'habitude. Puis la gourmette à mon poignet, en apparence quelconque, vibra. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Ça signifiait que Rogue m'appelait. Prétextant une envie pressante, je m'éloignais et me laissais guider par le bracelet. Je descendis donc aux sous-sols, pris de nombreux couloirs, et parvint devant un mur. Servilus se moquait donc de moi pour m'envoyer devant un mur ? Mais non, une porte apparut soudainement de nulle part.

Rogue me prit sans ménagement par le bras et m'entraîna dans la pièce. Il m'expliqua que la pièce était cachée par le même sortilège qu'au douze square Grimmaud.

« Tu pourras toujours crier comme une pute, personne ne t'entendra. » M'avait dit Lestrange, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Rogue s'approcha de moi et me jeta au sol. Je prenais appui sur mes mains et tentais de me reculer, en vain. Il rit, non pas d'un rire doux et agréable mais d'un rire mesquin, cruel. Il m'attrapa par la taille, et me retourna de façon à ce que je sois à plat ventre. Je serrais les dents, me préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Un sort probablement lancé par Lestrange déchira ma robe. J'essayais de me défendre, mais j'entendis bientôt le mot « endoloris ». Des poignards m'éventrèrent, on m'écartela, mon sang bouillit, mes muscles gelèrent. Puis tout s'arrêta, enfin.

 **Scène de viol explicite à suivre, ames sensibles et mineurs, retenez juste que Sirius s'est fait violé par Rogue et Lestrange**.

Sans préambule, le sexe de Rogue s'enfonça en moi. Je me mordis la langue à sang en sentant ma peau se déchirer. La douleur était innommable. Et sa queue butait au fond de mon anus, se reculait, recommencer. Je n'osais bouger de peur d'accentuer la douleur. Rogue mordait mes épaules, griffait mon dos, m'agrippait les hanches pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. Dans un soupir de jouissance, Rogue éjacula en moi. Puis ce fut au tour de Lestrange. Du sang mêlé à du sperme coulait entre mes cuisses. J'essayai de le supplier, mais je ne produis qu'un gémissement. Lestrange dit alors, d'un ton presque doux:

« Ne gémis pas comme ça petite pute. Je vais te soulager. Je sais que je te fais bander.

\- S'il te plaît… Suppliais-je

\- Nul besoin de me soudoyer, je viens te baiser »

J'eus beau murmurer des "non", et des "pitié", Lestrange me pénétra à son tour. Moins brutalement, certes, mais la douleur revint tout de même par vague dévastatrice, se déferlant du haut de mon dos jusqu'en bas de les mollets. Lestrange alla d'abord doucement, puis accéléra lentement la cadence. Au bout d'un moment qui me parût l'infini, Rogue jouit et se retira. Ils sortirent de la pièce et me laissèrent seul, seul avec ma douleur. Elle, au moins, ne me faisait jamais défaut..

* Citation tirée du livre Nos étoiles contraires de John Green


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi sa petitesse (il ne fait que 700 mots…). Promis le prochain sera beaucoup mieux ! Mile pardons. Bonne lecture !

 **Je voulais aussi dire que, étant donné que plus de 70 personnes lisent mon histoire chaque mercredi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je reçois si peu de review. C'est un peu décourageant. S'il vous plaît, cela prend si peu de temps de poster une review. Vous avez notre travail gratuitement (heureusement, puisqu'on ne fait qu'emprunter) alors pensez juste à prendre cinq minutes de votre temps pour une review. Je ne demande pas la lune. Ne le prenait pas mal, c'est une simple remarque. Merci.**

Ps : Est ce que quelqu'un connaît un bon site de correspondant français-anglais ?

Bonne lecture.

Pdv Peter

Nous sommes tous les trois dans le dortoir, moi, James et Remus. Sirius est parti on ne sait où et James et Remus parlent entre eux du problème de Sirius. Et moi je suis seul, avec mes pensées. De toute façon, qui se soucie de Peter, la quatrième roue du carrosse des Maraudeurs, le petit garçon grassouillet avec une famille pas importante, sans rien de spécial ? Remus est lycanthrope, ça attire la pitié des gens. Sirius est le beau gosse au sang pur qui s'est rebellé contre sa famille. Et James est le riche héritier des Potter. Moi, que suis-je ? Rien. Je n'ai pas une immense fortune, je n'ai aucun courage particulier, j'ai dû soudoyer le choixpeau pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Poufsouffle. La seule chose qui puisse attiser la pitié chez moi, c'est que ma sœur va mourir. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une cracmole. Et de plus personne n'est au courant à part Dumbledore. Elle est gravement malade, d'un cancer de la thyroïde stade quatre. Chez les sorciers trois potions, deux sorts et c'est fini, mais elle est moldue. Et son organisme ne supporterait pas des soins sorciers. Alors je dois rester là, fermer ma gueule, et jouer le parfait maraudeur parfaitement content de sa place.

La pendule magique de James indique qu'il est 22h39. Je décide de descendre en salle commune. Remus et James n'interrompais pas leur conversation, à quoi bon ? Je m'installais dans un fauteuil près du feu et me mis à la lecture d'un livre moldu, Carrie de Stephen King. C'est un livre que j'aime beaucoup. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a fait découvrir. J'ai d'abord lu pour lui faire plaisir, mais je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de ces bouquins et de cet l'auteur. Je lus encore pendant une heure puis je montais pour me coucher.

Ni Remus ni James ne m'apportèrent une once d'attention et je me couchais dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Qu'ais je fais ? Ai-je tué quelqu'un, dans une vie antérieur ? Ai-je offensé les dieux, quel qu'ils soient ? Suis-je né un mauvais jour, sous une mauvaise étoile ? Je n'ai plus la force. Ma sœur va mourir et je n'ai pas de vrais amis.

Trois heures quatorze. Renonçant à trouver le sommeil, je descendis à la salle commune. Évidemment, je la trouvais vide et je repris alors le fauteuil ou j'étais assis quelques heures auparavant. Je sortis alors d'une de mes poches un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Je me suis mis à fumer après le diagnostic de ma sœur. Mes parents ne se sont jamais rendu compte de rien, un sort de purification de l'air et toute odeur de tabac disparaissait sans laisser de trace. J'allumais ma cigarette avec ma baguette et j'en tirais une bouffée. Je savais que je ne fumais pas la cigarette, que c'était elle qui me fumait. Mais de toute façon, que me restait-il ? Je finis ma cigarette, puis en allumais une deuxième.

J'étais perdu dans la contemplation du feu lorsque j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Je me retournais et vit qu'une fille descendait. Peu perturbé par cette irruption, je continuais de fumer. Mais plus cette fille s'approchait, plus je pouvais la distinguer. Et lorsque elle fut à quelques mètres de moi, je pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui cacher que je fumais, elle m'avait déjà vu. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, et ne me dit rien. Je vis qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle tendit la main. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, je lui tendis ma cigarette. Elle fuma, jeta le mégot dans les cendres et repartit en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Bien que ce moment fut bref, il m'avait profondément dérangé. Lily, la préfète parfaite fumait ? Elle cachait aux autres sa véritable personnalité, assurément.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M **AUTOMUTILATION DANS CE CHAPITRE**

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Je poste ce mardi parce que demain, c'est les soldes, et que comme toutes les filles je vais être très occupée. Bonne lecture !

 **PDV James**

Cela fait un mois que la rentrée est passée et le comportement de Sirius est de plus en plus inquiétant. Il ne mange plus beaucoup, sursaute à chaque porte qui claque, a un mouvement de recul à chaque fois qu'on le touche, a des bleus… Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille chercher mes souvenirs pour élucider le mystère : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sirius Orion Black deuxième du nom ?

 _Premier Flash Back_

 _Deux heures du matin. Je n'arrive décidément pas à dormir. Les ronflements de Peter me bercent d'habitude, mais là rien à faire._

 _J'enfouis ma tête dans une peluche, où j'ai mis le parfum de Sirius. Attention, n'allais pas vous imaginer des choses j'aime juste ce parfum. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Sirius, je ne suis pas homosexuel. Si ? Ark, me revoilà dans mes questionnements existentiels nocturnes. Ça me le fait toujours._

 _Je me retourne pour contempler…. Non ! Pour regarder si Sirius dort. Et effectivement il dort. Mais pas d'un sommeil agréable apparemment. Il est en plein cauchemar. Sa couverture est par terre et il se débat, sa bouche est ouverte et bouge comme s'il criait. Pourtant, je n'entends rien. 《_ _Sortilège de surdité》_ _pensais-je. Je jette alors un contre sort._

 _Les cris de Sirius emplissent la pièce, insupportable. J'entends distinctement les mots 《_ _Laisse moi!》_

 _《_ _Pitié!》《_ _Non…》《_ _Au secours!》《_ _J'en peux plus!》《_ _Laisse moi partir…》《_ _S'il vous plaît…》_

 _Je suis pétrifié, choqué. Je regarde Sirius se débattre et hurler, le visage tordu en une expression de souffrance et de peur intense. Ce n'est que lorsque Peter demande ce qu'il se passe que je sors de ma torpeur. Je me précipite à son chevet, m'agenouillant._

 _Je pose une main sur son épaule, dans le but de le calmer. Mon geste eut l'effet inverse : le corps de mon meilleur ami se tordit comme arc, s'arquant pour échappait à mon contact. Je retire ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé._

 _J'utilise alors ma voix : 《_ _Sirius ! Réveil toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Sirius ! Patmol ! Patmol !》_ _. Le surnom Patmol eut son effet car Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il continuait à marmonner des 《_ _non》_ _et des 《_ _s'il vous plaît》_ _qui me faisaient pitié._

 _Je m'assois donc derrière lui et l'enlaçe. Il hurle, se débat, demande la pitié , il me semble même l'avoir entendu m'appeler 《_ _maître》_ _. Je lui chuchote alors à l'oreille de se calmer, que c'est moi Cornedrue, qu'il va bien, qu'il est en sécurité. Il se calme finalement et nous dormîmes tous les deux, enlacés._

C'est vrai qu'il faisait souvent des cauchemars. Et à chaque fois, on finissait la nuit ensemble. Mais ne vous y tromper pas, c'était juste pour le rassurer. Qu'il cauchemarde d'accord, mais pourquoi ce 《maitre》revenait à chaque fois ?

 _Deuxième Flash Back_

 _Sirius a encore disparu. Tous les vendredi soirs, il s'en allait, comme ça. Il palissait puis prétextait un rendez-vous avec une fille, que bien sûr on ne connaissait pas, et il disparaissait jusqu'au samedi midi. Il avait souvent l'air d'avoir mal partout, mais là encore il prétextait une nuit torride._

 _Ces prétextes étaient idiots. De un, tout le monde se connaît à Poudlard. De deux, je connais bien la tête de Sirius lorsqu'il a baisé. Et sa tête, sa tête le samedi midi était plutôt celle d'un ancien prisonnier d'Askaban._

 _Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche et on n'a toujours aucune trace de Sirius. Je cherche alors tout le premier étage, rien. Je monte au deuxieme. Je dépasse les toilettes lorsque la voix désagréable de Mimi Geignarde :_

 _\- Jamie ! Jamie ! Que fais-tu près de mes toilettes, joli et sexy Jamie ?_

 _\- Je cherche Sirius, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider. Bonne journée Mimi._

 _\- Bien sûr que je peux t'aider Jamie. Sirius est dans mes toilettes. D'habitude, il n'est là que le samedi matin. Mais là, ILS l'ont gardés jusqu'à ce matin. Il est vraiment mal, psychologiquement, ton ami. Il pleure beaucoup._

 _\- Sirius est dans tes toilettes ? Et qui ça, ILS ?_

 _\- Ben, ILS. Demande lui.》_

 _Je cours alors vers les toilettes. Sirius est là, au milieu de la pièce. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Dans une main, il tient une…. Merde mais c'est une lame de rasoir ! Je regarde l'autre bras, qui est tailladé. Il saigne. Je me précipite vers lui, et prononce la formule 《_ _vulnera samentur》_ _plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les plaies soient complètement refermées._

 _Puis je prends son menton entre deux de mes doigts, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je vois dans les siens une si grande détresse. Je me reprends pourtant, forçant ma voix à être dure :_

 _\- Sirius ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- Ça… ça fait du bien… 》_

 _Je lâche le menton de Sirius, abasourdi. Puis, sans y réfléchir vraiment, je lève mon bras et gifle Sirius. Comment peut-il dire des conneries pareilles ?_

 _Je regrette mon geste au moment où Sirius ramène ses genoux sur son torse et se met à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il se sent menacé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis la menace._

 _Je le prends alors dans mes bras, essayant de le calmer. Il me demande pardon, me dit qu'il est désolé. Je le regarde et lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il doit juste ne pas recommencer._

 _Et… Oh Merlin je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais… je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a rendu ce baiser et puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il s'est reculé et s'est mis à faire les cent pas._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius ?_

 _\- On ne peut pas faire ça !_

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que ! Parce que tu es un homme et que je suis un homme…_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas… jamais… Écoute, on laisse tomber d'accord. Tu es mon meilleur ami._

 _\- Sirius !_

 _J'essayais de le rattraper, mais il s'était déjà enfui. 《_ _Et merde !》_ _pensai-je_

Bon d'accord, peut-être suis-je amoureux.

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M AUTOMUTILATION DANS CE CHAPITRE  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

 **Attention, je ne fais pas l'apologie de la scarification. J'essaye juste d'expliquer au mieux ce que ressent Sirius.** _ **Surtout si vous êtes tent**_ _ **és**_ _ **de vous mutiler, appelez un ami, des parents, regardez une comédie, lisez un livre gai, bref changez-vous les**_ _ **idées**_ _ **.**_ **Et si vous sortez d'une dépression, je vous déconseille de lire ce qui va suivre.**

Ps: je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Mulan. Les fans sauront quelle phrase c'est.

Bonne lecture.

 **Pdv Sirius**

Nous sommes le Lundi 17 novembre.

Je me réveillais une fois encore dans les bras de James. Je reniflais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je trouvais que son shampoing a une odeur exquise. De la pomme avec de la sève de pin. Je recouvrais mes esprits. Je ne devais pas me laisser divaguer ainsi. Il y avait réellement un problème chez moi. Après tout ce que m'avait fait Rogue et Lestrange, je devrais détester les hommes. Mais non, voilà que je tombais amoureux de mon meilleur ami. _Ma vie est un enfer…_

Il fallait que je me lève. Je me détachais doucement de l'étreinte de James et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, je me dirigeais vers le mur de droite et prononce la formule : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ _(ps : à cette époque, la carte des maraudeurs n'existe pas)_ _._ Aussitôt, le mur se recula et laissa apparaître une boite. Je la sortais et l'ouvrais.

Différentes potions étaient posées là. J'attrapais la verte : potion de nutrition. J'avalais. Je fis de même avec la violette : cicatrisation interne et la orange : antidouleur. La bleu était pour un sommeil sans rêve, mais j'évitais de l'utiliser. C'était Rogue qui me les fabriquais. Et Merlin sait qu'elles m'étaient utiles.

Je pris alors ma douche, me frottant fort, essayant de me débarrasser au maximum de l'impureté qui me colle depuis Juillet. Je me séchais et sortais de la salle de bain. Je vérifiais que mes manches longues cachaient bien mes bras, je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un aperçoivent mes marques. Les ecchymoses, certes, mais aussi les coupures que je m'infligeais.

Je ne voulais pas mourir mais, au contraire, reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de ma vie. Lorsque je me mutilais, j'étais le maître. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rogue ou Lestrange. Le soulagement que j'éprouvais au moment de l'acte était réel, comme si le sang emportait avec lui ce surcroît de tensions, comme si la douleur physique gommait ma souffrance intérieure. L'apaisement était, hélas, provisoire, et j'étais tenté de recommencer, même si j'avais promis à James.

Je vis alors que le reste du dortoir est levé, et m'observais. Je détestais cette sensation. Finalement, je leur dis salut et on discutais de tout et de rien. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt nous descendîmes en salle commune. Malheureusement, à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le sol de la salle commune que Rose Brown m'interpelle, alors que pourtant je pensais cette histoire réglée :

《 Black ! J'ai obtenue l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour que tu me suives Mercredi à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Et tu m'expliques pourquoi je devrais suivre une meuf en cloque de cinq mois, qui en plus prétend que JE l'ai engrossée.

\- Mais justement pour prouver que TU m'as mise en cloque. Test de paternité. Demandé par ton cher père.

\- Tu… Mon père ?

\- Mais oui Mr Sirius Black, ton père ! Le mien à envoyer un hibou au tien, qui a décidé de faire un test de paternité. Bonne journée Black》

Sur ses mots, Rose et Elona Patil s'éloignèrent en gloussant d'une manière très féminine. James me regarde le regard plein de compassion, et nous partons manger. Je me sers un peu de bacon et d'œuf, sinon James aurait râlé. Un verre de jus de citrouille m'aide à avaler le tout. Alors que j'avalais un morceau de bacon, l'heure du courrier arriva. Des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Jusque-là tout était normal. Sauf que le hibou grand duc gris des Black se dirige vers moi, alors que d'habitude c'était vers Regulus qu'il se dirigeait. Je vis alors quelque chose qui me pétrifia d'effroi : le hibou tenant entre ses griffes une lettre rouge. Rouge comme… comme une… Beuglante. Merde, merde, merde et re merde ! Je l'ouvris péniblement, les mains tremblantes. La voix magiquement amplifié de mon père résonna dans la cantine de Poudlard, calme et aristocratique, comme à l'accoutumée.

 _Sirius Black !_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ose_ _s_ _me faire ce nouvel affront ! D'accord, Miss Brown est une jeune fille respectable, issue d'une famille tout aussi respectable, mais enfin un enfant hors mariage ! Tu jette_ _s_ _une fois de plus l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur notre famille ! J'aurais dû te noyer dans ton berceau alors que tu venais de sortir du ventre de ta mère ! Tu es une erreur de la nature ! Pourtant, la correction que je t'ai infligé et qu'ils doivent probablement poursuivre à ce jour est la pire qu'on puisse imaginer !_ _(d'après les lois magiques, un parent est libre de ses choix tant qu'il n'engendre aucun handicap définitif)_ _Que dois-je faire pour te dresser ? Je ne vois pas plus haut dans l'échelle des punitions, à part la vente au marché aux esclaves ? As-tu envie de devenir esclave Sirius ? Surtout que nous savons toi et moi qui t'achèterait. J'avais été clair_ _à ce sujet_ _! Quand mettras-tu ta famille à l'honneur ? C'est mon dernier avertissement. Oh, et ta présence et requise au manoir pour Noel. Il y aura tes cousines Bella et Cissy, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que leurs parents à tous._

 _Ton père._

Lorsque la lettre tombait en confetti, les Serpentards et Rose avec ses amis hurlèrent de rire. James me regarda avec un air qui ne disait rien de bon. Qui me disait : 《Toi et moi mon ami, nous allons avoir une discussion. Une discussion mal agréable pour toi.》Je soupirais et sortit de table. Le reste des Maraudeurs me suivirent. Alors que nous allions monter l'escalier principal, Rogue et ses amis nous accostèrent. Ce fut Rogue qui parla le premier :

《 Ah ! Voici l'erreur de la nature ! Celui que son propre père voudrait voir mort.

\- Tu t'y connaîs toi en erreur de la nature, hein Rogue ! Lança James.

\- Je te conseille fortement de surveiller tes mots, Potter, ou bien ton chien pourrait avoir à le payer cher. Très cher.

\- De quoi tu me parles ? Demanda James

\- Mais oui Black, de quoi je parle ? Me dit Rogue

' Stop ! Black ! Potter ! Déjà à chercher des ennuis ! Hurla Lily-Parfaite. Je vais vous tuer ! Allez en cours ! Maintenant !》

Suivant notre instinct de survie, nous descendîmes dans les sous-sols pour le cours de Potion, ou je suis avec James en binôme. Peu à peu, le couloir se remplit d'élèves alors que le professeur Slughorn nous invitait à entrer.

《 À l'occasion du second trimestre, je vais changer les binômes en plaçant les plus faibles avec les plus doués et bien sûr, dans le cadre de la solidarité en ces temps sombres, je vais mixer Gryffondor et Serpentard. Potter et Avery, Lupin avec Zabini, Evans avec Bullstrode, Malfoy avec Pettigrow, Londubat avec Goyle, Black avec Rogue…》

Je n'entendis pas le reste des groupes. J'étais cloué sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec Rogue. Tout sauf Rogue. Slughorn me sortis de ma torpeur en me demandant si je comptais prendre racine. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la place à coté de Rogue. Ce jour là, nous préparions un philtre de mort vivante. À mon grand bonheur, Rogue se contenta de donner des instructions, d'une voix sèche mais sans essayer de me déstabiliser en faisant allusion au cercle de violence qui s'est installé entre nous. J'aimerais en sortir, mais si jamais je le dénonçais il s'en prendrait à Regulus. Je sais qu'on ne se parlais pas beaucoup à ce moment, mais il restais difficile de vouloir que mon frère se fasse violer. J'avais quand même un minimum de cœur. La sonnerie retentit, et Rogue me chuchota à l'oreille : _《_ _ce soir, 20 heure_ _》_ _._ Moi je voulais bien mais ce soir là… Ce soir c'était la pleine lune.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus, mais j'ai du mal à écrire d'un autre point de vue de celui de James ou Sirius mais j'essaye de faire des efforts. La preuve dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Pdv Remus** :

Madame Pomfresh m'accompagna vers le saule cogneur. La lune n'allait pas tarder à éclairer le parc de Poudlard. Comme à chaque pleine lune, une sensation d'angoisse m'étreignait. Mes sens surdéveloppés me permettaient de sentir chaque petit détail et le loup tentait à chaque instant de prendre le contrôle sur l'homme. Mais je le repoussais, le moment n'était pas venu. L'infirmière prit une branche et appuya sur un nœud à la base. Une fois l'arbre immobilisé, Pomfresh me laissa entrer seul dans la cabane hurlante. Cette maison abandonnée avait été surnommée ainsi lors de mon arrivée à l'école de magie, à cause de mes nombreux hurlements. Mais maintenant, grâce à la présence du chien, du cerf et du rat, mes transformations étaient nettement moins douloureuses. En fait, elles en étaient presque devenues amusantes. Une fois passé les dix minutes de transformations qui étaient peu agréables, nous sortions de la cabane hurlante et allions jouer dans la forêt interdite. Une fois dans la cabane, je me dirigeais vers ce qui devait être un salon et je m'asseyais sur un vieux canapé poussiéreux. Comment allais-je vivre cette pleine lune ? Les mêmes questions revenaient à chaque cycle, et pourtant à ce jour aucun drame n'était à déclarer. Je me souvenais encore si bien de ma première transformation. J'avais huit ans, et j'ai bien failli perdre la vie cette nuit-là.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ma mère me conduit vers la cave. Mes parents étaient distants depuis quelques temps. Depuis que le grand loup m'avait mordu en fait. Maman avait dit que la morsure du vilain loup m'avait contaminé, et que moi aussi je me transformerais en loup maintenant. Mais c'était stupide. Comment pourrais-t-on se transformer en loup une seule fois par mois ? Maman a employé le terme "loup garou", mais je sais bien qu'elle me ment. C'est une blague, rien de plus. Pourtant, nous étions bien en train de descendre les marches de la cave. Un frisson me parcourut. Dû au froid ambiant, certes, mais aussi à l'atmosphère inquiétante de cette cave. Maman m'a conduit au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle m'a dit que la transformation allait avoir lieu, que je devais être fort et qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, je l'entendis prononcer : "colla porta indestricubulus. Je criais après elle, lui disant que la blague n'était pas drôle. Seul le silence me répondit. Je grelottais désormais, cette cave était gelée. Des picotements parcoururent mes membres. Que se passait-il ? Et si j'étais vraiment en train de me transformer en loup ? Mes bras se mirent à s'étirer douloureusement, et mes doutes s'évanouirent. La transformation était entamée. Je tombais à genoux, hurlant à l'aide. La douleur était insupportable, chaque minute était pire que la précédente. Et je vis avec effroi, à travers mes larmes, un pelage marron recouvrir mes bras et mes jambes qui continuaient de s'allonger encore et encore. Ma colonne vertébrale se courba, et je hurlais. Mes ongles poussaient, un museau remplaça mon nez et d'un coup j'étais… le loup. J'avais envie de sortir. Qui avait osé enfermer le loup le jour où il prenait pour la première fois le contrôle ? Je me dirigeais vers la porte la tête la première, espérant la briser. Mais je me la pris en pleine face. Je tombais, étourdit. Cette échec ajouta à ma haine, et je me jetais de nouveau, pour échouer de nouveau. Je rugis de colère et me précipitais contre un mur. Ma patte émit un craquement sinistre, mais je m'en inquiétais pas, c'était l'humain qui souffrait. Une odeur de sang parvint à mes babines. Le sang. Tuer. Je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui saignait. Je léchais la blessure avec délectation, ravis. Puis il n'eut plus rien à lécher. Je me mordis alors, faisant rejaillir le sang. Et je continuai jusqu'à ce que la transformation s'achève, laissant l'humain souffrir à ma place. Le processus était inversé, mais la douleur encore plus horrible que la dernière fois. Je vis la lumière du jour à travers les barreaux d'une fenêtre, et m'évanouit._

James arriva suivit de Peter et de Sirius. Il est 21 heure, la lune n'était pas encore bien pleine. Sirius se grattait le poignet, comme si quelque chose le brûlait ou le démangeait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je l'observais, Patmol baissa sa manche le plus loin possible. Nous discutions de tout et de rien lorsque la lune se fit pleine dans le ciel, une douleur me traversa le dos. J'avais l'horrible impression qu'une barre de fer venait de traverser ma colonne vertébrale. Mes canines s'allongèrent lentement, douloureusement. Je sentis mes os se briser, pour prendre les formes du loup, mes poils poussèrent. Tous mes membres m'élançaient, je sentis le museau remplacer mon nez, alors que les os de ma boite crânienne s'allongeaient. Soudain, alors que ma transformation prenait fin, j'ouvris ma bouche et un hurlement en sortit. Le loup appelait les siens, il fallait que je le calme. Je lui ait donc dit : 《Calme toi, regarde, ils sont là. Les amis. Le chien, le rat, et le cerf. Tes amis. Non, pas les miens, les tiens. Ils sont là pour jouer. Oui je sais, il y a une drôle d'odeur sur Patmol, mais il reste ton ami. Ne le reconnais tu pas ? Ce grand chien, au pelage noir. Voilà, reste calme surtout, ne lui fais pas de mal. 》

J'avais une fois de plus réussi à calmer le s'avança doucement, une patte après l'autre. Il humât le chien, méfiant. Il sentait effectivement l'ennemi, mais derrière cette dérangeante odeur, on sentait bien l'odeur de Patmol, le vrai Patmol. Il dégageait une aura de peur et de contrariété, comme si il avait dû être ailleurs, et qu'il craignait les conséquences de son absence. Mais il n'avait pas peur de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux et balançait sa queue d'impatience pour les jeux à venir. Le cerf aussi était pressé de jouer, mais il restait tout de même méfiant. Et il y avait le rat, tremblant de peur, fidèle à lui-même. Une fois rassuré sur l'identité des animaux qui me faisaient face, je hurlais avec entrain. Patmol me sauta alors dessus et nous roulions à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cornedrue taquina Patmol avec ses bois. Ce dernier s'agrippa alors à ses bois, sachant que le cerf détestait ça. Je me dirigeais vers le rat, et pencha la tête. Quedver, comprenant ce que je voulais, monta sur mon museau et couru jusqu'à mon dos. C'était moi qui avait voulu que Peter rejoigne notre bande. C'est vrai que sans moi jamais James ou Sirius n'aurait accepté de compter parmi leur rang un petit garçon grassouillet et aux compétences magiques limitées. Pourtant, Peter avait redoublé d'effort et était même parvenu à se transformer en Animagus. Peter avait désormais de quoi être fier de lui, et je me rappelais de rester plus souvent avec lui. Je séparais Cornedrue et Patmol qui se battait gentiment et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le tunnel qui donne à la forêt interdite. Je sens un sentiment entre James et Sirius, quelque chose plus fort que l'amitié, un peu plus comme de… comme de l'amour ?! Serait-il possible que les deux éternels meilleurs amis soient amoureux ? Mes sens de loup ne me trompaient jamais, et encore moins un soir de pleine lune. Ravis par cette découverte, j'accélérais encore le pas et me mit à courir. Le cerf et le chien s'ajustèrent à mon allure, et le rat s'agrippa à mes poils. A cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part le vent qui battait à mes oreilles. Nous fîmes un petit plongeon dans le lac, qui était sur la nuit. Après avoir bien nagé, nous sortîmes et nous nous baladèrent au clair de lune. Le chien décréta un combat. Très bien, nous allions combattre. Petits mordillages, coups de griffes ressemblant plus à des effleurements, prises de catch, lorsque le chien et le loup se battaient, ils ne rigolaient pas, bien qu'ils fassent toujours très attention à ne pas se blesser l'un l'autre. Pendant ce temps, le cerf s'amusait à pourchasser le rat, qui lui comptait bien ne pas se faire avoir. Je plaquais Patmol au sol pendant trois seconde, marquant ainsi ma victoire. Je bondissais de joie tandis que Sirius tapait du pied, ou plutôt de la patte. Patmol était décidément un très mauvais joueur. Une fois, en troisième année, Sirius avait jeté par terre mon échec version sorcier parce qu'il avait perdu. La lune allant bientôt décliner, nous rentrâmes vers la cabane hurlante. Patmol, Quedver et Cornedrue se métamorphosèrent en Sirius, Peter et James et se ruèrent vers la porte avant que le loup n'ait le temps de les dévorer. Car si leurs présences animales avaient d'office était acceptée, celles de l'humains l'était moins. La transformation inverse eut lieu. Mes canines se rétrécirent lentement, douloureusement. Je sentis mes os se briser, pour prendre les formes de l'humain, mes pois rentrèrent dans ma peau. Tous mes membres m'élançaient, je sentis mon nez remplacer le museau, alors que les os de ma boite crânienne se rétrécirent. Je vis la silhouette de Mme Pomfresh arriver, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M **viol et violences**  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Chapitre un peu original, dites-moi si vous aimez. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous puissiez en apprendre pas mal sur chaque personnage en un seul chapitre.

 **Pdv Madame Pomfresh**

Je couchais le petit Rémus Lupin sur son lit. Petit, c'était vite dit. Il était bien plus grand que moi.

La lycanthropie était un véritable fléau et Lupin avait 7 ans quand il a été mordu. Et c'était un miracle que Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow aient si bien pris la nouvelle.

J'allais me coucher, après avoir vérifié l'état de mes différents patients. À six heures du matin, je fus réveillée par l'alarme signifiant qu'un élève avait besoin de moi. Je me levais alors et me dirigeais vers le lit qui bipait. Narcissa Black avait besoin de moi.

\- Alors Miss Black, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai mal… à mon bras.

Je regardais le bras dans lequel les os de la jeune femme se solidifiaient. Elle était arrivée à 22 heures hier, couverte de bleus et le bras cassé. Son futur mari avait probablement encore fait des siennes. Sauf que malheureusement les lois sorcières étaient claires :

《 En raison du secret médical, les soignants n'auront le droit de parler des problèmes d'un patient en aucun cas. Si le dit patient est mineur, le soignant à obligation d'avertir un responsable légal. La situation lui appartient alors. 》

J'étais donc dans l'incapacité judiciaire de faire quoi que ce soit. Le père Black avait déclaré que ses problèmes familiaux ne regardaient que lui. Je renouvelais donc le sort anti-douleur et lui assura que ça allait passer. Ce n'était pas très vrai. L'angle que formait l'os faisait que la solidification allait être très douloureuse. Mais les infirmières mentent. Ça fait partie de leur boulot.

Je vérifiais l'état de Lupin. Ses pleines lunes s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le début de l'année. Sans raison apparente. Je tournais encore le problème dans ma tête lorsque quelqu'un passa la porte de l'infirmerie.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Sirius Black. _Encore._ Je me précipitais, redoutant le pire. Sa dernière confession me donnait encore la nausée. Et quoi de plus normal, lorsque l'on y réfléchit bien.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sirius Black était assis face à moi, la tête baissée. Mon sortilège de diagnostic avait détecté des viols, des doloris et des tas d'autres blessures résultant de coup_ _s_ _. Je lui avais demandé des explication_ _s_ _, et il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu._

 _Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez rien dire à personne._

 _Malheureusement, non. Je vous le répète monsieur Black, à part votre père, je ne peux rien dire à personne. Secret médical._

 _Ils me violent._

 _Je m'en serais douté Sirius. Ne voulez-vous pas que je regarde dans vos souvenirs. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je connaisse l'identité de vos agresseurs, vous n'avez qu'à penser très fort à ceux-ci en floutant leur visage._

 _D'accord…_

 _Sirius ferma les yeux, et je murmurais le sortilège de légilimencie._

 _J'étais dans un cachot de Poudlard. Black était au milieu de trois garçons que je n'identifiais pas. Un "bip" retentissait à chaque fois qu'un nom était prononcé. Un des garçons s'avança et poussa Sirius. Il arracha sa robe, et je portais ma main à ma bouche. Le garçon sortit son pénis sous les encouragements de ses camarades. Un autre garçon s'approcha et cracha sur Sirius, en lui disant qu'il était beau le courage des Gryffondor. Le garçon monta à califourchon sur Black et le pénétra. Le cri horrible de Sirius me fit fermer les yeux, tandis que les agresseurs éclataient de rire. Je rouvris mes yeux et vis avec dégoût que_ _les_ _trois garçons bandaient. Je fixais un point inexistant sur le mur, horrifiée. J'entendais les gémissement_ _s_ _du violeur, les encouragements des autres et les supplication_ _s_ _de leur victime. Un grognement retentit tandis que je devinais que le violeur se retirait. Je m'autorisais à regarder. Un des garçons lui dit alors qu'il n'avait pas été une bonne pute, et lui jeta un doloris. Sirius hurla. Un autre claqua des doigts et sortit à son tour_ _son pénis_ _. Sirius s'approcha à quatre patte_ _s_ _et commença à lui lécher la verge. J'imaginais aisément combien de doloris il avait dû subir s'il ne s'exécutait pas immédiatement. Un garçon arriva par derrière et fit claquer un fouet sur le dos du gamin, qui ne put produire qu'un gémissement. Le mec qui se faisait sucer attrapa les cheveux de Sirius pour le forcer à aller plus vite, tandis que l'autre continuer à le fouetter. Le garçon éjacula, et ordonna à Sirius d'avaler. Je compris d'un coup mieux le faible poids de celui-ci. Mais apparemment, ce fut trop dur, car Sirius recracha le sperme mêlé à de la bile. Et pour ça, il reçu_ _t_ _trois nouveau_ _x_ _doloris. Je sortis de ses pensées, incapable d'en voir plus._

 _Sirius était là, tête baissée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues._

 _Vous n'êtes pas coupable, Sirius. N'oubliez jamais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vais vous chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il faut que vous vous reposiez._

Mais je me stoppais net dans mon élan. Black avait presque l'air d'aller bien.

Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre nous. Peut-être parce que j'étais la seule à qui il pouvait se confier. Et ce gamin m'émouvait tellement. C'était la première fois dans ma carrière que j'avais affaire à des viols répétés. Une fois encore, le père avait dit qu'il avait la situation en main. Déprimant. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à un adolescent de 15 ans?

Si seulement Sirius en parlait à ses amis, eux au moins pourraient faire quelque chose, mais non, il s'obstinait à garder le silence… Foutue fierté masculine ! Je le conduisis à un lit et lui demandais l'objet de sa visite.

\- C'est pour une brûlure Madame. Pouvez-vous… enfin… le sortilège.

\- Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, je jetais un sortilège de surdité qui nous engloba.

\- Alors Sirius, qu'avez-vous ?

\- C'est qu'ils m'ont posé un bracelet… Pour que je sache quand et où les rejoindre. Sauf que quand je ne viens pas, le bracelet chauffe. Et je n'y suis pas allé de la nuit.

\- Oh. Faites voir.

La brûlure était énorme. La peau était couverte de cloques horribles qui me donnaient froid dans le dos. La douleur devait être insoutenable, et pourtant l'adolescent se tenait là, droit et fier, et seul le pli de sa bouche donnait une indication sur sa souffrance.

Mon cerveau d'infirmière se mit en action. Il faudrait jeter un sortilège de guérison pour diminuer au maximum la brûlure, puis un autre sort pour la douleur. Ensuite, potion à base de lavande pour les brûlures du deuxième degré.

Je prononçais la formule _sana adere_ pour la brûlure puis _sine dolore_ pour la douleur. Après lui avoir fourni la potion avec les conseils d'utilisation, je dus laisser partir l'enfant, en imaginant les problèmes qu'il allait avoir.

Trois jours passèrent. L'infirmerie était approximativement calme.

Mais soudain, Lily Evans, soutenue par Pandora Lovegood, fit irruption dans la pièce. Lily hyper ventilait, et j'eus du mal à évaluer son état. Je me précipitais donc, emmenais Lily jusqu'à un lit, demandais à Pandora de patienter et jetais sort de diagnostic à Lily.

Lily était en pleine dépression en ce moment, et je l'avais souvent reçue ces derniers temps. Un parchemin apparut, et les mots suivant s'inscrivirent

 _Troubles physiques :_

 _Sous nutrition du premier degré (163 cm et 42 kg)_

 _Blessures multiples sur les avants bras et les cuisses_

 _Strangulation_

 _Hyperventilation_

 _Troubles mentaux :_

 _Anorexie mentale_

 _Scarification_

 _Tentative de suicide par pendaison récente (il y a seize minutes)_

 _Dépression_

 _Substance illicite :_

 _Tabac (quotidiennement)_

 _Cannabis (consommation aléatoire)_

Je levais les yeux vers ma patiente et je pus constater les marques violettes présentes sur son cou. Constatant la crise de panique imminente, je lui jetais un sort de respiration artificielle et lui chuchotais de se calmer. Je la branchais à l'oxygène moldu et lui dit de m'attendre. Je me dirigeais vers Pandora et lui demandais :

\- Que s'est-il passé miss Lovegood ?

\- Bien, je parcourais le château à la recherche de joncheruines lorsque j'ai senti qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans une pièce. Je suis entrée et j'ai trouvé Lily pendue. Alors je l'ai ramenée ici.

\- D'accord. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion Pandora ?

\- Bien sûr Madame Pomfresh. Lily va s'en remettre ?

\- Elle s'en remettra.

Je regardais la jeune Pandora s'éloigner puis je retournais au chevet de Lily. Voyant que sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal, je la débranchais. Puis, je lui posais la question fatidique :

\- Lily… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Parce que… de toute façon personne ne me connaît vraiment. Je suis juste Lily la préfète parfaite. Personne ne tient à moi. Pas même ma soeur.

Vous savez qu'à la prochaine tentative vous serez envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Peu m'importe….

\- Bien ! Si peu vous importe. Vous en avez pour une semaine. Oh et tenez : potion de nutrition.

Je lui tendis le flacon et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Poudlard était vraiment dans une très mauvaise passe. Sirius violé, Lily dépressive, Narcissa battue par un homme qui n'était même pas encore son mari...J'ajoutais le parchemin de diagnostic au dossier de Lily Evans, puis entreprit d'écrire au parent pour signaler l'incident.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Enjoy

 **Pdv James.**

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas. Et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à convaincre Sirius de sortir avec moi. Pour une fois que j'étais amoureux, vraiment amoureux, il fallait que ce soit un homme. James Potter, 2ème plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, beau gosse adulé par toute les filles, parfait aux yeux du monde, homosexuel. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire.

Il est vrai que Sirius et moi nous nous étions très vite entendu, que notre relation était très complice, et que je le considérais comme un frère. Mais en vérité, c'était bel et bien de l'amour que je ressentais pour mon meilleur ami de toujours. Et c'était réciproque à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais il refusait la possibilité qu'il y ait un jour quelque chose entre nous. Et pour quel motif ? Parce que Sirius Black refuse d'être《pédé》... Quelle connerie !

J'y pensais encore lorsque Sirius entra dans le dortoir. Je le regardais, les yeux blessés mais une lueur d'espoir tout de même. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait parler, puis la referma. Il ferma les yeux, inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène puis se décida à parler :

\- James… Il faut que… Je…. Je t'aime Cornedrue. Et je me fiche que tu sois un homme, je me fiche d'être pédé parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et je ne veux pas refuser de vivre une histoire d'amour avec l'homme que j'aime parce que justement c'est un homme. Je t'aime Jamie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Patmol. Plus que tout.

Sirius s'avança alors, doucement mais sûrement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser chaste, puis les retira. Sa gêne était palpable, et une légère rougeur planait sur ses joues.. Je m'avançais à mon tour, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je capturais alors ses lèvres, ma langue cherchant à rompre la paroi de ses lèvres si douces. J'y parvins finalement, et ma langue rencontra la sienne. Elles dansèrent comme un ballet de la première fois. Son haleine avait un goût de chewing-gum à l'orange très agréable. Cela n'avait rien de visqueux ou de baveux, non, c'était juste magique. Mes mains passèrent autour de sa taille et les siennes attrapèrent ma nuque. Je le poussais doucement sur le lit et approfondis encore notre baiser.

Mais lorsque mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, toute forme de magie se brisa. Sirius se recula, enleva ses mains et se leva. Je lui demandais alors :

\- Sirius ! Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

\- Je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

\- Plus loin dans quel sens ? Tu ne veux pas continuer cette relation, ou tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de sexe avec toi. C'est trop tôt. Désolé, James. Je ne peux pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je me levais et prit Sirius dans mes bras. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas grave. Peut-être m'étais-je précipité, Sirius n'était pas encore prêt.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de Patmol et je couru à la volière. J'appelais Vénus, ma chouette, et lui demandais du papier, de l'encre et une plume. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, la chouette revint avec ma commande. Après l'avoir remerciée, je commençais à écrire ma lettre :

 _Cher Monsieur Black._

 _Cela fait longtemps que moi et ma famille ne nous sommes pas rendus chez vous, et cela ne me réjouit guère. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous parler du scandale qui a éclaté entre votre fils et Miss Brown. Sachez que cette fille n'a pas la réputation d'être une fille respectable, et je sais de quoi je parle puisqu'il m'est moi même arrivé d'aller un peu trop loin avec elle (regrettable erreur de jeunesse). Ainsi je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller, si je puis me permettre, d'être prudent avec ses déclarations et d'attendre les résultats de Sainte Mangouste. Sachez également que le comportement de Sirius et le mien se sont nettement améliorés depuis cet été. Je ne sais quelle punition vous avez exercé sur votre fils, mais cela a porté ses fruits. Aussi, comme récompense à son bon comportement, j'ose espérer que vous permettrait à Sirius de séjourner chez moi lors des vacances qui arrivent._

 _Bien à vous, sincèrement._

 _James Potter_.

Une fois le point final posé sur le parchemin, je tendis la lettre à Vénus et lui dit de faire vite. Je descendis les marches à toute vitesse pour être à l'heure en cours. J'allais chercher mon livre de potion et pris le passage secret près du tableau de l'alchimiste. Je me retrouvais au sous-sol et courrais vers la salle de classe. Je frappai à la porte, et le professeur Slughorn m'invita à entrer :

\- 20 minutes de retard Mr Potter. Cela fera donc 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez-vous asseoir, les consignes sont au tableau.

Je souris à Sirius et rejoignit ma place près d'Avery. Quelle idée avait eu Slughorn pour nous mettre en groupe. Je me retourne vers Sirius et Servilus. Patmol gardait la tête baissée tandis que Servilus lui disait des choses que je devinais pas très aimables. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Je sais que les Serpentards peuvent être violents, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius de ne pas se défendre….

Je retournais à ma potion et commencais à travailler, méthodiquement en réfléchissant à Sirius. Il n'avait rien voulu me dire à propos de cette beuglante qu'il avait reçu il y a une semaine. Je coupais en fine lamelle une queue de rat lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la classe.

Mais tu le fait exprès petit con ! Je t'avais dit fine lamelle !

Je me suis retourné pour voir Servilus en train de hurler sur un Sirius blanc comme neige. J'ai posé mon scalpel en entendant la réponse de Patmol.

\- Ta gueule ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Enfin il se défendait ! Il était temps

Slughorn était toujours dans la réserve. Et apparemment il n'entendait rien.

\- Pardon ? À qui tu penses parler petite merde ?

Rogue tenait maintenant Sirius par le col. Je m'avancais pour intervenir lorsque Rogue a levé son poing et a frappé Sirius sur la tempe. Le cri de douleur de mon amour emplit la pièce, alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste.

Je sortis alors ma baguette et l'envoyais voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sirius était par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Je me précipitais vers lui, inquiet. C'est le moment que choisit Slughorn pour arriver dans la pièce.

Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, le maître des potions choisit d'accompagner Sirius, désormais inconscient, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je suis autorisé à le suivre. Je m'inquiétais terriblement. Le bruit du poing de Rogue rencontrant la tempe de Sirius, puis l'horrible cri de ce dernier me retournaient encore les entrailles.

Et surtout, c'est le moment que choisi le cœur de Sirius pour s'arrêter de battre.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Rar : 

Guest : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente review je n'avais pas vu. J'essaie de prendre du recul par rapport à cette fiction, mais je l'adore alors j'ai du mal ! Tu apprendras que je suis du genre sadique, au grand damn de mes lecteurs ! Contente de savoir que ma fiction te plais, et merci pour la review !

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Sirius.**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Un étau m'enserrait la poitrine et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait piétiné sans pitié mon cerveau.

Je regardais autour de moi. Des murs blanc. Du blanc partout. Je sentis quelque chose de dérangeant dans mon nez, et alors que je portais ma main à la source du dérangement, je sentis un tuyau. Je suivis le tuyau des yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais branché à une machine. J'étais à l'infirmerie.

Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Merde alors ! En plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau enrobé dans du coton. Merde Sirius souviens toi ! J'avais embrassé James. Il était parti précipitamment après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Et il était arrivé en retard en potion. Les potions. Il s'est passé quelque chose en potion. Souviens toi Sirius, allez ! Je soupirais de désespoir ! Putain de mémoire !

Je me retournais et aperçus James qui s'approchait, inquiet. Soudain, la mémoire me revint.

 _Flash Back_

 _James n'était toujours pas là. Que faisait-il ? Rogue était énervé. Très énervé. Et il se retenait de me frapper devant tout le monde. Ça se voyait. Soudain, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Le professeur Slughorn invita la personne à entrer :_

 _\- 20 minutes de retard Mr Potter. Cela fera donc 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir, les consignes sont au tableau._

 _Je me retournais pour voir James s'approcher de sa table avec une démarche nonchalante, me souriant en passant. Ce sourire m'avais requinqué et, perdu dans la contemplation de celui que j'aimais, j'avais dérapé et coupé un plus gros morceau que ce qui était prévu._ _Ce fut apparemment la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron pour Rogue qui s'est exclamé :_

 _\- Mais tu le fait exprès petit con ! Je t'avais dit fine lamelle !_

 _Je me sentis palir. Merde, pourquoi maintenant en pleine classe ? M'apercevant que James me regardais, je me forçais à répondre comme je ne l'aurais jamais fait en privé._

 _\- Ta gueule ! Me parle pas comme ça !_

 _Slughorn était toujours dans la réserve. Et apparemment il n'entend rien. Je vis Rogue s'énerver. S'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort._

 _\- Pardon ? À qui tu penses parler petite merde ?_

 _Rogue me tenait par le col. Je voyais que James s'était avancé pour intervenir lorsque Rogue leva son poing et me frappa sur la tempe. La douleur était insoutenable, et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier. Rogue s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, mais tout à coup il a volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me suis laissé tomber par terre, me tenant la tête à deux mains._

 _Je voyais James se précipiter vers moi, mais la douleur a eu raison de moi et je sombrais dans le noir._

Merde alors ! Rogue allait me tuer… James se précipita vers moi, me répétant qu'il était désolé, et débitant des 《mon amour》 à une vitesse affolante. Ça m'en donnait le tournis…

\- James ! James calme toi ! Cornedrue ! Stop !

\- Quoi ?

\- Calme toi. C'est bon ça va. Juste moins fort parce que j'ai mal au crane.

\- Tu m'étonne ! T'as fait une commotion cérébrale et en plus t'as une fracture de l'os temporale et la douleur était tellement forte que ton coeur s'est arrêté ! Oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! Ça fait une semaine que tu dors !

\- Hey mon amour ça va okay ? Je vais bien.

\- Dis Sirius, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec les Serpentards ?

\- Rien…

\- Non pas rien, dis moi ?!

\- Mais rien ! C'est la première fois, OK !

Madame Pomfresh arriva, criant que son patient, moi en l'occurrence, avait besoin de calme.

\- Je vais devoir vous examiner Sirius. En privé, Monsieur Potter.

\- Sirius ne me cache rien, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

\- Je préférerais que tu sortes James. Hey, ne boude pas, tu reviendras après.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser furtivement, et le poussais gentiment en arrière.

Une fois que James eut disparu de mon champ de vision, Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers moi, un sourire amusé et vainqueur sur les lèvres :

\- Alors enfin Sirius ? Attention, doucement. Vous avez une commotion. Et une fracture. Combien voyez vous de doigts ?

\- Trois.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Poudlard, l'infirmerie.

\- Et que s'est il passé ?

\- Rogue m'a frappé. Sur la tempe.

\- C'est donc Rogue. Qui l'eut cru ? Bien, reposez vous Sirius, vous serez sorti pour les vacances. Et si les vacances se passent mal, s'il trouve un moyen de vous atteindre hors de Poudlard, je voudrais que vous passiez me voir à la rentrée. En fait, passez me voir dans tout les cas. Sainte Mangouste a été avertie, si vous avez le moindre problème, contactez les.

\- D'accord Madame.

Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna vers le bureau et, quelques secondes plus tard, James se précipita vers moi. Son affection et son inquiétude m'arrachèrent un sourire. Si j'étais une fille, je l'aurais qualifié de mignon. Mais j'ai beau être pédé, je n'en suis pas là. James brandit un parchemin roulé, l'air fier et particulièrement excité. Il me le tendit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'apprêtais à briser le seau de cire lorsque je me rendis compte que l'écusson portait la lettre B. Et je l'avais souvent vu ce symbole. La noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

\- James ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Mais ouvre !

Alors j'ouvris, un profond poids dans l'estomac. L'écriture fine et aristocratique de mon père me sauta aux yeux, accentuant mon malaise. Je plissais les yeux pour lire.

 _Monsieur Potter_

 _Il est vrai que votre absence a été fortement remarquée, et rien ne vous empêche de me rendre visite de temps à autre, la porte des Black sera toujours ouverte à un Potter._

 _Vous ne me dérangez point, et vos conseils sont les bienvenus. Ainsi, je sais que la jeune Brown à la cuisse légère, pardonnez mon langage. Je ne peux que comprendre cette faiblesse que vous avez eu, et je ne serai que vous conseiller de vous contrôler à l'avenir._

 _Je reste donc prudent, et j'attends. Si toutefois les résultats devait être positifs, Sirius assumera ses responsabilités de père comme il se doit._

 _Si votre comportement s'améliore, vous m'envoyez ravis. Dumbledore lui même m'a assuré de votre bonne conduite._

 _Alors c'est cela votre requête. Vous souhaitez que Sirius passe les vacances chez vous. Je ne peux vous le refuser, en connaissance de votre statut de sang._

 _Je souhaite juste que Sirius passe une fois la réception des résultats du test de paternité._

 _Bonne journée._

 _Orion Black_

Je me tournais vers James, abasourdi. Mon père avait dit oui. Il m'avait autorisé à passer mes vacances chez James. J'embrassais James, fou de joie, puis il dut quitter l'infirmerie.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de la présence de Lily Evans derrière moi.

\- Oh… Evans

\- Alors tu sors avec Potter ?

\- Moui… dis tu pourrais…

\- Ne rien dire ? Bien sur. Vous êtes mignons !

\- Mer..ci.

\- Oh, et tu peux demander à Pomfresh pour tes bras, elle a une super crème.

Je me rendis compte que mes manches étaient relevées, et que mes cicatrices étaient parfaitement visibles. Je tirais sur mes manches, gêné.

\- Comment tu sais ça Evans ?

\- Parce qu'il m'arrive d'en avoir besoin.

Comment Lily la préfète parfaite pouvait-elle se scarifier. Je décidais d'en savoir plus. Et puis quelque chose me disait que je pouvais avoir confiance.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Famille de merde, amis de merde, vie de merde. Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas si je peux te le dire…

\- Je jure sur mon honneur de sorcière, sur la magie primaire et sur la mienne que je ne divulguerais rien de ce que Sirius Black pourrait me dire.

\- Est ce que viol et torture est un motif suffisant ?


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Enjoy !

Pdv James

Je bouclais mes valises, impatient de quitter Poudlard pour la première fois de ma vie. Peut-être parce que Sirius me suivait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait jamais été prêt si vite. Il était déjà à côté de la porte, trépignant d'impatience. Je mis fin à son calvaire et le rejoignit. Rémus et Peter attendaient en bas… Peter ! C'est vrai qu'il était vachement silencieux et triste depuis la rentrée. Ce n'est pas grave, aucune tristesse ne résiste à James Potter. Je vais lui redonner le sourire moi ! Justement il est là, en pleine discussion avec Rémus. Je m'exclame.

\- Peter ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va.

\- Allons Quedver ! Un peu plus d'entrain ! C'est les vacances ! Ça te dirait de venir chez nous la deuxième semaine des vacances, une fois noël passé ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Aller Qued' ! Une invitation pour toi tout seul chez le Grand James Potter. Ça ne se refuse pas, un cadeau pareil ! Et puis mes parents vont être vachement absents, on pourra faire une ballade en animagus.

\- Et même moi je veux que tu viennes ! Renchérit Sirius.

\- Bon d'accord. Je demanderais à ma mère.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à emmener ta sœur, elle est cool pour une moldue.

Le regard de Peter se voila de tristesse et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu dire. Alors que nous entrions en gare de Pré Au Lard, Quedver se décida à répondre, d'une voix contenant une souffrance qu'aucun de nous n'avait remarqué :

\- Sara est malade, James.

\- Malade ? De quoi ?

\- Un cancer de la thyroïde.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave la thyroïde Peter !

\- James, pourrais-tu suivre un minimum en étude des moldus ! Je suis désolé Quedver, mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

Le reproche était palpable dans le ton de Peter, en alors que nous nous assîmes dans notre compartiment, je ne comprenais toujours rien.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va un jour se donner la peine de m'expliquer ?

\- James ! Le cancer de la thyroide chez les moldus, c'est mortel. Expliqua Remus

\- Merde Peter ! Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? On t'aurait écouté !

\- Je ne pense pas. Réplique Peter amèrement.

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si Pet' nous sommes les Maraudeur, on est unis !

\- Oui, mais vous étiez obnubilés par Sirius !

Ce dernier leva soudainement la tête, intrigué par l'emploi de son prénom.

\- Peter ne nous reproche pas ça ! Dis-je

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que Sirius va mal !

\- Et moi je ne peux pas aller mal ?! Ma sœur va mourir !

\- Et Sirius meurt à petit feu !

\- N'exagère pas James !

\- Je n'exagère pas !

\- Je vous signale que je suis là !

Sirius avait les joues rougies par la colère, et il sortit en trombe du compartiment. Après un regard noir pour Peter, je sortis à la recherche de Sirius. J'étais terriblement inquiet pour Patmol. J'étais certain que les Serpents lui faisaient du mal, mais il ne voulait rien dire. A droite ou à gauche ? Je choisi la gauche, au hasard. J'arrivais au fond du train, bredouille. Je repartis donc vers la droite. Soudain, des éclats de voix me parvinrent :

\- T'es fier de ton coup hein Black ! Tu feras moins le malin quand tu te retrouveras à quatre….

\- Rogue pas maintenant ! Pas dans le couloir.

\- T'as raison. Black ?

Un bruit de coup me parvint, suivi d'un deuxième. Je hâtais le pas, et vit Sirius, les bras retenus en arrière par Lestrange, en train de se faire proprement tabasser par Servilus. Je sortis ma baguette et envoyais voler Rogue, tandis que Lestrange pris la fuite. J'étais en proie à une colère incontrôlable. Je me jetais sur Rogue, lui donnant un coup de poing, puis deux, puis trois. Ce n'est que quand Sirius posa sa main sur mon épaule que je m'arrêtais. Je le suivis jusqu'aux toilettes, et Sirius m'embrassa. Je répondis avec plus de ferveur et entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de mon amour et le plaquais au mur. Tout mon amour, toute mon inquiétude des derniers mois passèrent dans ce baiser. Je l'aime. C'est fou comme je l'aime. Je me reculais, à bout de souffle. Sirius sourit, de ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Soudain, je fus prit d'un élan de culpabilité. Peter. Il fallait que je m'excuse. Un membre des Maraudeur avait une sœur sur le point de mourir et on n'avait rien vu. Pire, nous l'avons délaissé alors qu'il vivait un cauchemar. J'attrapais la main de Patmol et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre compartiment. Remus lisait, tandis que Peter regardait par la fenêtre. Je tentais une interpellation alors que Sirius sortit une BD.

\- Peter. Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne savais pas ce que tu vivais, et j'aurais dû faire attention à ce que tu ressentais. Tu fais parti de nous Qued', comme Lunard, comme Sirius. T'es un Maradeur Peter, et si on te délaisse, alors on ne mérite pas le surnom du meilleur groupe d'amis de Poudlard.

Peter se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu le pense vraiment, James ?

\- Bien sûr, Peter.

\- Et je te dois des excuses aussi. Renchérit Remus.

\- Bon, les excuses ce n'est pas mon fort, mais je m'excuse aussi. Dit Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas grave les gars. On est amis ?!

\- Amis ! m'écriais-je en même temps que Sirius et Remus.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, bien que Sirius reste tout de même réservé. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Je pensais à Lily Evans. Ça allait me faire bizarre, de ne plus la draguer. Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle mais c'était drôle de la voir enrager. Mais Sirius ferait une crise si je la draguais alors que nous sortions ensemble. Personne n'était au courant, sauf Remus et Peter. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que Remus et Sirius avait commencé une partie d'échec. Et que Peter s'ennuyait. Lorsque je m'en aperçu, je proposais à tout le monde une partie des Incollables version sorciers, avec les catégories Sortilèges, Loisir, Créatures, Potions, Citoyenneté, Histoire de la magie. Ce fut Rémus qui commença. Le dé se transforma en un 5 et le bonhomme de Remus avança tout seul de 5 cases. Une voix sortie de nulle part déclara "Sortilège". Une carte s'envola jusqu'à moi pour que je lise la question.

\- Quels sont les effets du sortilège Rictus Sempra ?

\- Il projette la personne.

\- Bonne réponse !

Ce fut mon tour. Je donnai un coup de baguette sur le dé qui indiqua 3. Citoyenneté. Rémus lut ma question.

\- Depuis quand l'usage de potion de fécondation et de mère porteuse pour un couple homosexuel est-il légal ? Tu as de la chance, James.

\- C'est légal depuis 1963.

\- Exact.

Je fis un clin d'oeil à Sirius, qui joua à son tour. Il avança de 6 cases et tomba sur loisir. Peter posa la question

\- Où s'est déroulée la première coupe du monde de quidditch ?

\- À Kaboul.

\- Vrai.

Ce fut au tour de Peter, qui eut potion en thème. Sirius lut la question

\- Dans quel sens faut-il tourner une potion de rajeunissement ?

\- Dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Oui !

Le jeu continua longtemps. Puis, le train arriva en gare de King Cross. Je rangeais le jeu d'un coup de baguette puis nous sortîmes du train. Sirius salua Lily en passant, et je dû restreindre un sentiment de jalousie. C'était idiot. Il avait dit salut à une fille, et alors ? On n'allait pas en faire une affaire d'état. Je réitérais mon invitation à Peter, pris la main de Sirius et rejoignit mes parents. Ma mère et mon père avait un grand sourire, qui s'accentua lorsqu'ils virent les mains de Sirius enlacées aux miennes. Ce fut ma mère qui posa LA question.

\- Vous êtes ensembles ?

\- Oui maman.

\- C'est merveilleux !

Nous transplanions alors vers des vacances qui, au premier abord, promettaient d'être paisibles.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **Pdv Sirius**

Lorsque l'étau se desserra, je chancelais un peu, faible. James me retint les épaules et me sourit.

Je remarquais très vite que nous étions à Godric's Hollow. Mais la maison, que dis-je, le manoir des Potter se distinguait bien des autres maisons. Bien qu'imposante, la demeure ne comportait qu'un seul étage, et cela restait modeste. Une belle allée était taillée et des tulipes, des roses, des camélias et des lilas resplendissaient probablement grâce à un sort de conservation. Le lac dans lequel ils nous arrivaient de nous baigner était gelé.

Nous avançâmes, James et moi, main dans la main. J'inspirais une bouffée d'air et eut l'étrange impression de revivre. Étrange, mais agréable.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi beau que le jardin. Un elfe de maison attendait à la porte et s'extasia lorsqu'il vit Monsieur et Madame Potter ainsi que James entrer. Les manteaux était suspendus par la magie et le mien s'enleva tout seul de mes épaules et alla rejoindre les autres.

Des tableaux représentant des natures mortes s'étalaient d'un côte du mur tandis que sur l'autre cote les ancêtres Potter étaient représentés. Le portrait le plus vieux remontait à 1589 ! Un tapis violet foncé recouvrait le sol de l'entrée et un miroir ne semblait qu'attendre qu'on lui jette un regard.

Un miroir… Mon reflet était plutôt inquiétant. De larges cernes violets soulignaient les poches en dessous de mes yeux. Les os de mes joues étaient visibles et mes cheveux ternes. N'importe qui y ayant prêté attention aurait vu l'hématome qui partait du coin de ma bouche jusqu'à mon oreille, même si il était caché par une potion de dissimulation. Ça, et le bandage qui recouvrait mon crane me donnait l'air d'un enfant battu. Mais en fait, j'étais un enfant battu. Et violé.

Enfin… Je me composais un visage de mec cool et suivis James dans son salon. Son nimbus 75 trônait prêt du canapé et j'étais tout d'un coup pressé d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Ce qui était bien avec Godric's Hollow, c'est que c'était un village sorcier. Il n'y avait aucune discrétion à avoir envers les voisins.

James me prit par le poignet et je réprimais une grimace. Rogue avait l'habitude de me tenir les poignets dans le dos lorsqu'il… La bile me remonta et je me précipitais vers la salle de bain pour vomir. _Merde ne pense pas à ça Sirius ne pense pas à ça !_ Quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je sursautais, apeuré. Je me retournais, persuadé que j'allais me retrouver face à Rogue, ou Lestrange. Mais c'était James. J'inspirais profondément, retint mon souffle dix seconde, expirais, et recommençais. Cette méthode donnée par madame Pomfesh était vachement utile pour calmer les crises de panique. Je vis une fois de plus le visage anxieux de James. J'inspirais profondément une dernière fois pour me redonner contenance.

\- Ça va, juste une nausée post traumatique. Pomfresh a dit que cela devrait passer.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Sirius ? Tu sais je n'ai pas oublié. Tu peux toujours m'en parler si tu le souhaites. Ou tu peux te laisser mourir à petit feux.

\- Je ne meurs pas du tout !

\- Ah bon ? Et tes sursauts à chaque fois qu'on t'approche ? Et le fait que tu ne réussisses même pas à te défendre face à Rogue ? Que tu pèses quoi, quarante kilos ?

\- Même pas, quarante sept !

James leva ses poings et me tambourina la poitrine.

\- Es-tu complètement stupide ? Tu ne vois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je refuse de te perdre ! Je t'aime ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Sirius je t'en supplie.

\- JE. VAIS. BIEN.

Je m'éloignais à grand pas, sentant la crise arriver. Je verrouillais la porte d'un _collaporta_ et attrapais le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main. Je lançais alors un sort de surdité sur la pièce. Je jetais un sortilège de métamorphose sur le livre et il devint une lame. Je me laissais tomber à genoux.

Je levais l'objet, et le précipitais sur mon bras. Une trace rouge apparut, et des goûtes de sang suintèrent. Je recommençais, plus fort, et une tracée de sang coula sur mon avant-bras. Et je ravageais les anciennes cicatrices pas très bien refermées avec plus de violences encore que la dernière fois. Deux larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je me mis à hurler dans un parfait monologue : " _Pourquoi ! Pourquoi James ne s'occupe-t-il pas de ses affaires ? Pourquoi moi ? Sur la centaine d'étudiants à Poudlard, pourquoi moi ? Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir..._ ".

Ma voix se rapprochait du chuchotement alors que je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je cherchais un mot pour le qualifier et le seul qui me vint à l'esprit est : _carnage._

C'était un carnage. Du sang coulaient abondamment de certaines blessures, tandis que d'autres n'étaient que des égratignures.

Je prononçais la formule _vulnera sanentur_ plusieurs fois pour refermais les plus grosses ouvertures, abasourdi. Vidé émotionnellement, comme après chaque crise. C'était le côté le plus attirant de l'automutilation. La sensation de vide intérieur. Ça et l'impression de voir la souffrance couler à travers le sang. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, car bientôt je sentis le poids de la culpabilité m'étreindre. Plus lourd de secondes en secondes. J'avais recommencé. J'avais failli à ma promesse envers Lily, envers James et envers Madame Pomfresh. Mais quel idiot !

J'éclatais en pleurs, me sentant horriblement coupable. Je me martelais les cuisses de mes poings et prononçais entre deux sanglots, sans savoir réellement à qui je m'adressais "pardon… Pardon… Pardon…"

Après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Sirius ? Sirius c'est moi, James. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

Je murmurais un _evanesco_ sur le sang par terre et allais ouvrir à James. Il avait l'air ravagé, comme moi, par la culpabilité. Et la dispute fut vite réglée : je m'excusais, il s'excusait, et nous nous embrassâmes. S'il savait pourquoi je m'excusais réellement. Je m'excusais d'être si sale, si idiot, si faible… Si faible.

Nous étions dans la chambre devant la télé moldue, lorsqu'une chouette entra dans la pièce. Elle apportait deux lettres. Apparemment, c'était une chouette postale. Je fis un bisou à James sur la joue et me dirigeais vers mon courrier. Non, elle contenait trois enveloppes ! Qui voulait donc m'écrire à ce point ? La première lettre, c'était Regulus, son écriture ressemblait tellement à la mienne que je le su tout de suite. L'autre devait être de Lily, puisqu'elle était écrite au styklo. Et la troisième. Ce fut celle que j'ouvris en premier, car je ne reconnus pas l'écriture.

 _Cher Monsieur Black._

 _Nous vous contactons suite à la demande de test de paternité effectuée par le_ _s_ _parents de Miss Brown et les votre._

 _Suite à vos empreintes magiques, à celle de la mère et celle du foetus, nous sommes en mesure de vous assurer de votre_ _ **paternité**_ _. Vous êtes effectivement le père de cet enfant. Si vous souhaitez prendre connaissance du dossier de l'enfant (grossesse actuellement à 22 SG), nous vous recommandons de prendre contact avec notre établissement._

 _Post. Scriptum. : Une copie de cette lettre_ _a_ _été envoyé à vos parents et Miss Brown_ _a_ _également reçu une confirmation de votre paternité)_

 _Cordialement_

 _Sainte Mangouste._

Merde ! Je vais me faire tuer. Et puis moi je m'en contre fous de ce gosse ! Enfin, je pose la lettre pour voir ce que Regulus peut bien avoir à me dire. Car si nos rapports sont cordiaux, ils ne sont pas non plus super amicaux.

 _Sirius._

 _Cela fait longtemps que je me demanda_ _is_ _comment te le dire, mais sache qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pris ma décision. Comme tu le sais, à la fin de cette septième année, je suis censé rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Et tout le monde est persuadé que je vais suivre cette voie. Mais j'ai été voir Dumbledore. Voilà, j'ai décidé de ne pas devenir mangemort. Du moins pas au sens propre du terme. Lorsque j'ai été voir Dumbledore, il m'a dit que, pour plus de sécurité, j'intégrerais les rangs de ce pseudo-seigneur tout en espionnant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est une société secrète qui lutte contre Lui. Cette lettre et hyper confidentielle et tu dois la brûler lorsque tu la lira_ _s_ _. C'est pour cela que je t'écris par chouette postale. Je t'ai toujours admir_ _é_ _, Sirius. Pour ta rébellion. Je n'ai jamais osé me rebeller, ou encore venir te parler alors que je pensai_ _s_ _pareil que toi. Que veux-tu, c'est toi le Gryffondor, pas moi. Nos rapports ne sont pas ce qu'il_ _s_ _devraient être. C'est idiot. J'ai envi_ _e_ _de profiter de mon frère moi. Je t'aime, Sirius. Et même si ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent dans la famille Black, bien je te le dis quand même. Parce que je les emmerde littéralement. Je me fous de cette famille, de ces principes à la con et de leur idéologie à deux noises ! Toujours pur mon cul ouais !_ _En quoi c'est pur que de_ _s_ _e marier entre cousin ? Je pousse un coup de_ _gueule_ _parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je garde tout cela en moi et qu'il faut que cela explose. Au fait, si tu souhaite_ _s_ _me parler au sujet de ce qu'ils te font, n'hésite pas. Je suis désolé que tu_ _aies_ _à subir ça. Va voir Dumbledore, il devrait pouvoir t'aider à t'en sortir._

 _Amicalement,_

 _R.A.B._

Alors là j'étais sur le cul. Régulus, dans la résistance contre Voldemort ? Regulus qui détestait notre famille ? Choquant. Mais pas tant que cela finalement. S'il n'avait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il était contre, il n'avait jamais dit être pour l'extermination des moldus et autres sangs de bourbes. Je passais à la troisième lettre avant que James ne revienne, car je l'avais mis dehors avant de me mettre à lire.

 _Sirius,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. As-tu reçu le résultat du test de paternité ? Tiens-moi au courant. J'use d'une chouette postale car je n'ai pas encore mon propre hibou. Comment c'est chez Potter ? N'oublie pas notre deal : si tu replonge_ _s_ _, tu me le dis. Ne te sens pas coupable, je sais très bien combien il est difficile de tenir. Tu sais, j'ai mang_ _é_ _l'équivalent de près de 700 kilo calories, et c'était dur. J'essaye progressivement de manger, et j'ai me retenir de ne pas me faire vomir. C'est dur Sirius, et j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide. Ecrit moi, dit moi tout. Je suis ta meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas quand cette lettre va arriver, mais je te souhaite un joyeux noël._

 _Lily_


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Petit anachronisme à suivre, une liberté que je m'accorde parce que j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable donc bon… Et, comme ma fait remarquer une fidèle reviweuse que j'apprécie, je n'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai augmenté l'âge de Regulus, pour qu'il devienne le grand frère de Sirius, et non pas le petit.

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Peter**

Je fus réveillé par les cris excités de ma petite sœur. Mon cerveau mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que nous étions le vingt-cinq. D'habitude, nous ouvrions nos cadeaux à minuit, mais avec la maladie de ma sœur, nous avions décidé de les ouvrir au matin. Je suivis Sarah et nous descendîmes en bas. Mes parents m'embrassèrent en me souhaitant un joyeux noël. Un paquet de lettres étaient posées sur la table, à côté des cadeaux. J'ouvris d'abord les cadeaux de mes parents ; un livre nommé "la métamorphose pour les nuls", un échec version sorcier et du matériel de dessin. Ma sœur m'avait offert des vêtements moldus dont un blouson en cuir noir, deux jeans déchirés, trois tee-shirts, deux pulls et une paire de baskets. Une fois l'ouverture des cadeaux finie, je me dirigeais vers le paquet de lettres. Il y en avait une de James et Sirius et une de Rémus. J'ouvris d'abord celle de Rémus.

 _Salut Peter_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Comment va ta sœur ? Passe le bonjour à ta famille. Je te souhaite un très joyeux noël et une bonne année. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les Pettigrow, mais ici tout va bien. Tu trouveras tes cadeaux en tailles réduites dans l'enveloppe, je te fais confiance pour réussir le contre sort. Tu as commencé tes devoirs au moins ?! N'oublie pas qu'il ne te reste qu'une semaine pour les finir ! La pleine lune s'est bien passée, mes blessures sont complètement refermées maintenant. Même si ta présence a beaucoup manqué à Lunard. N'oublie pas que tu es un Maraudeur Peter, et que l'on te considère tous comme tel. Allez, encore joyeux noël, et on se revoit à la rentrée._

 _Rémus_

J'ouvris plus largement l'enveloppe et sortis ce qu'elle contenait d'autre, c'est à dire 3 minuscules vinyles. Je jetais un sort d'amplification et les disques prirent leurs tailles normales. Je jetais un sort d'écoute et la musique des bizarr sisters emplie ma chambre. J'ouvris l'autre lettre en fredonnant. La voix de James retentit

 _\- Joyeux noël Peter ! Je suis avec Sirius cet idiot_

 _\- Idiot toi-même James ! Ce n'est pas moi qui renifle mes caleçons pour savoir si…_

 _\- Ta gueule Sirius je te signale que rien n'est effaçable ! Bref…_

 _\- Joyeux Noël, ne suis pas les conseils de Remus, ne fait pas tes devoirs tu as tout le temps de les faire plus tard..._

 _\- Ne drague pas les copines moldues de ta sœur_

 _\- Et on t'attend avec impatience ici !_

 _\- Bye ! Oh et ton cadeau va arriver d'ici quelque secondes._

 _\- Éloigne-toi de la lettre !_

Je jetais la lettre et sortit de ma chambre a toute vitesse. A peine eus-je fermé la porte qu'une explosion retentit.

\- Peter ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien m'man. James et Sirius.

\- Oh.

J'ouvris précautionneusement la porte. Pour découvrir ma chambre, en parfait état, avec un parchemin sur mon lit. Un parchemin et une plume ?! Tout ça pour un parchemin et une plume ?!

Je pris le dit parchemin dans mes mains pour y lire une note :

 _Cher client, ceci est une notice d'utilisation. Les différents parchemin_ _s_ _vous permettent de communiquer. L'utilisation de la plume fournie est essentiel_ _le_ _à la communication. Avec Zonko, l'instantanéité est assurée ! Bonne journée._

Je pris le parchemin et la plume et les rangeais dans ma valise.

La semaine que j'allais passer avec James et Sirius promettait d'être mouvementée.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais dans mon salon, attendant que le portoloin s'active. Vers deux heures, le vase posé au milieu de la table basse tressauta. J'embrassais ma soeur, fit coucou à mes parents et attrapais le vase. Un crochet m'attrapa par le nombril et je tournoyais dans les airs pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me décidais à lâcher et battais des jambes, espérant réussir mon atterrissage. Malheureusement, j'atterris sur les fesses, lamentablement. James et Sirius étaient au-dessus de moi dans le jardin des Potter. James tendit sa main, que j'attrapais.

\- Alors vieux, ces vacances ?

\- Bien, et les tiennes James ?

\- Nickel, avec Sirius on a commencé à…

\- Les garçons ! Appela la mère de James. Rentrez, vous allez prendre froid.

\- Elle fait ça depuis le début des vacances. Chuchota James pas discret du tout.

\- James ! S'offusqua sa mère. Quel enfant indigne… Bonjour Peter, tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour madame Potter, très bien et vous ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Bon, fini les banalités, vient Peter, on a du pain sur la planche ! Dit Sirius en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Je m'engageais dans les escaliers, essayant de courir aussi vite que mes amis, en vain.

\- Alors, Peter, as-tu compris le fonctionnement des parchemins ? Interrogea James.

\- Bah oui, ça fonctionne un peu comme un téléphone. Dis-je

\- Le truc moldu là ? T'en as un sur toi ? Tu me montres ? Demanda Sirius

\- Ouais, attend. Tiens, regarde. Dis-je en sortant l'appareil de ma poche.

\- Ouah ! C'est grand ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Bof, cinq pouces.

\- Pouces ? Questionna James.

\- Environ douze centimètres.

\- Et comment ça marche ? S'enquit Sirius

\- Regarde. Tu appuies là, l'écran s'allume. Ensuite tu fais glisser pour déverrouiller. Là, tu as ton menu d'application et… Expliquais-je

\- Stop ! Déverrouiller ? Application ? James avait un air perdu sur le visage, air que partageait Sirius.

\- Déverrouiller, c'est un système pour que l'écran ne reste pas allumé en continu. Si tu appuies sur ce bouton, l'écran s'éteint. Il faut ré-appuyer et faire glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller. Renseignais-je

\- Wow ! C'est la plus belle forme de magie que je n'ai jamais pu voir ! Les moldus sont vraiment intelligents.

\- T'as raison James, je crois que je vais m'en acheter un. Déclara solennellement Sirius.

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

\- Ouais, ça a l'air cool et puis si ça peut énerver mes parents alors je suis pour. Ou on peut acheter ça ? S'enquit Sirius

\- Il faudrait aller dans un magasin moldu. Eum, je pense que si on va à Londres, on doit pouvoir en trouver un.

\- Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Sirius

\- Attends, il faut s'habiller en moldu si on n'y va comme ça on va finir à l'asile.

\- Asile ? Interrogea James

\- Laisse tomber. Où est la salle de bain ?

\- Au fond du couloir. Ne te perd pas ! Précisa James

\- Très drôle.

Je sortis mes habits de ma valise et me dirigeais vers la dite salle de bain. J'enfilais un tee-shirt ou il était marqué 《Nirvana》en grand, un jean troué, je n'avais pas trop compris la mode mais bon, et mon blouson en cuir noir. J'arrangeais mes cheveux blonds et repartis vers la chambre, ou Sirius était au-dessus de James en train de le chatouiller tout en lui volant un baiser de temps en temps. Un sourire éclaira mon visage et je me raclais la gorge, ravi de les déranger.

Sirius se retourna, et sautant en bas du lit, une brusque rougeur colorant ses joues. James n'était pas mieux, et il passa une main de ses cheveux. Toutes les filles étaient persuadées que c'était pour se donner un air cool, mais c'était en réalité un tic lorsqu'il était gêné. Sirius se mit alors à rire, d'un rire un peu nerveux, et je le suivis, littéralement mort de rire. James ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et nous avons fini tous les trois les larmes aux yeux avec un mal de ventre terrible. Une fois définitivement calmés, nous partions vers le Londres moldu. Et j'eus une fois encore l'occasion de faire découvrir une des merveilles moldues à James et Sirius : le métro. Après que nous fîmes assis, Sirius partit dans une grande discussion ponctuée de mouvement de main à éviter à propos de son sujet préféré : A quel point les moldus sont géniaux.

Une fois le téléphone acheté et l'abonnement pris, nous reprenions le métro en sens inverse. A peine arrivé à la maison de James, Sirius ouvrit la boite avec impatience. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, une sonnerie retentit. James et Sirius sursautèrent et je sentais mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis que c'était ma mère qui m'appelait. Je décrochais avec appréhension.

\- Allo maman ?

\- Peter, ou es-tu ?

\- Ben chez les Potter, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Sara a fait une crise d'œdème pulmonaire. Il faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital.

\- J'arrive.

Je rangeais mon téléphone et répondis au regard interrogatoire des garçons :

\- Ma soeur est malade, elle a été hospitalisée. Il faut que j'y aille

\- Prends la poudre de cheminette !

\- C'est une moldue, Sirius !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Bon bah allons y.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas venir ?

\- Bah bien sûr que si !

La mère de James descendit les escaliers :

\- Où devez-vous aller ?

\- Un hôpital moldu, le ?

\- CHRU de Londre

\- Je peux vous faire transplaner là-bas si vous voulez.

\- Volontiers ! Allons-y.

James saisit la main de sa mère et de Sirius, qui prit la mienne. Le transplanage ne dura qu'un instant. C'était un hôpital comme les autres : Blanc, grand, huit étages. Une entrée avec le slogan "Urgences", et une autre qui indiquait "Visiteurs et personnes étrangères au service". C'était la deuxième qui nous intéressait. Je franchis donc la porte suivi de mes deux amis. La dame de l'accueil me sourit chaleureusement et me souhaita le bonjour. Je pris la direction de l'ascenseur, m'attendant à devoir monter au huitième étage, la pédiatrie. Mais ma mère, les yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes, m'indiqua que ce n'était pas au huitième, mais au premier. Le centre hospitalier s'organisait ainsi : Rez de chaussé : accueil. Premier étage : réanimation/soin intensif deuxième étage : cardiologie ; troisième étage : endocrinologie/diabétologie ; quatrième étage : psychiatrie ; cinquième étage : pneumologie ; sixième étage : maladie infectieuses ; septième étage : chirurgie ; huitième étage : pédiatrie. Ouf, cela en faisait des pôles. Mais le fait que ma mère veuille me conduire au premier m'inquiétait particulièrement. James et Sirius n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, d'ailleurs ils se tenaient plutôt en retrait depuis notre arrivée. Et puis, la loi était stricte en soin intensif : la famille uniquement. Je leur proposai donc soit de rester en salle d'attente, soit de rentrer chez eux. Ils prirent la première option. Je leur dis donc « à tout à l'heure » et me dirigeais vers l'unité où était ma sœur. La peur m'enserrait la poitrine. Une peur sans nom, que seule ceux ayant un proche malade connaissent. Je savais ce qui allait se passer un jour, elle allait mourir. C'était inévitable. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que cela arriverait le plus tard possible. En poussant la porte de la chambre 209, je me rendis compte de l'état d'urgence absolue dans lequel se trouvait une des plus jeunes patientes atteinte d'un cancer. Elle était pale, les yeux fermés, une perfusion reliée au cathéter de sa main. L'électrocardiogramme me paraissait bien irrégulier, et j'eus une envie subite de la serrer très fort dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passait. C'était faux. La voix brisée et rauque de ma mère résonna dans la pièce : C'est pour cette nuit. Je fermais les yeux, le souffle coupé par ces quatre mots. Et ma mère eut raison, ou plutôt les médecins eurent raison. Vers dix-neuf heures, l'électrocardiogramme chuta vers le zéro, pour ne plus jamais remonter. Sara Elia Margaery Pettigrow était décédée à dix-neuf heures vingt-sept à l'âge de neuf ans et onze mois.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Les choses dégénèrent dans ce chapitre. Il y aura deux PDV Sirius à la suite car si je l'avais fait en un seul chapitre, cela aurait été trop d'un coup. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est déjà très long (enfin, pour moi hein) puisqu'il fait 2791 mots, ce qui est le plus long chapitre jamais écrit dans l'histoire de cette fiction ! Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier pour être près de 200 personnes à suivre mon histoire. Toujours en manque de review, mais même si ce sont des vues "fantomes", elles me font plaisir ! Alors n'arrêtez surtout pas ! Enjoy.

 **Pdv Sirius**

La rentrée était passée depuis deux semaines. Et elle n'était pas gaie du tout. Peter était hyper mal, quoi de plus normal, sa sœur était morte, Remus plus silencieux que jamais et James de plus en plus suspicieux. Il se rapprochait de la vérité de plus en plus dangereusement. Mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas trouver ! Il savait déjà que certains serpentards étaient violents et que mon père n'y voyait aucune objection, bien au contraire. Mais c'était tout. Et j'espérais bien que cela resterait tout encore très longtemps. De plus, le souvenir de la réaction de mon géniteur était encore bien gravé dans mon esprit.

 _Flash Back_

 _James se tenait à mes côtés alors que Kreatur multipliait ses révérences devant James, le qualifiant de "Jeune homme convenable au sang honorable". James souriait alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce numéro, je l'avais déjà beaucoup trop entendu. Nous attendions que Père finisse son rendez-vous avec je ne sais qui. Regulus était descendu, et s'était figé à ma vue. Ce fut moi qui fi_ _s_ _le premier pas._

 _\- Salut, grand frère._

 _\- Sirius ! Que fais-tu là ?_

 _Dit-il en me tendant une main amicale, que je serrais de bon coeur. James semblait ébahi._

 _\- Je dois remettre le test de paternité à Père._

 _\- Oh ! Et alors ?_

 _\- Positif._

 _\- Tu plaisante ?_

 _\- En ais-je l'air ?_

 _\- Non…_

 _Regulus me fit un sourire, que seul un Black pouvait interpréter parfaitement. C'était le sourire qui disait : "Je suis là, je te soutiens, et je compatis à la douleur qui va sans nul doute possible t'envahir quand tu recevra_ _s_ _LA correction." Je_ _le_ _lui rendis. Puis il s'éclipsa, craignant que mon père ouvre la porte. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard._

 _\- Sirius._

 _\- Père._

 _\- Monsieur Potter ! Bienvenue !_

 _\- Monsieur Black. Ravi d'être de retour._

 _\- Souhaitez-vous un thé ? Venez, ne restez pas là. Kréatur !_

 _\- Oui, Maître ?_

 _\- Sert-nous un thé._

 _\- Oui, Maître._

 _Kreatur claqua des doigts et trois tasses de thé fumantes apparurent sur la table basse autour de laquelle nous étions assis. James et mon père échangeaient des banalités, tandis que je continuais d'appréhender le moment où…_

 _\- Sirius ? Passons dans l'antichambre, veux-tu ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, Père. Je vous suis._

 _Ce moment…_

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Je suis le père._

 _\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Sirius ! Un enfant hors-mariage, je n'y crois pas ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, quelle éducation je t'ai donné, dis-moi ?! A moins qu'à force de fréquenter des hybrides, tu es fini par devenir aussi inférieur qu'eux ?! (le rapport ?) Regarde-moi quand je te parle !_

 _Mon père m'attrapa par les cheveux mi-longs pour_ _me forcer_ _à le regarder. Son poing entra violemment en contact avec mon œil. Puis mon ventre, mes bras, mes jambes, tout y passa. Lorsque mon père eut fini, il me toisa de la même manière que depuis les quatre dernières années, puis me jeta un glamour, pour camoufler les traces de coup_ _s_ _naissante_ _s_ _. Malgré la douleur lancinante que je ressentais de partout, je me forçais à faire comme si de rien était. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, et je pris la poudre de cheminette pour le manoir Potter. Peter arrivait demain après tout._

Je rejoignis Lily et nous marchâmes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit commençait à tomber, et j'allais devoir rejoindre Remus pour la pleine lune. Ma meilleure amie remonta les escaliers après un baiser sur ma joue, et je me tournais vers les portes. Sauf que je me sentis traîner en arrière.

Rogue me plaqua contre le mur. Je grimaçais. Mais les coups ne tombèrent pas. Je levais mes yeux vers Servilus, septique. Grave erreur. Rogue plongea son regard dans le mien et pénétra mon esprit. Il brisa violemment mes défenses une à une. Et passa mes souvenirs en revue. James, non. Mon père, non. La cabane hurlante, oui. Je tentais par tous les moyens de fermer mon esprit, mais c'était trop tard. Rogue avait déjà vu comment passer sous le saule. Il sortit de mon esprit tout aussi violemment qu'il y était entré, et un sourire malsain éclaira son visage. Il déclara d'un ton contenant mal sa satisfaction et son excitation :

\- Enfin je vais connaître le secret des Maraudeurs.

\- Ne passe pas sous le saule aujourd'hui ! Prévenais-je

\- Ta gueule sale putain ! Qui t'as permis de parler ?

Rogue ponctua sa phrase de coups et me tabassa encore un moment, évitant soigneusement mon visage, avant de s'éloigner, m'indiquant qu'il allait de ce pas sous le saule. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais une sonnette d'alarme tinta dans mon cerveau. Remus ! C'était la pleine lune, Rogue ne devait pas y aller ! Je puisais dans le reste de mes forces pour sortir mon miroir à double sens.

\- James ! James…

Le visage de Cornedrue apparut. J'articulais :

\- Rogue… va passer…. Sous…. Le saule

\- Quoi ?! Sirius que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rogue ! Sous le saule…

\- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Sirius !

Je sentis mes paupières se faire lourde, je lâchais le miroir et ma tête bascula. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience, une dernière pensée pour Remus dans la tête.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. James et Peter étaient présents, autour d'un lit au paravent fermé. Je n'avais jamais vu de regard comme celui que James me lançait. Un mélange de haine, de fureur et d'inquiétude. Il posa une question d'un ton froid, glacial qui me fit frissonner.

\- As-tu était torturé par Rogue pour lui avoir dit le secret de Remus ?

\- Non ! Il m'a jeté un sortilège de légilimencie. Comment va-t-il ?

Le soulagement était visible sur le visage de James. Mais à ma question, il reprit une mine inquiète.

\- Mal. Il va très mal ! Dis-moi Sirius, pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec les serpentards ?

\- Je ne passe pas mon temps avec eux !

\- Je suis sûr que c'est avec eux que tu passes tes week-ends tout du moins.

\- Pas du tout ! James tu ne me fais quand même pas une crise de jalousie ? Ce sont les serpentards ! Tu sais à quel point je les hais !

\- Non je ne le sais pas ! Remus a dit qu'il sentait LEUR odeur sur toi ! Tu fous quoi avec ces bâtards Sirius Black !

\- Mais je te jure que je ne fais rien de mal ! Des "séances de remise à niveau" exigées par mon géniteur ! Tu crois sérieusement que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec eux !

\- C'est bon n'amour. Je te crois.

Une semaine passa. Nous étions début février.

En déjeunant ce matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de Rogue et Lestrange à la table des Serpentards.

La salle se vidait peu à peu, et nous fument parmi les derniers à sortir. En passant les portes de la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, comme d'habitude. Seulement, pour la première fois, tout le hall était silencieux. Bizarre. Nous nous arrêtâmes et je regardais aux alentours. Une élève de quatrième année me montra du doigt et éclata de rire avec la fille qui l'accompagnait. Un mec de septième année, appuyé contre un mur, eut un sourire qui était tout sauf amical. Une sueur froide me parcourut.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. J'étais habitué à ce que tout le monde me regarde dans les couloirs, mais pas de cette façon-là. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi. Des doigts me pointaient et des bouches se tordaient en des sourires moqueurs. Un groupe de filles se mirent à chuchoter d'une manière pas discrète pour une noise. Je cherchais James des yeux, mais il était déjà parti chercher une explication. Mon souffle se coupa. Mon père devait avoir organisé un truc de sang pur bien mauvais et les gens me tenaient pour responsable. C'était la seul explication. Je parvins à passer un groupe de sixièmes années qui ricanèrent sur mon passage, lorsqu'une voix s'écria derrière moi :

\- Regardez, voilà la pédale.

Ses mots me frappèrent comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Je m'arrêtais net. J'avais du mal entendre. Lentement, je me retournais. Yohan -Zabini et son meilleur ami, Malfoy, à me fusiller du regard. Malgré ma panique, je me forçais à rester calme et me retournais :

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris, pédale.

Autour de nous, j'entendis des hoquets de surprise. La foule se faisait de plus en plus compact, et ce fut à qui aurait la plus belle photo pour les annales de Poudlard. Je m'efforçais de prendre un ton calme et répliquais :

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de t'embarquer la dedans.

\- Ah non, tu crois ?

Zabini fit un pas vers moi. A cette distance, il pourrait me frapper s'il le voulait. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la foule à la recherche de James. Ou était-il passé ?

\- Tout le monde a le droit de savoir qui tu es vraiment, Sirius Black. Tu pues tellement le pédé que je n'arrive même pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu. Au moins, toute l'école est au courant.

Je me creusais le cerveau pour comprendre. Était-il au courant pour James et moi ? Si oui, c'était moins grave que je ne le pensais. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Je guettai alors une brèche dans la foule et m'y engouffrais. C'est alors que je vis. Des photos magiques étaient placardés sur chaque mur, avec pour titre :

 **Voici à quoi Sirius Black passe ses week-ends.**

Et en dessous, des photos de moi taillant une pipe à Rogue. Une autre ou je me faisais enculer par Lestrange. Les photos avaient été retouchées pour qu'aucune trace de douleur ou de répugnance n'apparaisse mon visage. J'avais l'air d'aimer ça.

 _Toute l'école est au courant._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Et merde. Je me retournais et fis face à James, qui me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et de haine. Il s'avança vers moi. Je crus voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Je reculais, instinctivement, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour éviter le poing de James qui s'abattit sur ma mâchoire. La violence du choc me fit tomber sur ma hanche, déjà déboîtée par les assauts de Rogue. Je mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Les élèves autour de nous hurlèrent de rire. C'est alors que mes neurones se connectèrent. _James m'avait frappé. James, Cornedrue, Mon Amour avait été violent avec moi. James m'avait fait mal. James était une menace._ Je ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine et me mit à me balancer d'avant en arrière. La douleur de ma hanche était telle qu'elle se répandait dans tout mon corps. Je voulus prendre une grande inspiration mais ne parvint qu'à aspirer un petit filet d'air. Quelqu'un me cracha dessus. Les 《pédé》, 《pédale》, 《sale putain》étaient de plus en plus fort. Des taches noires obstruaient maintenant mon champ de vision. Je ne parvenais plus à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons.

D'habitude, James était là, il me prenait dans ses bras, me filait un anxiolitique et la crise se calmait. Mais il n'était pas là et je suffoquais littéralement. Une voix hurla aux élèves de se disperser. Je ne pus identifier cette personne, mais je l'entendis marmonner : "Merlin…", je la sentis me porter et me déposer sur un lit d'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh fit couler une potion que j'identifiais être celle contre la panique et me força à m'allonger. Une fois la crise passée, j'ouvris les yeux. Le professeur qui m'avait sauvé de cet enfer, était McGonnagal. Plutôt étonnant. Je l'avais toujours imaginée comme une femme froide, distante, qui aurait été la première à me cracher dessus avec les élèves. Au contraire, elle était là, me souriant amicalement, l'air inquiet. Je lui fis un faible sourire pour la rassurer, mais cela eut l'air de l'inquiéter encore plus.

Une semaine passa. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de me forcer à manger. Dumbledore été venu me voir. Il m'avait demandé si j'avais eu des relations avec les Serpentards sous la contrainte. J'ai dit non. Il était reparti en me rappelant que le sexe était strictement interdit dans l'établissement. Je sais pourquoi Rogue a affiché ces photos. C'est sa vengeance pour le saule cogneur. Pourtant, je l'avais prévenu de ne pas y aller, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais si quelqu'un était bien capable de mauvaise foi, c'était lui.

Et au final, il avait gagné. J'étais désormais totalement seul. J'avais même remballé Lily. Ark ! Je me haïssais tellement ! J'avais envoyé balader la douce et gentille Lily, la seule à s'occuper de moi. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser d'elle, et le lendemain elle était là, souriante et me disant que j'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, elle serait toujours là. Et j'avais pleuré. Merde, je m'étais laissé aller à pleurer devant une fille…

Madame Pomfresh me laissa finalement sortir, et en entrant dans la salle de Gryffondor je sus que mon enfer ne faisait que commencer.

Une dizaine de regards noirs s'étaient tournés simultanément vers moi. Rose avait ses mains posées sur son ventre, et me fusillait du regard. Comme tout le monde. J'avais repéré James, Peter et Rémus mais j'évitais soigneusement de croiser leurs regards. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je levais la tête et me dirigea vers le dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix froide et dure de James avait claqué comme un fouet et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je me tournai lentement et me forçais à avoir l'air assuré

\- Je me rends au dortoir.

\- Sûrement pas ! Une putain de Serpentard n'a rien à faire ici. Quitte la tour.

\- Potter ! S'exclama Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si. Dégage Black. Va rejoindre tes clients.

Je guettais une quelconque aide. Je n'en vis aucune. Tout le monde semblait prêt à soutenir James. James que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis deux, puis je courus hors de la salle commune. Je courus dans les couloirs jusqu'à un mur prêt à m'accueillir. Je me laissais glisser contre ce mur, vidé. La mort apparaissait maintenant comme une belle solution. Je remontais mes manches et me mis à gratter les croûtes pas encore cicatrisées qui recouvraient mes avants bras. La rage m'emplissait, je voulais mourir ! Peu importe le prix, je voulais quitter ce monde de fous, cet enfer qui était le mien. Une fois que le sang eut assez jailli, je baissais mes manches et attendis le sommeil. Sommeil qui ne vint pas, car comme si je n'avais pas encore assez souffert, Lestrange passa dans ce couloir au même moment.

\- Oh ! Le prince des Gryffons exclu, seul contre un mur. Vient donc te joindre à nous, les nobles Serpentards sont prêts à te recueillir.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Non non petit lion… _Impero._ _Tu va_ _s_ _me suivre jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards_.


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M **CHAPITRE VIOLENT**  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Ce chapitre contient des tortures et des agressions sexuelles. Je ferais un résumé au prochain chapitre pour les âmes sensibles.

Enjoy

 **Pdv Sirius**

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais là, subissant les assauts de Lestrange. Heureusement, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Lestrange, seul, était plutôt sympathique. Il essayait de me faire le moins de mal possible, apparemment c'était pour son propre plaisir, mais je n'irais pas m'en plaindre.

Seulement, comme ma vie c'était de la merde et que je n'avais jamais de chance, Rogue finit par arriver, accompagné par Bellatrix. Ma chère cousine…. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit, le sourire aux lèvres, sans faire la moindre remarque. Rogue, lui, ne put se taire bien longtemps.

\- Alors, Sirius, notre jolie surprise t'as plu ? Il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt réussie. Il parait que Potter t'as mis une patate dans la gueule et que tu t'es mis à te balancer d'avant en arrière comme un gosse. Tu sais ce qui se chuchote dans les couloirs ? Que tu t'es fait virer de ta propre salle commune. Et que même eux t'insultent de putain. Il est tombé bien bas, Monsieur Black. Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie. Mets toi sur le ventre, que tu puisses faire ce que tu fais le mieux.

Les mots de Rogue m'avaient blessé plus que n'importe quel coup. Parce que le pire, c'était qu'il disait la vérité. C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

En entendant Rogue claquer la langue d'impatience, je fermais les yeux et me retournais lentement. Il arriva par derrière, et commença à me caresser le dos. J'avais envie de vomir. Son sexe se colla à mon anus, puis le pénétra d'un coup. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. La douleur était insupportable; pire à chaque nouveau viol. Je sentis mes tissus se déchirer à chaque nouveau va et vient tandis que Rogue gémissait de plaisir. Ses ongles rentraient dans mes hanches alors qu'il s'agrippait pour aller encore plus loin. Et sa queue butait dans le fond de mon cul, repartait, revenait, encore et encore. Je hurlais à présent, je suppliais pour que cela s'arrête. Peine perdue. Rogue semblait se délecter de mes hurlements et gémissait encore plus fort; allait encore plus vite. J'avais l'impression que cela ne finirait jamais. Mais si, il finit par éjaculer en criant de plaisir et se retirer.

Je restais sur le ventre, immobile, terrassé par la douleur. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de m'échapper. Peine perdue. À peine eus-je plongé dans mes pensées que la violence de James me revint brutalement en pleine face. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait doucement entre mes cuisses. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir ce que c'était. La semence de Rogue mêlée à mon propre sang. La bile me monta et je me retins de vomir de justesse. J'entendais encore les conversations, quand la voix enjouée de ma cousine demanda :

\- Alors, Severus, tu l'essaies ce sortilège ?

\- Moui… Tiens mon chien, approche.

Je fermais les yeux. Je refusais qu'il teste encore ses plans foireux sur moi. Mais malheureusement, mon avis n'avait pas grande importance aux yeux de Rogue, qui me balança un Doloris. La douleur revint encore… Finalement, c'était à croire qu'il ne me restait plus qu'elle en ce monde. J'hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Chaque millième de seconde était pire que le précédent. J'avais l'impression qu'on me dépeçait, que mon corps était livré aux flammes qui me léchaient de l'intérieur. Puis plus rien. Enfin, si, la douleur qui ne me quittait jamais vraiment tout à fait, mais rien de comparable à un doloris.

Je me redressais à bout de souffle. Je pris appui sur mes deux mains pour me remettre debout. Le monde tanguait autour de moi. Je fis difficilement un pas, puis deux, puis je m'écroulais sur le sol. Les hurlements de rire de mes bourreaux résonnèrent dans la pièce. J'aimerais bien les y voir, moi. Toujours est-il que je me levais une seconde fois, sous les insultes des Serpentards. Quand finalement je réussis, quelque chose m'envoya à terre une seconde fois. Mais pas la fatigue musculaire, non. C'était le sort de Rogue. J'avais le souffle coupé. Du sang s'écoulait de différentes plaies que je ne pouvais voir mais que par contre je sentais. Et putain qu'elles me faisaient mal ! Rogue me jeta un contre sort et la douleur disparut complètement, même celle qui n'était pas due au sortilège. Je pris soin de faire une grimace, me gardant bien de lui dire que je n'avais plus mal nul part. Il gribouilla quelque chose sur son carnet et fouilla dans une armoire. Il sortit quelque chose de bizarre, un peu comme un fouet, et le donna à Bellatrix. L'héritière Black était assise, droite comme une baguette, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle attrapa le manche et fit glisser les lanières sur sa main. Les cordelettes, neuves je croyais, semblaient être du cuir et se terminaient par un nœud. Quelque chose se contracta dans mon estomac. Lestrange prit la parole, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

\- Nous avons contacté ton père, tu sais, à propos du regrettable incident qui a eu lieu. Il nous a autorisé à t'administrer cinquante coups de fouet, oui ce truc là, en punition. Une punition bien douce j'estime, enfin je pense que Bella saura faire pour que cela soit le plus douloureux possible.

\- Allons donc cousin, lève toi. Voilà. Mets les mains contre le mur. C'est bien. Rogue comptera les coups. Promis, à cinquante, je m'arrête.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le fouet s'écrasa violemment sur mon dos. Je me cambrais sous la douleur et retint un gémissement. Un deuxième, puis un autre et encore un antre se suivirent à une cadence rapide. Alors que Rogue disait sept, elle s'arrêta. Je n'avais pas encore crié, préférant me mordre les lèvres, mes je savais que cela ne tarderait pas à suivre. La douleur revenait, encore. Le sifflement des lanières, le cuir qui s'abattait sur mon dos, la sensation de brûlure fulgurante. Nous étions à peine à vingt et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Malgré cela, aucun cri n'avait franchi mes lèvres. Je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction. Seulement, au bout d'une trentaine de coups de fouet, je ne tins plus et hurla. Mes cordes vocales me faisaient souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui irradiait de mon dos. C'était tout simplement horrible. Le pire, c'était lorsque Bellatrix faisait tomber le fouet au même endroit plusieurs fois de suite. J'avais l'impression que cela ne finirait jamais. Pourtant, même les pires choses ont une fin, et Rogue finit par énoncer le cinquante. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement. C'était fini.

\- Attends, viens ici, clébard.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Est-ce que cela ne finirait jamais ? J'obéissais, pourtant, et me laissais tomber à genoux devant Rogue. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que je le suce. Il faisait toujours ça à la fin de leurs exploits. Il sortit sa queue sous les sifflements de Bellatrix et l'enfourna dans ma bouche. Puis il attrapa mes cheveux pour m'imposer le rythme qu'il voulait. J'avais envie de vomir. Envie qui s'intensifia lorsque Rogue éjacula dans ma bouche. J'avalais, sachant ce qui m'attendait si je ne le faisais pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne mangeais plus rien. A chaque fois que j'avalais quelque chose, ce genre d'images me revenaient en bloc. Servilus fit un signe de la main, signifiant que je pouvais partir.

Je me rhabillais et quittais la pièce. J'empruntais un passage secret pour être au plus vite à la salle de bain des préfets. Sauf que lorsque je forçais la serrure, je me rendis compte que Rémus s'y trouvait. Je me retournais et courus hors de la pièce, malgré ses appels. Je me rendis dans le parc et me métamorphosa en chien, sans même me soucier d'une quelconque personne qui aurait pu me voir. Je me dirigeais à fond vers le lac. L'eau était froide, à cette époque de l'année, mais je m'en moquais. J'avais besoin de me laver. Comme prévu, le froid mordit ma peau à mon entrée dans l'eau. Mais je me concentrais à lécher mes plaies une par une, et à nager. J'avais toujours su bien nager, humain ou non. Une fois que je me sentis propre, je sortis et me couchais au pied d'un arbre, toujours sous forme animale. La journée avait était rude, et cela venait à peine de commencer.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Dans les épisodes précédents (oui, je sais, il faut que j'arrête avec les games of thrones, pretty little liars, grey's anatomie, the original, once upon a time, etc…) :

Sirius s'est fait violer, Rogue a testé le sortilège SectumSempra, Bellatrix l'a fouetté, il a voulu prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets mais Remus y était, donc il s'est baigné dans le lac sous sa forme canine. Sans oublier que la violence de James et de ses camarades le fait extrêmement souffrir. Je crois avoir fait le tour.

Pas de monstruosités dans ce chapitre !

 **Bien sur, je ne peux poster ce chapitre sans avoir une pensée pour les victimes de l'attentat d'hier, nous sommes avec vous chers voisin, quoi qu'il arrive. Courage aux belges, et à ceux qui lisent s'il y en a.**

Enjoy

 **Pdv Lily**

Severus arrivait vers moi d'une démarche nonchalante. J'étais plutôt triste ces temps-ci. L'état de Sirius m'inquiétait réellement. Surtout qu'il refusait tout bonnement de me dire qui était son agresseur. _Ça te blesserait trop, je refuse de te briser toi aussi,_ m'avait-il dit. C'était idiot. J'étais blessée de savoir qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je ne pourrais pas être plus blessée. J'embrassais rapidement Severus sur la joue et nous partîmes vers le parc. Je m'étais un peu éloignée de lui au profit de Sirius, et je le regrettais désormais. Quand Black était un arrogant horripilant, qui était là pour moi ? Severus. Et je pense qu'il méritait plus qu'un bonjour par ci par là. C'est pourquoi je lui avais donné rendez-vous cet après-midi. Je souhaitais m'excuser. Et ce que je fis.

\- Dit Sev' ?

\- Humm…

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été souvent avec toi ces temps-ci. Je m'en excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Lily. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Black, hein ?

\- Sirius n'allait pas très bien…

\- Est-ce que " _Sirius_ " était là quand TOI tu allais mal ? Non. Mais je suppose que maintenant tu ne lui parles plus.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je ne lui parle plus ?

\- Cette histoire de prostitution, je pensais que cela aurait un peu refroidi votre relation.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. C'est idiot de ne plus lui parler uniquement parce qu'il a couché avec quelqu'un. Chacun fait des erreurs, et personne ne mérite ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme le fait de se faire exclure de sa propre tour et de se faire frapper par les élèves de sa propre maison.

\- Black ? Le Prince des Gryffons tabassé par les autres Gryffons ? Va-t-il porter plainte pour lèse-majesté ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Severus. Il est déjà bien assez faible comme ça.

\- Faible ? Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Ce qu'il me dit ne te regarde pas.

\- Ah, voilà la traîtresse.

Je me tournais et vit Mael Finnigan et Sandor McLaggen, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Les relations entre moi et les autres élèves de ma maison n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, j'avais et j'étais toujours juste la fille à qui on demande ses notes. Et cela ne leur plaisait pas tellement que je sois meilleure amie avec Severus, un serpentard, et non des moindres. En fait cela ne plaisait pas du tout. Severus avait déjà sorti sa baguette, et je ne tardais pas à sortir la mienne. Les deux Gryffondors nous imitèrent évidemment. Je me forçais quand même à prendre un ton courtois :

\- Un problème Finnigan ?

\- Un gros, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Vas-y, exprime-toi.

\- Le fait que Gryffondor abrite une traîtresse dans sa maison est légèrement dérangeant.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

\- Un problème Servilus ? Voilà qui sera vite réglé. EVERTE STATIM.

Severus fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le truc inquiétant, c'est qu'il ne se relevait pas. Je me retournais pour le rejoindre mais quelqu'un me retint par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, McLaggen.

\- Parle-moi autrement !

\- Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête de me tordre le bras. Aiie !

\- Là je te fais mal ? Et là ?

\- AHHHHHHH

\- Tu la lâches sale con !

Sirius était là, le poing en l'air, et Finnigan gisait maintenant par terre. Je me massais le bras endolori, qui avait maintenant un angle inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Sirius me prit dans ses bras alors que les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Finnigan m'avait fait tellement mal… Sirius passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

\- Attend, et Severus ? Dis-je en un sursaut d'inquiétude pour mon ami.

\- T'inquiètes, Lestrange est déjà avec lui.

Je n'eus pas la force de me retourner pour vérifier. Finalement, j'avais peut-être été un peu dure avec Sirius. Mais la douleur fulgurante de mon bras m'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Madame Pomfresh me prit en charge et me fit prendre une potion pour les os. Je m'allongeais, remerciais Sirius et me plongeais dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque je me réveillais, Sirius était à mes côtés. Mais il était dans un sale état. Nul doute qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie uniquement pour me voir.

\- Sirius ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Le retour du boomerang…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Nos camarades n'ont pas apprécié le coup de poing que j'ai filé à Finnigan.

\- Qui ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui t'a frappé ?

\- En réalité on s'est battu. Finnigan est dans le lit au fond.

\- Sirius ! Tu exagères.

\- Il m'a frappé ! Tu voulais que je me laisse faire ? Oublie tes penchants de préfète un peu…

\- Tu as raison… Pardon.

\- Black !

Sirius devint livide à l'entente de la voix de Potter. Je le sentais mal. Très mal. Et j'avais manifestement raison. Potter attrapa Sirius par l'épaule, le retourna et lui fila un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je criais pour que Madame Pomfresh arrive, Sirius n'était pas en état de se battre. Potter avait le visage rouge et lui hurlait dessus. Les seules phrases que je compris vraiment fut : _Et dire que tu as toujours refusé de le faire avec moi ! Tu disais que tu n'étais pas prêt… En fait tu te réservais au_ _x_ _Serpents ! Sale connard !_ Voilà pourquoi il était autant en colère. Non seulement il s'était fait tromper, mais en plus Sirius n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec lui, et voilà que James apprend qu'il couchait avec les Serpentards… Je crois qu'il dissimulait sa tristesse derrière sa colère. Et dire que je me plaignais avec mes problèmes de petite fille. Je suis vraiment stupide ! Okay, les Gryffondors étaient vraiment pas cool avec moi, on me côtoyait uniquement pour les devoirs et ma sœur prenait un malin plaisir à détruire ma vie, mais quand même ! Pas de quoi vouloir mourir, alors que Sirius souffrait tellement et tenait bon. Je serais plus forte, maintenant. Pendant ce temps Potter était toujours en train de frapper Sirius et il m'effrayait vraiment.

\- Potter ! Arrête, s'il te plait ! Laisse-le, il n'a rien fait ! James je t'en prie ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Potter tourna vers moi son visage déformé par la haine, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il me faisait vraiment de la peine, présentement.

\- Pas de sa faute ! Et s'il baise comme une putain avec ces vipères, ce n'est pas de sa faute ?

\- Non !

\- Ah non ? Tu vas me dire que c'était un viol, tant que tu y es ?

\- N'importe quoi James…

Sirius articula difficilement cette phrase, la bouche pleine de sang. Potter se tourna vers lui et acheva de le détruire.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Ne m'approche plus, tu es tellement semblable à ta famille finalement… Au final, que peut-on attendre d'un Black ?

Mais c'était un monstre ? Comment Potter pouvait-il se permettre de comparer Sirius à sa famille, alors qu'il souffrait tellement ?! Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger, et il repartit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, Sirius fondit en larmes. Je clignais des yeux. Sirius Black, fondre en larme ? Mon dieu… Je me levais, et le prit dans mes bras, ou plutôt dans un bras étant donné que l'autre était plâtré. Quelle merde, vraiment… Une fois calmé, Sirius s'enfuit, probablement honteux d'avoir pleuré dans les bras d'une fille. Je soupirais, lasse de la foutue fierté des garçons.

Je fixais le plafond blanc depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un nouveau patient vint troubler le trouble de l'infirmerie. Rose Brown, enceinte de sept mois, passa les portes soutenue par le professeur Baudelaire, une femme qui nous enseignait la DCFM. Elle était rouge, le visage crispé par la douleur et respirait très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre son enfant au monde maintenant, c'était impossible. Enfin si, c'était possible mais très dangereux. Et je connaissais assez Sirius pour affirmer que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant, quoi qu'il en dise, il serait dévasté.

De plus, même si Rose était loin d'être ma meilleure amie, je ne lui souhaitais pas de perdre sa fille. Nous étions peu à savoir le sexe du bébé, mais Rose me l'avait confié lors d'une discussion. Elle avait beaucoup souffert lorsque Sirius s'était éloigné d'elle. Si elle avait beaucoup de défaut, elle l'aimait réellement. Ce qu'il lui avait fait était odieux. Il était en colère, bien sûr, et regrettait désormais, mais cela n'en était pas moins odieux.

Madame Pomfresh l'allongea et lui fit boire une potion pour solidifier la poche des eaux et fermer le col de l'utérus. Il fallait que le bébé tienne encore un peu. Chez une femme, le bébé serait peut être viable, mais chez une adolescente de dix-sept ans, le risque de mort du nourrisson s'élevait à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent.


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant So cold de Ben Cocks. Je crois que cela se voit.

Enjoy !

 **Pdv James**

Les rayons de soleils vinrent me réveiller. Je me tournais dos à la fenêtre en me frottant les yeux. Le lit vide de Back me narguait. Il était là, tout bien fait, me hurlant que oui, son propriétaire m'a trahi, et que oui, je n'étais qu'une grosse merde pour n'avoir rien vu. J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Pourtant, je croyais que les serpents étaient violents ? Il est peut être maso, comme dans cinquante nuances de Grey. Ou alors ils n'étaient pas si violents que ça. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Sirius adorait se positionner en victime. Et il n'avait jamais voulu me montrer ses blessures. Les incidents en potion et dans le train devaient être isolés. Ou alors ils avaient "rompus" et cela les avaient mis en colère. Ark ! Black ne méritait même pas que je me torture le cerveau pour lui.

A cette pensée, quelque chose se retourna dans mon estomac. Oui, cette rupture me faisait souffrir. Terriblement… Je n'aurais jamais dû le frapper. Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à la hauteur de Finnigan. En parlant de lui, il fallait encore que je me débrouille pour que Sirius n'apprenne pas que je l'avais vengé en allant donner une bonne leçon à Finnigan. Nous avions peut être rompu, mais il était hors de question que je laisse l'homme que j'aime se faire tabasser sans réagir. Mais cela, le dit homme n'avait aucun besoin de l'apprendre. J'avais déjà été assez naïf comme ça.

Peter, Rémus et moi primes la direction de la défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius n'était pas revenu dans le dortoir. Tant mieux, je n'aurais peut-être pas su garder mon sang froid. Mais où pouvait-il bien se laver ? Question bête, chez les serpents… Et il avait gardé la même robe depuis qu'on l'avait viré, soit environ une semaine. Je le savais car des traces de sang séché étaient toujours présentes. Ce qui avait don de déranger les professeurs. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas toujours ses livres et qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. En fait, tout en Sirius énervait nos profs. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Black passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir en cours et se débrouillait toujours pour oublier son matériel. Ce n'est pas comme si l'accès à la tour lui était interdit tout le temps ! Seulement lorsque les cinquièmes années étaient présentes. Non, vraiment, il poussait vraiment les gens à bout ! Qu'il vienne se plaindre, après, de se faire remonter les bretelles entre deux cours. Le côté positif, c'est qu'à aucun moment nos professeurs ne retiraient de point à Gryffondor.

La vue de Sirius coupa court à toutes mes critiques. J'avais juste envie de courir l'aider. Il marchait lentement, une main sur le mur. Et il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement. Merde qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Une fois parvenu à la porte, il s'adossa au mur. Okay, stop ! Je clignais les yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal vu, d'être devenu daltonien. Mais non, Sirius, un Gryffondor, portait bien une cravate et une robe verte. Une robe de Serpentard. Je sentis mes yeux s'injecter de sang. Ce… Cette saleté de putain sans honneur ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir mal ! Les serpents lui avaient probablement défoncé le cul ! Je sentis soudain le besoin de le… Zen, inspire. Je n'allais pas battre mon ex-petit copain. Même si c'était un salopard fini. Cela n'allait sûrement pas remonter sa cote de popularité de se balader en tenue de vipère ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'il voulait jouer au serpent, j'allais lui cracher mon venin !

\- Alors, Black, on a rejoint les Serpents ? Peut-être devrais-tu demander à McGonnagal de te changer de maison ? As-tu déjà prévenu ton père que tu as rallié le "bon" camp ? Non, il faudrait écrire à la gazette. Quel super titre cela ferait : L'héritier Black rentre dans le droit chemin". Ou peut-être devrait-on titrer "Sirius Black rejoint les rangs de Voldemort" ? Tu l'as déjà rejoint ? Tu as son tatouage ?

\- James arrête.

\- Oh que non Rémus ! Je crois que Black a besoin de certaines précisions ! Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Ta nuit t'a exténué, c'est ça ? Répond ! Mais répond moi espèce d'imbécile ! Sale connard, tu t'es fait enculer c'est ça ?

\- James Potter ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et lâchez monsieur Black immédiatement.

Le professeur Baudelaire me regardait avec un air sévère, désapprouvant ouvertement ma conduite. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres Gryffondors, qui voulaient me taper dans la main. Je leur jetais un regard noir et j'allais m'asseoir à une table au fond de la classe. J'entendis cette connasse de prof sermonner Sirius sur sa tenue. Mais bien sûr, elle ne lui retira aucun point. Pas plus que les autres professeurs de la journée. Ils avaient tous pitié de Black.

Allons-y ! Plaignons tous ce pauvre Sirius Black, le pauvre petit Sirius. Oui, cela doit être terriblement difficile de se faire défoncer le cul toute la journée, d'être la putain de la maison adverse ! Je balançais mon poing dans le mur du dortoir, ce qui fit sursauter Rémus.

\- Tout va bien, James ?

\- Bien sûr… Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! Comment cela pourrait-il mal aller ? Je suis le plus gros cocu du monde, et mon petit copain est peut-être en ce moment même en train de baiser avec les Serpents ! Alors oui, tout va bien.

\- James ? James ou tu vas ? James !

Je sortis en claquant la porte. J'aurais bien donné un coup de poing au le mur, mais ma main était déjà assez abîmée. Je parcourus les couloirs, sans but précis. La douleur se raviva alors que j'étais seul. Seul avec mes pensées, aussi noires soient-elles. J'avais longtemps, très longtemps, était en colère contre Sirius. Je l'avais haï de toutes mes forces. Et maintenant, maintenant je me sentais triste. Horriblement triste. Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux. Je les essuyais d'un geste rageur. Je me refusais à pleurer pour lui. Ce cloporte ! Ce misérable insecte. Celui que j'aimais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius, Pourquoi ?! Des gouttes d'eau salées coulaient maintenant sur mes joues. Je pleurais. Comme une fillette. Je m'adossais au mur, sentant mes jambes trembler. Le couloir était terriblement silencieux. Et j'avais tellement froid. Mon corps tomba au sol. Et voilà. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire, j'étais là. Là, à pleurer, assis par terre, la tête entre mes mains. La souffrance était telle que je ne l'avais jamais ressentie. Des sanglots me secouèrent la poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon cœur saignait. Il saignait la plaie que ces photos avaient ouverte. Mes rêves s'étaient subitement éteints. Celui de fonder une famille avec Sirius, de lui dire oui, de sceller notre sang, tout ça était mort. Seul. J'étais tellement seul. Tu me devais une raison Sirius ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, me laisser seul, glacé. En pleurs.

Je courus vers la forêt interdite, sentant le besoin de me transformer. Je pensais très fort au cerf et je sentis les picotements habituels me traverser. Je pris mes sabots à mon cou et me mis à courir. Courir du plus vite que je pouvais, m'éloignant un peu de ce monde. De Poudlard. Je reniflais l'air, appréciant mes sens animaux. Je foulais le sol, courant toujours plus vite. Les petits animaux s'écartaient sur mon passage tandis que les plus gros me jetaient à regard noir, me reprochant sûrement d'empiéter sur leur territoire. Je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de m'enfuir. Quitter ce corps où je souffrais tellement. Mais la tranquillité semblait me fuir.

Alors que je courais toujours, je vis une forme noir couchée juste devant moi. Je freinais d'un coup, ne voulant pas blesser la bête quelle qu'elle soit. Mais lorsque l'animal, un chien, tourna ses yeux vers moi, je le reconnus. Sirius. Il était là, me jetant son regard de chien battu. D'ailleurs il ne m'avait jamais jeté un tel regard. On y voyait clairement six mots : _Je t'en prie laisse-moi tranquille._ Ses mots silencieux me firent l'effet d'un poignard en plein ventre. On dirait presque que Sirius avait peur de moi. Je courus dans la direction inverse, me transformais, et me couchais.

Quelqu'un dont on a oublié le nom a dit : Le silence est le plus fort des cris.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M Scène de sexe (consenti)  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Rose**

Je me baladais dans le parc de Sainte Mangouste en fauteuil roulant. Lorsque le travail s'était déclenché, alors que j'étais à peine à sept mois de grossesse, Madame Pomfresh avait tout fait pour que le bébé n'arrive pas. Cela avait bien marché, apparemment. Nous étions en avril, et ma fille était toujours bien en place dans mon ventre. Mon énorme ventre, en réalité. L'accouchement était prévu le vingt-sept avril, mais les médicomages voulaient toujours que je reste en fauteuil. Ils disaient que c'était plus sûr, qu'après tout j'étais jeune et que c'était dangereux. Je leur en fouterais moi, des "je suis jeune". Je n'étais peut être pas vieille, mais de là à me répéter à longueur de journée que j'étais une jeune maman, que c'était normale que je ne sois pas douée, que j'avais fait une regrettable erreur, ce n'était pas forcément sympathique. Oui, j'avais fait une erreur, mais qui n'en avait jamais fait ? Qui souffrait, maintenant ? Qui avait vu sa vie, ses rêves s'écrouler ? Qui s'était vu rejeter par tout le monde, qualifier de putain ? Qui avait perdu son amour de la façon la plus brutale qui soit ? Ma vie a été brisée en une nuit, une seule nuit.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sirius et moi avions rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. J'étais donc là, à l'attendre. Beaucoup pensait que je n'étai_ _s_ _qu'une des innombrables fans du beau gosse de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'étais pas uniquement tombé amoureuse de ses grands sourires charmeurs, de ses magnifiques yeux bleus ou de son style inégalé, bien que cela aide grandement. Non, j'étais tombé amoureuse du gars drôle, gentil, farceur. Qui prête toujours oreille attentive aux gens de sa maison, le rebelle de la_ _forêt_ _. Le premier Black à être réparti à Gryffondor. Sa force de caractère était la première chose qui m'avait impressionnée chez lui. Puis, après, j'avais découvert un garçon gentil et intelligent. Tout le monde me disait que j'étais tombé la tête la première dans la gueule du serpent. Ces gens-là étai_ _ent_ _seulement jaloux_ _._ _Sirius était vraiment gentil, malgré les apparence_ _s_ _. Mon amour passa la porte, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses moments, je ne pouvais que fondre devant lui. Il me prit par la taille, m'allongea dans le lit et captura mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser, trop heureuse. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et enleva mon tee-shirt. Il commença ses bisous sur le haut de ma poitrine alors qu'il enlevait mon soutien-gorge. Sa langue, merveilleusement douée, lécha mes seins qui se dressèrent. Je jetais ma tête en arrière, en proie au tout début du désir. J'aurais voulu que ça aille plus vite, qu'il me prenne maintenant, mais Sirius aimait prendre son temps. Alors il descendi_ _t_ _vers mon nombril en continuant ses petits bisous. Le plaisir montait, et je voulais juste qu'il mette fin au supplice. Je poussa_ _i_ _un gémissement lorsqu'il releva ma jupe et embrassa mon membre à travers ma culotte. Je commençais déjà mouiller. Il pri_ _t_ _à deux mains ma culotte et la tira d'un coup vers le bas. Il joua avec ses doigts et mon clitoris puis se décida à me pénétrer. Il commença ses coups de_ _butoir_ _alors que j'étais proche de l'orgasme. Je le suivais pour aller plus vite, pour que l'extase arrive. Je voulais qu'il aille encore plus vite. Il allait et venai_ _t_ _dans mon anatomie, sortant presque à chaque fois qu'il se retirait et buttant contre le col de l'utérus quand il revenait. Je ne_ _désirais_ _plus que la jouissance, qu'elle vienne enfin me délivrer. Et elle arriva. Je criais alors dans un moment de pur_ _e_ _joie, puis me laissa retomber, épuisée. Nous finîmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre au comble du bonheur._

 _Mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite lorsque je me rendis compte que, la nuit d'avant j'avais oublié ma potion de contraception. Trois semaine_ _s_ _plus tard, j'avais fait un test de grossesse. Et pas manqué, j'étais enceinte. J'avais pleuré, hurlé, mais rien ne pourrai_ _t_ _jamais changer ça. Chez les sorciers, l'avortement ét_ _ait_ _interdit._

Je soupirais en repensant à ce moment. Finalement, c'était le dernier moment d'amour que j'avais eu avec Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'on ne m'avait pas prévenue. Je savais à quels risques je m'exposais, mais j'avais préféré fermer les yeux. L'amour rend aveugle.

Nous étions le vingt avril à quatre heures du matin lorsque le travail se déclencha. La poche des eaux se rompit et une contraction me prit avec une telle violence que je me réveillai. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Je bipais les infirmières, persuadée que j'allais accoucher dans la minute mais cela fut bien plus long. Le gynécomage arriva et me dit que mon col était dilaté à un centimètre seulement, et comme je n'avais plus de contraction, on m'a dit de patienter. Un monitoring était là mais ne se déclenchait pas souvent. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je lus et regardais la télé. Ma mère arriva vers quatorze heure pour me soutenir, mais les premières contractions douloureuses sont arrivées vers dix-huit heures. C'était supportable. A dix-neuf heure on m'ausculta à nouveau et cette fois le col était dilaté à deux centimètres. C'était pas possible ça n'allait jamais se faire ! Alors je patientais encore mais à vingt-trois heures je ne supportais plus la fatigue. L'infirmière m'emmena alors prendre un bain pour accélérer le travail. Je me baignais jusqu'à une heure et là on me posa une péridurale. Je réussi enfin à m'endormir. Quand je me réveillais à sept heures du matin, j'étais apaisée et mon col en était à cinq centimètres. Ensuite tout alla très vite.

On m'a descendue en salle de travail et on m'a positionnée sur le côté pour faire tourner le bébé qui regardait en l'air, et aussi pour le faire descendre. Vers neuf heures la sage-femme m'a dit de commencer à pousser. La douleur était carrément supportable, bien plus que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Une heure plus tard, le vingt et un avril à dix heures six ma fille était née. La sagefemme posa le bébé sur ma poitrine et je découvris quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Quelque chose qui m'effraya aussi. L'amour maternel. J'avais aimé mes parents, mon frère, Sirius, mais cela n'avait jamais été comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de mal faire. Je n'étais pas prête. Mais je ne me souciais pas de ça et profitais de ce que les médicomages appelait un "peau à peau". Tout ce que je voyais moi c'était mon bébé, ma fille, mon enfant. Et si elle avait mis plus de vingt-quatre heures pour arriver, elle était là. Elle était très belle, en réalité, mais elle ressemblait plus à Sirius qu'à moi. L'infirmière frappa à la porte et me posa la question fatidique :

Comment va s'appeler ce petit bout de chou ?

 _Alors, des suggestion_ _s_ _quant au prénom de l'enfant ?_


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M **Lemon consenti/Suicide scène**  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Ce chapitre est assez court, mais il s'y passe plein de choses.

Enjoy !

 **Pdv James**

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit, las. Sirius, mon amour, pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Me tromper avec les Serpentards, comme une vulgaire putain. Cela faisait deux mois et pourtant la blessure n'était toujours pas refermée. _Où est passée la beauté en toi Sirius ?_ Celle qui m'avait poussé à te demander de sortir avec moi. J'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit lorsque je vis un parchemin. Je le pris et commençais à le lire.

 _Cher James._

 _C'est moi Sirius._

 _Sache que j'aurais aimé t'aimer_

 _Comme on aime le soleil  
Te dire que le monde est beau  
Et que c'est beau d'aimer  
J'aurais aimé t'écrire  
Le plus beau des poèmes  
Et construire un empire  
Juste pour ton sourire  
Devenir ta merveille  
Pour sécher tes sanglots  
Et faire battre le ciel  
Pour un futur plus beau  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Tu vois je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi  
Ce monde n'est pas le __mien_ _._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me déteste autant._

 _Enfin.. peut-être que si finalement, parce que maintenant, je me déteste aussi.._

 _Et là tout de suite, je ne vois plus aucune raison de faire des efforts._

 _D'essayer de parler, de respirer. J'en peux plus c'est trop. Alors voilà c'est fini._

 _Au revoir mon amour._

 _À nous deux, la lumière._

 _Je t'aime._

Je posais le parchemin et me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. _Merde Sirius que_ _comptes_ _-tu faire ?_ Il me fallait trouver Sirius à tout prix ! Je sortis du dortoir, dévalais les escaliers, passais le portrait à toute vitesse ignorant les protestations de la grosse dame. _Et maintenant ?_ Je me mis à courir en direction du parc de Poudlard, je devais le trouver. Peut-être s'était-il pendu à un arbre. Les gens que je croisais m'interpellaient mais je les ignorais, tout comme j'ignorais la douleur d'avoir couru trop vite. Je donnais un coup d'épaule dans la porte et déboulais dehors. L'air frais d'un début avril me fouetta le visage. Je regardais partout, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Uniquement des adolescents en train de rire, n'ayant aucune idée du drame qui se déroulait présentement. Je pris la direction de droite et me remis à courir, regardant à droite et à gauche. Soudain, un cri me parvint. Des élèves montraient du doigt la tour d'astronomie. J'accélérais un peu plus. Soudain, une forme tomba. Ou plutôt sauta. La chute se déroula en trois secondes, qui me parurent durer des heures. C'était Sirius. Je hurlais et me précipitais vers lui. Les élèves continuaient à hurler. Je parvins au corps de mon ex-petit ami. Son bras formait un angle étrange. Je me laissais tomber à genoux et ramenais son corps contre moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une partie de son visage écorché.

\- Sirius ? Sirius ? Sirius ! Ouvre les yeux ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me serrais encore plus à Sirius pour entendre son cœur battre. Mais il ne battait plus. J'entendis une voix me dire que c'était fini. _Non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Sirius est un battant._ Je chuchotais à l'oreille de l'amour de ma vie des mots doux, comme au bon vieux temps. Mon cerveau était enrobé dans du coton. Je pris une voix de gamin pour lui parler.

\- Sirius. Sirius ? N'amour ?! Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. Allez bébé. Je t'aime moi. J'ai besoin toi. Sirius !

Aucune réaction. Un sanglot me secoua alors que je serrais Sirius encore plus fort contre ma poitrine. Et soudain je le sentis. Il battait. Faiblement, lentement, mais il battait. Le cœur de Sirius. Je me retournais vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire. Des filles pleuraient. C'est là que je me rendis compte. Ce n'était qu'une énième mise en scène de Sirius. J'arrêterais quand même de l'insulter, mais je refusais de jouer dans son jeu encore longtemps. Je vis Regulus Black se précipiter vers son frère. Je partais, énervé de m'être ainsi fait avoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sirius ? C'est vrai quoi, c'était agaçant à la fin. Il jouait les battus, alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec nos ennemis et maintenant il avait sauté du haut d'une tour. Ce mec est vraiment déconcertant… Des gouttes d'eau salée roulaient sur mes joues et je les essuyais d'un geste rageur. _Tu n'es qu'un faible, James Potter._ Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes je jouais le veuf… Comment avais-je pu l'appeler bébé, pire, lui dire 'je t'aime' ?! Je m'étais laissé aller à son piège, et sa lettre m'avait bouleversée. Il paraissait si triste… Je soupirais. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser. D'un côté, j'étais agacé à l'idée que Sirius joue les suicidaires, de l'autre, et si Sirius était vraiment dépressif ? S'il souffrait ? Je l'aimais, c'était sûr, mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner… Il m'avait trompé, merde quoi ! Avec deux mecs en plus. Deux serpents… Pourquoi ? Une petite voix me soufflait que finalement il n'était pas si différent que ça de sa famille, mais je me refusais à le croire. Pffff. J'avais besoin de détente. Et là, le cadeau apparut, comme tombé du ciel.

Elona Patil. La fille la plus facile de Poudlard. Après tout, rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour se changer les idées. Je l'abordais donc, brutalement, sans détour.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

\- Quoi là, maintenant ?

\- Bah ouais, il y a un placard à balais à trois mètres de nous. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- Non, c'est okay. Si James Potter me demande de la baise, je ne peux pas lui refuser.

Je souriais et la tirais par le poignet jusqu'au placard. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'insonorisais la pièce, enlevais ma robe de sorcier tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son coté. Je retirais ma chemise et mes chaussures ainsi que mes chaussettes, et me voilà en caleçon. Je me retournais et une des filles les plus sexy de Poudlard était là, en soutif et culotte, enfin string, devant moi. Je sentis mon intimité durcir, et je n'eus qu'une envie, la pénétrer. Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, je tirais sur les agrafes de son soutif pendant qu'elle retirait mon caleçon. J'enlevais rapidement son string et je collais ma queue à sa chatte.

\- T'es prête ?

\- J'ai attendu ce moment des années.

Sans plus attendre, je la pénétrais. Je crois qu'elle serrait les dents, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très doux. Mais je n'étais pas là pour de l'amour. Ce que je voulais c'était du sexe. Alors je commence mes va et viens et petit à petit le plaisir remplaça la douleur sur son visage. Elle cria mon nom alors que je me délivrais en elle. Cela avait duré dix minutes, quinze peut-être, mais cela nous suffisait à tous les deux. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. Elle voulut m'embrasser mais je me détournais. Elle avait peut-être eu ma bite, mais elle n'aurait pas mes lèvres. Elles appartenaient déjà à quelqu'un.


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Les choses avancent considérablement…

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Sirius**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Du blanc. Du blanc partout. L'infirmerie. Encore. Je soupirais en constatant que j'étais encore sous perfusion. Et puis il y avait ce bip constant, celui de l'électrocardiographe qui me rappelait que j'étais encore en vie, que je n'étais même pas capable de me suicider. Pourtant une chute d'une telle hauteur aurait tué n'importe qui, mais non, j'étais encore là. A croire que la mort me fuyait. Je détestais l'infirmerie. C'était blanc, aseptisé, froid. Je voulais juste crever putain ! C'est trop demander ? J'avais juste besoin de me réveiller du cauchemar qu'était devenue ma vie. Mais on ne se réveillait pas de la monstruosité du monde. Je voulu enfouir ma tête dans mes mains mais la douleur me rappela à l'ordre. J'avais mal partout. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais survécu. Merlin je refusais de vivre un jour de plus. Mais visiblement, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

On devrait avoir le droit de choisir sa mort. On devrait au moins empêcher les médecins de soigner quelqu'un après une tentative de suicide. C'était vrai quoi ! Si la personne se jetait du haut d'une tour, se tirait une balle ou s'ouvrait les veines, c'est qu'elle voulait crever. On devrait respecter les dernières volontés d'une personne. Je repensais à la lettre que j'avais faite à James. Il devait me trouver pathétique. Un bruit attira mon attention. Madame Pomfresh arriva, me faisant une liste de mon état physique. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Sirius, je crois que vous êtes un surhomme. Vous avez fait une chute de quinze mètres, eu la colonne vertébrale brisée, les côtes en miettes, un poumon perforé, et vous êtes là, les yeux ouverts, après seulement deux semaines de coma. Il est même très probable que vous remarchiez. Alors, certes, la magie y est pour quelque chose, mais je crois que vous êtes réellement un combattant. Et vous ne devez pas recommencer. Monsieur le directeur était très en colère. Et votre père aussi. Merlin Sirius vous allez encore avoir des ennuis avec votre famille. Bon, essayez de vous lever.

Je me redressais, retenant une grimace, puis posais les deux pieds par terre. Maintenant, il fallait se lever. Madame Pomfresh me tendit deux cannes et je pris appui dessus. Opération réussie, j'étais debout. Maintenant marcher. J'y arrivais parfaitement, réussissant même à faire plusieurs pas sans béquilles. La magie était capable de reconstituer une colonne vertébrale entière, c'était clairement...incroyable. Madame Pomfresh me raccompagna très vite à mon lit, disant et répétant que je ne devais pas me fatiguer. Nous étions le 15 avril, je sortirais de l'infirmerie le 24. Le temps fut long. En effet, je ne fis pas grand-chose.

Le premier jour, Dumby vint me voir pour m'enguirlander, me répéter que je ne devais pas faire ça, bref, le basique.

Le deuxième, un kinésimage vint m'aider à marcher, chose que je réussis plutôt bien.

Le troisième, ce fut le tour d'un psychomage. Je lui expliquais que je passais par un chagrin d'amour, ce qu'il avala sans broncher. Il me fixa tout de même un autre rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines.

Le quatrième, je ne fis rien d'autre que de lire des bandes dessinées, et manger un minimum.

Le cinquième, Lily vint me voir. Elle pleura, me réconforta, me fit même rire, mais pas à un seul moment elle ne me fit un reproche. Elle se contentait d'être là, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça. La seule ombre au tableau fut qu'elle me parla de son amitié avec Servilus. En effet, je ne lui avais pas encore dit que c'était lui qui me faisait tout cela. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Elle avait eu des doutes après la diffusion des photos mais je lui avais dit que ça n'avaient rien à voir avec les viols. Manifestement elle m'avait crue.

Le sixième, j'appris que Rose avait accouché, ce qui me rassura un peu. Bien que la discussion qu'on avait eu avec mon père m'avait fait comprendre qu'il s'attendait à ce que je m'en occupe, et bien je ne le ferais pas. Quitte à encaisser les coups. J'étais rassuré que le bébé ait survécu, cela ne changeait rien au fait que je me refusais à être père.

Le septième, toujours rien. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ma libération, deux jours plus tard.

J'étais dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Je ne prêtais pas trop attention aux conversations autour de moi. James avait cessé de m'insulter depuis ma tentative de suicide et pourtant... Je voulais lui en parler, tout lui déballer et ne plus me préoccuper de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il me manquait tellement. Quelqu'un passa le portrait de la salle commune. Je levais les yeux vers l'entrée et vis Rose Brown. Elle tenait un paquet dans ses bras. C'était son gosse je crois. Notre gosse. Mon enfant. Je m'aperçus avec stupeur qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement ? Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et se retenait visiblement de pleurer.

\- Sirius. Prends-la. Occupe-toi en, moi j'en suis incapable.

Et là, comme si c'était normal, elle me déposa le bébé dans les bras. Je n'en voulais pas, je n'en avais rien à faire de cette gamine. Le silence était total dans la salle, et j'entendis Rose fuir. Je l'entendis seulement, car mes yeux étaient obnubilés par la merveille que je tenais dans mes bras. J'oubliais tout, je regardais juste les yeux de l'enfant. Yeux gris, rieurs. Mes yeux. Une touffe de cheveux noirs frisés lui recouvrait le sommet du crâne. La ressemblance avec ma cousine Bellatrix était frappante, mais je m'en foutais. C'était ma fille. La mienne. Mon bébé. Ses petites lèvres roses formaient un léger sourire, presque imperceptible. Je pris le petit mot et lus : _Jessie Gwendoline Rose Black. Née le 21 avril 1976._ Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. J'y étais habitué depuis deux mois. Mais j'avais du mal à y voir de l'animosité. J'y vus plutôt de la compassion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers James. Il y avait de la jalousie dans son regard, mais aussi de la nostalgie et de comme dans celui des autres, de la compassion. C'est là que la vérité me sauta à la figure. J'allais lui dire. Tout. J'étais père maintenant, il était temps de prendre mes responsabilités. Soudain, des pleurs retentirent. Jessie était secouée de sanglots. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la calmer. Je la plaquais contre mon torse, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. James s'approcha et pris ma fille dans ses bras. Il la calma, doucement, et je me demandais bien comment il faisait. Une fois que la petite ne pleurait plus, il me regarda, je le regardais. Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher, inexorablement, et je ne fis rien pour empêcher ce qui allait suivre.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, et j'entrouvris les lèvres pour capturer les siennes. James tenais toujours la petite dans ses bras mais cela ne nous dérangeait aucunement. La langue de mon amour demanda à franchir mes lèvres, et je lui cédais le barrage rapidement. Son haleine fruitée m'emplit et j'avais envie de rire, de pleurer et de gémir de plaisir, peut être les trois à la fois. Mais je me contentais d'approfondir notre baiser. Malheureusement, le manque d'oxygène nous rappela à l'ordre et nous fument obligés de se séparer. James me souriait. Moi aussi, je souriais. J'étais heureux. Mais soudain, les yeux de James devinrent tristes et les miens aussi. Je devais lui dire.

\- James je peux… te parler ?

\- Me parler ?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps.

\- D'accord.

James me prit gentiment la main et nous montions au dortoir, ignorant le regard pesant des autres sur nous. Cela me fit bizarre d'être de retour après tant de nuits passées dans la salle sur demande. James alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche et tapota la place à côté de lui, m'invitant à le rejoindre, ce que je fis. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais un récit qui promettait d'être long.


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Désolée pour ce retard phénoménal (deux jour !). Je n'ai aucune excuse, le chapitre était prêt, corrigé, j'ai tout simplement oublié. Positivez en vous disant que cela vous feras moins patienter entre les deux chapitres.

Enjoy !

Pdv James.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

\- Ça a commencé pendant les vacances d'été. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon père recevait du monde. Et parmi tout ce monde, il y avait Servilus.

\- Qu…

\- James s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais, okay ?

\- Okay. Continue.

\- Donc, il y avait Servilus. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le vanner, ce qui a apparemment déplu à mon père. Bref, conversation privée, un petit coup dans la gueule en passant, et là il me sort que Voldy a besoin de Servilus pour faire ses potions. Moi je lui dis que je m'en fous et il m'a annoncé que j'allais servir de… cobaye, et qu'il avait carte blanche.

\- C'est…

\- James !

\- Pardon.

\- Là, je suis parti, j'ai atterri dans la maison de Servilus et la première chose qu'il a fait c'est me frapper, tu t'en doutes. J'ai tenu plusieurs jours, mais au bout d'une semaine je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai obéi à ses ordres genre faire la cuisine ou autre. C'est là qu'il m'a… violé.

\- Tu...

\- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, mais apparemment ça ne comptait pas pour lui. Et il a recommencé, encore et encore, appelant parfois Lestrange pour venir l'aider. Quand on est rentré à Poudlard, j'ai cru que ça allait s'arrêter, mais non, ils ont continué. Et les photos, c'était pour me punir de pas les avoir rejoint. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de relations avec eux, mais j'avais honte de te le dire et puis je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes alors, voilà… Je comprendrais si tu… enfin…

Sirius baissa la tête. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes poings étaient tellement serrés que mes jointures étaient blanches Je me sentais prêt à craquer. Bordel j'allais le démolir !

\- Sirius. Combien de fois ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Combien de fois ils t'ont… heum…

\- Tous les week-ends depuis la rentrée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?! T'es totalement con ?! Je croyais qu'on était unis ?!

\- James ce n'était pas simple pour moi… et il me faisait chanter… Il menaçait de s'en prendre à toi ou à Regulus.

\- Je vais le défoncer…

\- James, ne fais pas ça.

\- Je vais l'exploser !

Je me levais, défonçais la porte d'un coup d'épaule, dévalais les escaliers, arrachais presque le portrait de la grosse dame et me précipitais dans les cachots. J'entendais Sirius me hurler d'arrêter mais c'était hors de question. Il allait payer ce salopard. Comme il avait osé faire ça à Patmol ? Et moi qui n'avait rien vu ?! Quel con je faisais ! Je murmurais le mot de passe, puissance, avec toute la hargne que je contenais. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle commune, le silence se fit. Il y avait très peu de monde en fait, cinq personne tout au plus. Dont Servilus. Le fait qu'il se tienne là, me regardant avec ce que j'identifiais comme de l'amusement dans ses yeux, ce qui me donna envie de les lui arracher. Je jetais un sortilège à toutes les personnes dans la pièce d'un coup puis dé-stupéfixa uniquement le bâtard. Je me jetais sur lui et l'assaillais de coup de poing. Je voulais le tuer. Je sentis un os craquer lorsque mon poing s'abattit sur son nez mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Tout un coup quelqu'un me retint par les épaules. Je me débattais, hurlant qu'on me lâche, alors que la voix me chuchoter de me calmer, que si je continuais j'allais le tuer.

\- Mais c'est ce que je veux bordel !

\- C'est ce que tu… veux ?

\- Je me retournais pour faire face à un Moony désemparé. C'était sûr, lui ne savait pas.

\- Moony, cette enflure viole Sirius depuis le début des vacances ! Et nous on a rien vu. On a rien vu…

Je me laissais tomber au sol, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues… On n'avait rien vu. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant coupable. Je risquais un regard vers Servilus, pour le voir sourire mesquinement, malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage. J'eus à nouveau envie de me jeter sur lui, la haine revenant puissance mille, mais les bras de Moony m'en empêchèrent.

\- Viens, James. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Non, je vais tuer ce salopard.

\- Tu vas me tuer, Potter ? Mais pourtant tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, tu te rappelles ? Quand Sirius m'avait confié votre petit secret.

\- Sirius ne t'avais rien dit du tout, tu avais violé sa mémoire espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Et je n'ai pas violé que ça. Tu sais qu'il a un bon petit cul ? Ah moins qu'il n'ait jamais voulu...

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme là ! Je vais te défoncer !

\- James, on s'en va !

Remus me porta à travers les couloirs de Poudlard alors que je me débattais toujours. Je voulais le tuer ! Satané force de loup-garou… Il me déposa uniquement lorsque nous fûmes devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il donna le mot de passe, et nous entrèrent. Sirius n'était pas en vue. Mais Lily Evans se précipita vers moi.

\- Il t'a dit ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant ?

\- Ben si… Il ne savait pas comment t'en parler, et après il y a eu les… photos et… enfin.

\- Si tu savais, pourquoi tu es resté amie avec Servilus ?

\- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas que c'est lui qui lui a fait tout ça…

\- Impossible. Severus n'aurais jamais… Si ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Où est Sirius ?

\- Il est remonté dans votre dortoir.

\- Okay.

\- James…

\- Pas le temps.

Je me précipitais vers le dortoir. Sirius était assis sur son lit, la petite endormie dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Je m'avançais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Ça me faisait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Il semblait si fragile, à ce moment. Encore plus fragile que le bébé. Remus était resté près de la porte, ne sachant surement pas comment réagir. Je vous avouerais que moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? Sirius était en danger maintenant, plus que jamais.

\- Tu as été voir Rogue ?

La voix de Sirius se rapprochait du murmure.

\- Oui. J'aurais volontiers tué ce salopard, mais Remus m'en a empêché.

\- Alors il sait que vous savez ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut que je trouve Regulus.

\- Sirius avait l'air totalement paniqué. Il plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, pour en ressortir un…

\- Sirius, c'est quoi ce bout de parchemin miteux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un bout de parchemin miteux. Regarde. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et là, sous nos yeux ébahis à moi et à Remus, apparut une carte de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle indiquait aussi l'emplacement des personnes.

\- Tu as fait ça tout seul Sirius ?

\- Ouais, c'était pour... enfin, éviter de te croiser.

Le sourire admiratif que j'avais fait s'effaça aussitôt. Ouais… Bon, autant aider Sirius à trouver son frère désormais. Ce fut Remus qui le trouva. Dans un cachot, les noms Regulus Black, Severus Rogue et Roldophus Lestrange apparaissaient, noir sur blanc.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'être encore en retard. J'ai de gros problèmes en ce moment, et je n'ai vraiment plus envie de publier alors que les chapitres sont prêt, peut être aussi parce que je manque de motivation vu le peu de review que j'ai. Enfin, le voici quand même.

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Sirius**

A l' instant où Remus avait indiqué la position de Regulus, je m'étais précipité dans les cachots, effrayé. Je savais très bien où ils étaient. Là où ils m'emmenaient toujours. James et Remus me hurlaient de les attendre, mais je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Mon frère avant tout. J'avais donné le bébé à Lily en passant dans la salle commune, et je dévalais à présent les escaliers. Je me rapprochais inexorablement du lieu de mes cauchemars, et ma course effrénée n'aidait pas à ralentir les battements de mon cœur. Nous y étions. Le mur était encore fermé, mais il s'ouvrit soudainement devant moi. Sans que je n'ai rien à dire. Regulus était au milieu de la pièce, un bleu naissant sur sa joue. Il était habillé. Je soupirais de soulagement. Rogue et Lestrange me regardaient avec un sourire prédateur. Je savais bien qu'ils avaient gagné, mais je ne pouvais laisser Reg' se faire malmener ainsi. James entra à son tour. Suivi de Remus. Ils sortirent rapidement leur baguette, mais leurs sorts n'eurent aucun effet. J'eus un sourire triste. La magie ne marchait que pour Rogue et Lestrange ici. Nous étions morts. Regulus tremblait de peur, et semblait soulagé de me voir ici. Rogue prit la parole, dans un éclat de sournoiserie que je lui reconnaissais bien.

Excellent. Le grand Potter et son chien Sirius rassemblés. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Lupin et Regulus. Mais je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser sortir d'ici. Rodolphus, emmène ces deux invités là dans la salle qui jouxte celle-ci. Arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne voient rien. Ce qu'il se passe ici reste privé. Cela ne les empêchera pas d'entendre certains cris de douleurs.

Lestrange empoigna mon frère et Remus et les fit sortir de la pièce. Je savais où il les emmenait. J'y dormais, quand nos… _séances_ se prolongeaient. Tandis que les deux garçons disparaissaient, Rogue empoigna James et l'accrocha sur le mur à l'aide des fers. Je sentis que cela allait être très long. Servilus se retourna et me balança son poing dans la figure. James cria en même temps que moi. Je savais bien ce qu'il faisait. Il allait torturer James par mon intermédiaire. J'espérais juste qu'il n'échangerait pas les rôles. Alors je serrais les dents tandis que Rogue frappait à des endroits de plus en plus vicieux. James lui hurlait d'arrêter et j'essayais de tenir debout. Mais un coup de pied dans les genoux me fit tomber. Rogue ricana.

Alors mon chien, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être au pied de son maître ?

Ferme...la…

Tiens, tu es bien plus rebelle qu'avant. Serait-ce dû à la présence de Potter avec nous ? Mais tu vas bien vite ravaler ton insolence, Sirius. Endoloris !

La sensation typique du doloris me prit, bien que je commençais à m'y habituer. Un peu. Disons que les effets du sortilège étaient infiniment diminué. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de hurler sous la douleur. Lorsque Rogue leva le sort, je pris une bouffée d'oxygène, tandis que James vociférait toujours. J'en aurais presque souri. Son innocence était à la fois mignonne et navrante. Le fait qu'il s'évertuait à me protéger était mignon, mais c'était navrant car totalement inutile. Rogue me sortit de mes pensées avec un coup de pied dans le visage. Le goût du sang se déversa dans ma bouche.

ARRETE ! FOUS-LUI LA PAIX !

Je ne pense pas, Potter. Mais attend je suis loin d'avoir fini. Au contraire, la soirée vient juste de commencer. Sirius ! Mets-toi à genoux.

Je le regardais, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était hors de question que je m'exécute ainsi devant James.

Non ? Vraiment ? Tu penses pouvoir nier un de mes ordres ? Bon, je me sens magnanime ce soir. Sois tu te mets à genoux et tu me tailles la plus belle pipe de toute ma vie, sois je te prend, maintenant.

NON ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, SALE BÂTARD !

C'était James qui avait répondu. Magnanime, mon cul ouais. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il me donnait le choix entre m'humilier devant James ou m'humilier devant James. La première solution était moins douloureuse, mais plus humiliante. Le visage de Rogue se crispa de colère.

Première erreur, Potter. On ne m'insulte pas. Endoloris !

Le sort me percuta de plein fouet. Je hurlais, mon corps se tordant sous des angles inimaginables. Le sortilège s'arrêta au bout d'une minute, qui me parut durer des heures.

Deuxième erreur, j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Un droit qui me vient de la commission des Sangs Purs. Alors mon chien ? Bon, temps écoulé.

Rogue s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur exubérante. Il me souleva pour me claquer violemment à plat ventre sur le sol. James commença à lui hurler d'arrêter, et je fermais les yeux. Rogue déchira ma robe, puis abaissa mon pantalon et mon caleçon. _Ne pas penser à James_. J'entendis ensuite sa boucle de ceinture, signe qu'il se déshabillait à son tour. _Ne pas penser à James._ Ses deux mains m'agrippèrent les hanches, ses ongles entrant dans ma peau. _Ne pas penser à James._ La douleur d'être scié en deux m'indiqua que la pénétration avait eu lieu. _Ne pas penser à James._ Cela faisait trois fois que je me répétais cette phrase et elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Bien sûr que je pensais à James. James qui hurlait, la voix pleine de désespoir, pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je fermais les yeux sous la douleur d'un coup de rein un peu plus puissant. L'humiliation était double, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas venir, et jouer les putains devant James. Bien qu'au final, je n'aurais pas eu à jouer un rôle. J'étais la putain de Rogue. Il éjacula en moi et se retira, alors que je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour ne pas vomir. James pleurait. Merlin cela me faisait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. J'avais envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Rogue, qui m'attrapa par les cheveux et enfourna son sexe dans ma bouche. Et il me força à prendre le rythme qu'il voulait. James criait, encore et encore, il appelait à l'aide aussi… _Si tu savais comme c'est inutile…_ La semence de Rogue se déferla dans ma bouche, et il me donna l'ordre habituel.

Avale.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop. Je vomis, enfin, je recrachai avec un peu de bile et du sang. Mon estomac était bien trop vide pour que je puisse vomir. Rogue me regarda avec colère, puis esquissa un rictus.

Très bien, tu ne veux pas avaler, alors tu vas lécher ce que tu as vomi. Nettoie le sol, gentil chien.

Quoi ? NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES ?! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE.

Potter, ferme la et regarde. Sirius, lèche. Maintenant.

Je...non…

Non ? Très bien. _Endoloris._

Je m'attendais à la vague de douleur, mais non. Les cris de James emplirent la pièce.

Non ! S'il te plait, Rogue ! Je vais le faire !

La souffrance de James m'était insupportable. Rogue baissa sa baguette et prononça une phrase que j'entendais souvent.

Pour toi, c'est Maître, Sirius. _Endoloris._

James hurla de nouveau, et je me précipitais pour balbutier.

S'il vous plaît, Maitre ! Je vais le faire…

Très bien. Il baissa à nouveau sa baguette. Alors vas-y.

Je fermais fort les yeux et me penchais au-dessus du sol. Mon dieu je n'allais jamais y arriver. Mais alors que Rogue claquait sa langue d'impatience et que j'ouvrais la bouche, une explosion retentit. Je tournais la tête en même temps que Rogue et James pour voir Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh, Slughorn et Lily entrer dans la pièce. Lily se précipita vers moi tandis que Dumbledore jetait un sort de Stupéfixion à Rogue et brisait les chaines de James. Elle mit ma tête contre sa poitrine et murmura quelque chose que je croyais ne jamais entendre.

C'est fini, Sirius… C'est fini.


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Regulus.**

Slughorn venait d'ouvrir la pièce dans laquelle Lupin et moi étions enfermés. Sirius était à terre, dans les bras d'Evans. Potter était assis contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Pomfresh avait la main sur la bouche et Dumbledore avait l'air consterné. C'était bien le moment de l'être ! Après tout ce qu'avait subi mon frère… Et tout ce qu'il venait de subir, uniquement pour me protéger. Et il y avait Rogue. Stupéfixié, à terre. Lestrange s'était tiré après nous avoir enfermés. Lupin se précipitait vers Potter, et je restais à ma place. Merlin. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je savais ce que vivait Sirius. Mais je ne me l'imaginais pas. Ses cris et les ordres que Rogue avait prononcé à voix assez haute pour que je les entende m'avaient laissé tout le loisir de me l'imaginer. J'avais envie de vomir. Pomfresh prit les choses en mains, et demanda à Potter, Sirius et moi de l'accompagner dans son infirmerie. Dumbledore voulait s'entretenir avec Lupin. Je me dirigeais vers mon frère qui était toujours à terre et lui tendit la main. Il me fit un maigre sourire et me la prit. Sa robe en lambeaux au niveau du dos me confirmait ce dont je me doutais. Il fallait que je sois fort, pour lui. Il passa donc son bras sur mes épaules et je passais le mien en dessous de ses aisselles. Nous parvenions à l'infirmerie rapidement et sans avoir croisé d'élèves. Il faisait nuit, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Quand nous fumes entrés, Pomfresh me fit asseoir sur un lit. Elle commença à soigner le sang qui coulait de mon arcade sourcilière et du coin de mes lèvres ainsi que le bleu qui me lançait sur ma mâchoire. Sirius était allongé sur un lit à côté du mien. Quand Pomfresh en eut fini avec moi, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'afféra, lui donnant différentes potions, comme si elle était habituée à le voir ici. Ce qui était probablement le cas, finalement. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à Sirius depuis qu'il était venu à la maison pendant les vacances de noël. Mais je savais que, maintenant, il me considérait comme son frère. Ce n'était plus juste un lien de sang. Potter avait été mis sous potion calmante et s'était endormi. Mcgonnagal vint donner la petite à Sirius. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Sirius se releva et la pris dans ses bras. Il dut sentir un regard sur lui car il se tourna vers moi et demanda :

Tu veux la prendre ?

Eu… Pourquoi pas…

Sirius se leva doucement, vint s'allonger à mes côtés et me la donna. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait ses yeux et son nez. Les cheveux aussi, finalement. Elle avait la grâce des Black, et ressemblait à Bellatrix. Mais cela ne resterait jamais qu'une ressemblance physique. Sirius ne la laisserait jamais mal tourner. Elle se mit à pleurer et je sursautais. Sirius la repris, attrapa le biberon que Pomfresh avait posé sur la table de nuit et lui mit dans la bouche. Il était un peu gauche, mais se débrouillait assez bien. Pour quelqu'un de quinze ans. Sirius avait sûrement grandi trop vite. Comme nous tous, en fait. Une génération entière élevée dans la haine, dans la guerre. Je soupirais, pensant à tout cela. Quand la petite fut rendormie, je chuchotais :

Comment vas-tu Sirius ?

Bien… Ne te fais pas de soucis, Regulus. Je m'en suis toujours sorti.

Je n'en doute pas. Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis là, désormais. Tu n'es plus seul. Ne l'oublie pas. Je suis ton grand frère. (Regulus est le petit frère de Sirius il me semble)

Ouais. On ne peut pas dire que t'as joué ce rôle auprès de moi…

Je le regrette beaucoup. Il faut que tu me croies.

Mais je te crois. Seulement, on ne peut pas tout oublier. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas te prendre dans les bras et te faire plein de bisous au nom de l'amour fraternel, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr. Tu devrais la mettre dans son berceau et retourner dormir dans ton lit. Tu as des cernes qui feraient peur à Tu-sais-qui lui-même.

Ouais…

Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Jessie

Okay. Bonne nuit Sirius.

Bonne nuit Regulus.

Je regardais mon frère se retourner, coucher la petite puis se coucher à son tour, me tournant le dos. Je poussais un soupir et me tournait. Il fallait que je dorme.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Les cris de Sirius hantaient mes nuits. Je me tournais vers lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Une présence magique crépitait autour d'eux. Probablement un sortilège de surdité, je n'avais pas du tout entendu la petite pleurer. Je jetais un tempus et me rendis compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. J'enfilais un peignoir en polaire et sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie, incapable de me rendormir. Je sortis une cigarette, jetais un sort de flamme et pris une première inspiration en m'appuyant contre un mur de Poudlard. La pierre était assez froide, malgré la fin avril. On n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, niveau température. Ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais en train de penser à la pluie et au beau temps. Pathétique fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

Vous ne devriez pas fumer, Monsieur Black. Encore moins dans l'établissement.

Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à Dumbledore. Merde. J'écrasais mon mégot au sol et me penchais pour le récupérer et le ranger dans ma poche.

Excusez moi, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit de contraire au règlement, c'est juste que…

Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas… J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce silence… Pourquoi personne n'a parlé ?

Je pense que nous avions tous juré à Sirius de ne rien dire. Et lui devait avoir honte…

Oui, sûrement. Les aurors viendront demain. Ils voudront probablement vous auditionner.

D'accord.

Retournez vous coucher maintenant, Regulus. Vous ne devriez pas être debout et je ne devrais pas vous parler en plein milieu d'un couloir. Et dire que je suis directeur de cette institution…

Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger rire puis me fit une tape dans le dos. Cela me fit une impression étrange. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était un directeur plutôt cool, mais il ne se laissait pas souvent aller à de tels signes d'affection. Je retournais dans l'infirmerie. Narcissa y était encore, des contusions encore visibles sur son visage pale. Elle fixait le plafond d'un œil vide.

Cissy ?

Oh, bonjour Regulus.

Je ne te demanderais pas comment ça va, hein. C'est encore Lucius ?

Elle acquiesça sombrement.

Il n'est pas méchant au fond.

Tu te moques de moi ? Pas méchant ? Il te bat constamment.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je discute avec des garçons… Il est d'un naturel jaloux. Je devrais faire plus d'effort, après tout il va devenir mon époux et je devrais lui donner un héritier.

Tu n'as pas réussi à faire changer d'avis mon oncle sur ce point ?

Non…

C'est triste. Mais je suis avec toi !

Oui. Andromeda a accouché.

Tu l'as vu ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Très bien. Elle est ravie. La maternité lui va très bien. Elle était radieuse. Ça m'a encore déchiré le cœur de devoir la laisser.

Comment s'appelle sa fille ? C'était une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora.

Elle a tout de même perpétré la tradition familiale alors.

Elle a dit que ce prénom lui plaisait. Elle aurait voulu que Sirius soit le parrain, mais…

Oui. Cette saleté de guerre…

Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Elle me fit un pale sourire et je succomba à la tentation de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi mais semblait si fragile…

De quel droit tu prends ma femme dans tes bras ?

C'est ma cousine, espèce d'abruti !

Je me tournais, et vit Malfoy, son visage hautain m'exaspérant toujours autant que lors des galas et diners que ma mère organisait quand nous étions petits.

Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? Je suis un Malfoy !

Et moi, un Black. Mais visiblement, les valeurs se portent mieux chez les Black que chez les Malfoy.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jamais on ne verra un Black violenter sa compagne.

Je fais ce que je veux, la façon dont je gère mon couple ne te regarde point.

Bien sûr que si, c'est ma cousine.

Et ça en reste là ! Éloigne-toi, te voir m'horripile.

C'est à toi de partir. Dégage, Malfoy !

Ne me donnes pas d'ordre !

Alors déguerpi !

Je te conseil de la fermer.

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas menaçant. Il ne me faisait pas peur. Mais il devança mon geste et me colla son poing dans le visage. Nous partîmes alors dans une bagarre sous les cris de Narcissa. Pomfresh arriva et nous sépara d'un sort. C'est là que nous réalisâmes. Nous venions de nous battre comme de vulgaires moldus en public. Nous allions tout deux recevoir une sacré punition. Je retirais mon peignoir et détournai les yeux quand j'aperçus une partie de la Marque sur mon avant-bras. Je ne voulais pas la voir, plus jamais.


	26. Chapter 26

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

 **Je suis réellement désolée de ce retard de plus d'un mois. J'ai eu d'assez graves problèmes de santé, une hospitalisation plutôt longue et je n'ai pas pu poster. Je poste donc aujourd'hui et le prochain chapitre mercredi. Je m'excuse, vraiment.**

Enjoy !

 **Pdv James**

J'étais assis dans une sale d'interrogatoire du ministère de la magie. Face à moi, Kingsley Shacklebot dictait à une plume à papote. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que je répondais aux questions de cet auror légèrement casse-pied. Cela devait bien faire une vingtaine de fois qu'il me posait les mêmes questions. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur celui que l'on surnommait "Fol-oeil".

Shacklebot ! On a un très gros problème avec l'avocat de Rogue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maugrey ?

Pas devant le gosse. Viens.

Hey ! Je ne suis pas un gosse !

On sait, Potter, on sait !

Ils sortirent de la pièce. J'évitais de regarder le miroir, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une glace sans tain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait cet imbécile de Servilus ?! Shacklebot entra à nouveau, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Potter, les choses changent désormais ! Tu n'es plus un témoin, mais un agresseur.

Quoi ?! Non mais c'est une blague ?!

Assied toi Potter. Le magenmagot a besoin de temps. En attendant, tu es en garde à vue. On va te conduire en cellule.

Je peux savoir ce qu'on me reproche ? Hurlais-je alors que deux jeunes aurors venaient de me lier les poignets à l'aide de leur baguette.

Harcèlement et agression sexuelle.

Pardon ?!

Shacklebot ne me répondit pas et les deux aurors m'empoignèrent. Nous parcourûmes plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une cellule où Sirius était déjà assis sur un des lits. Un auror jeta un sort sur les grilles puis me fit entrer et les referma. J'étais rassuré de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas m'emmener à Askaban. Sirius avait un visage fermé, il semblait mal.

Sirius ? Ca va aller ?

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et posais une main sur son épaule, essayant d'ignorer le tremblement qui le prit à ce geste.

Comment veux-tu que ça aille… Il me viole depuis des mois et c'est nous qui sommes accusés d'agression sexuelle…

Tu sais d'où ils sortent ça ?

Du jour où on a déshabillé Rogue devant tout le monde.

Mais ce n'est pas une agression sexuelle ça !

Il faut croire que si…

Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous garder ici vingt ans !

Ecoute, j'en sais rien James. Je voudrais juste me reposer.

Sirius s'allongea sur une couchette et me tournai le dos. Cela me fit beaucoup de peine, mais je pouvais comprendre. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible… Rien que de repenser à ce cachot sordide me donnait envie de vomir. Un auror frappa alors violemment contre la grille et fit passer deux plateaux repas par la trappe. Il crut bon de préciser que c'était notre repas. Comme si on ne s'en était pas rendu compte, bougre d'imbécile. Je pris les deux plateaux et en donnai un à Sirius, qui me fit un maigre sourire. Ce sourire me fit sourire à mon tour, beaucoup plus béatement que Sirius. La nourriture n'avait rien de très appétissant, mais je commençais quand même ma viande, qui était dure comme de la brique. Sirius, lui, commençait par sa tranche de pain. Et finissait par sa tranche de pain.

Tu ne manges pas plus ?

Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Ce n'est pas possible ça… Tu as vu ton poids ?

S'il te plait James…

Okay, désolé.

Tu crois qu'elle est avec qui Jessie ?

Oh, t'inquiète pas, on doit prendre soin d'elle.

Moui…

Qui aurait cru que Sirius Black aurait un jour une once d'instinct paternel !

La vie est pleine de surprise.

Sirius…

Mmh ?

J'suis désolé. Vraiment.

C'est rien James. Allez, viens.

Sirius ouvrit ses bras et je me précipitais dedans. Cela faisait tellement de bien.

Ca veut dire que nous sommes de nouveau en couple, Monsieur Black ?

Probablement…

Je relevais la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Très chaste, peut-être, mais tout de même.

James, tu voudrais bien qu'on redevienne juste meilleurs amis ?

Je me tournais vivement vers lui. Sirius avait la tête baissée et se mordillait les lèvres. Sa jambe tremblait. Je lui répondis d'une voix tremblante.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai besoin de temps… Je… Ca va beaucoup trop vite. Il y a un mois tu me tapais dessus et aujourd'hui tu m'embrasses. Je… Donne-moi du temps.

Oh, Patmol ! Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… A quel point je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal…

C'est rien Cornedrue. Mais j'ai juste besoin de temps.

Okay… Sirius ?

Mmh ?

Je t'aime…

Je sais, je sais.

Potter ! Visite. Toi aussi Black.

Le gardien ouvrit la porte et nous nous sommes levés comme un seul homme. Une fois que nous avions passé la porte, des cordes s'enlacèrent toutes seules autour de mes poignets. Un gardien nous conduisis dans une salle où Dumbledore et mes parents nous attendaient. Ma mère se leva et se précipita vers moi mais le gardien l'en empêcha.

Pas de contact !

Mais c'est mon fils.

Je suis désolé, madame, pas d'exception.

Ma mère repartit s'asseoir, dépitée. Dumbledore prit la parole alors que je me laissais tomber sur la chaise en fer.

Bonjour James, Sirius. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Nous allons vous faire sortir au plus vite, et je vais m'arranger pour que toutes les charges contre vous soient abandonnées. Je vais te laisser avec tes parents James. Sirius, je crains que tu ne doives déjà être reconduit en cellule. Lily prends soin de la petite, ne te soucies pas de ça. On va te sortir de là.

Je vis Sirius adresser un sourire reconnaissant à Dumbledore puis être emmené par un auror. Je reportais alors mon attention sur mes parents.

James ! Mon bébé, comment vas-tu ?

Ça va maman, ça va.

Et avec Sirius ?

C'est compliqué. Il est encore très mal. On va rester amis, pour l'instant.

La visite est terminée !

Quoi ? Déjà ! Je t'aime James !

J'eus uniquement le temps de répondre que moi aussi avant que le gardien ne me retourne brutalement pour me reconduire dans ma cellule. Sirius était assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il chantait.

 _A la lumière obscure_

 _Je te croise enfin_

 _Oh dieu que tu es belle_

 _Toi la seule_

 _Toi l'ultime_

 _Entre les hommes égalité_

 _S'il te plait_

 _Prends ma main_

 _Ne te fais plus attendre_

 _Il est temps de s'étreindre_

 _Il est temps de s'éteindre_

 _Une dernière cigarette_

 _Les guerriers de la route_

 _Avaient pourtant prédis_

 _Que la mort ou la naissance_

 _Ça_ _dépend_ _du coeur_

 _Au soleil qui s'incline_

 _Allez finissons en_

 _Et laissons s'accomplir_

 _Le firmament_

 _Plongé dans l'infini_

 _Dans le gouffre sacré_

 _Me noyer à jamais et puis_

 _Quitter ce monde_

 _Sans pudeur ni morale_

 _J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

 _J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

 _Que la grace s'accomplisse_

 _Immortelle juissance_

 _Que les femmes s'unissent_

 _Dans un parfait accord_

 _Rien que pour un instant_

 _L'éphémère devienne_

 _Eternité_

 _J'aurais aimé t'aimer_

 _Comme on aime le soleil_

 _Te dire que le monde est beau_

 _Et que c'est beau d'aimer_

 _J'aurais aimé t'écrire_

 _Le plus beau des poèmes_

 _Et construire un empire_

 _Juste pour ton sourire_

 _Devenir le soleil_

 _Pour sécher tes sanglots_

 _Et faire battre le ciel_

 _Pour un futur plus beau_

 _Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

 _Ce monde n'est pas pour moi_

 _Ce monde n'est pas le miens_

 _Au revoir mes amis_

 _Au revoir mes frère_ _s_

 _Au revoir mon pays_

 _À nous deux la lumière_

 _Au revoir Jimmy_

 _Au revoir les printemps_

 _Au revoir pauvre monde_

 _À nous deux Satan_

Je me laissais tomber sur ma couchette, époustouflé par cette prestation. Le grincement que cela occasionna fit sursauter Sirius qui se tourna vivement vers moi, comme si je l'avais réveillé d'un long sommeil.

Tu m'avais caché ton talent de chanteur, Patmol.

Oh, ce n'est rien…

Tu plaisantes ?! C'était magnifique ! Tu as une voix sublime. Sans parler du texte…

Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Je dis qu'on devrait organiser un concert à Poudlard, à la fin de l'année.

Sérieusement ?!

Pourquoi pas ? Je joue assez bien de la guitare, Peter est doué à la batterie et Lunard à un talent incontestable au piano. On pourrait faire un groupe.

Encore nous faudrait-il un nom.

Facile. Les Maraudeurs.

Pas mal, pas mal. Non, mais on ne peut pas faire ça.

Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Et on va le faire. Tu es partant ?

Okay…

Tape m'en cinq !

Sirius esquissa un sourire et frappa dans ma main. L'espace d'un instant, nous avions retrouvé notre complicité d'antan.


	27. Chapter 27

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

 **Pdv Sirius**

J'entrais dans l'école accompagné de Dumbleodre et de James. La garde à vue était terminée et Dumbledore avait convaincu le bureau des aurors d'abandonner toute charge contre nous. Rogue, lui, avait été placé en détention provisoire. A peine avais-je fais un pas dans le hall que Lily se précipita dans des mes bras. Je la serrais très fort, ma meilleure amie m'avait tellement manqué. Je remarquais alors que Pomfresh était sortie de son antre et qu'elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé.

Je peux la prendre ?

Bien sur que tu le peux Sirius, c'est ta fille.

Qu'en est-il de Rose ?

Elle a définitivement quitté Poudlard.

Okay...

Je souriais à l'infirmière et prenais Jessie dans mes bras. Elle avait l'air de dormir. En tout cas, elle sentait bon le bébé, cette odeur particulière était vraiment agréable. James et Lily nous regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais une demande à leur faire.

James, tu voudrais bien être le parrain de Jessie ?

Avec plaisir Patmol, merci !

Pas de soucis. Répondis-je, étouffé par son étreinte amicale.

Et toi Lily, tu voudrais bien être la marraine ?

Oh Siri' ! Bien sur que oui !

James se recula pour laisser place à une Lily au bord des larmes. Je caressais son dos quelques instants, étonné de tant d'émotion. Un lourd silence s'installa alors que nous marchions à travers Poudlard.

Le pire fut probablement quand nous, Lily James Jessie et moi, sommes entrés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps et les visages étaient toujours aussi hostiles. James voulut me prendre la main mais je me reculais précipitamment. Il ne pouvait pas. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que j'avais besoin de temps, juste de ça, de temps. C'était pas trop demandé quand même ! Ce fut Finnigan qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis notre entrée.

James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _eux_? Demanda t-il en me jetant un regard de dégout.

J'ai fait une grave erreur, Finnigan. Sirius est des nôtres. Il redevient un membre de Gryffondor et des Maraudeurs à part entière.

Après tout ce qu'il a…

Maintenant je te conseille de te la fermer, Finnigan, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

D'accord, mais moi, je m'en vais. L'air empeste le sperme de Serpentard ici !

James sortit sa baguette alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. J'étais comme figé par ces paroles. Je tendis Jessie à Lily et partit en courant dans mon dortoir. J'ouvris la porte et me laissais tomber à genoux, pris de haut de cœur.

J'étais penché au dessus de la cuvette, un mélange de bile et de sang flottant à la surface. Je me laissais tomber contre le mur, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. J'avais besoin d'aide… Mais qui pourrait me la donner ? Tout était si compliqué maintenant. Je voulais juste oublier… Mais c'était impossible. C'était encore marqué, rose sur beige, sur ma peau… _Un Gryffondor, Pute à Serpentard._ J'avais envie d'hurler.

Je me levais, vérifiais que le sort de surdité sur la salle d'eau était toujours en place et envoyais voler les trousses de toilettes, les serviettes, les potions qui se brisèrent sur le sol. Je hurlais. De frustration, de rage, de désespoir. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombais au milieu de tout ce bazar. Les bouts de verres d'un flacon brisé gisait au sol. Je les fixais, longuement. C'était comme s'ils m'appelaient. Comme s'ils me disaient " _Viens Sirius, allez ! Nous sommes la seule solution à ton problème. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul. Nous pouvons t'aider_." Mais non ! Je ne pouvais pas me remutiler. Pourtant, ça m'avait bien l'air d'être la seule solution. J'en attrapais un au hasard et le levais au dessus de mon bras. J'hésitais. Avais-je besoin d'ajouter des cicatrices sur mon bras ? Oui, assurément. La douleur me prit quand la lame entra violemment en contact avec mon bras. Le sang commença doucement à couler alors que le réconfort me prenait. La vue du sang me donna encore plus envie de continuer et je massacrais à nouveau mon bras. Une fois la crise passée, je me sentis, encore, coupable. Je me mis à me marteler les cuisses à coups de poings en pleurant alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Sirius ? Sirius ?! Ouvre moi s'il te plait, Jessie pleure.

Je tirais sur ma manche et ouvris la porte. Je jetais le sort que madame Pomfresh m'avait appris pour vérifier que sa couche était propre, c'était le cas, faisais venir un biberon avec un accio, le chauffais à température idéale grâce à un sortilège et le donnais à ma fille. Jessie ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tétée. La vue de tant d'innocence m'avait en peu apaisé, en quelque sorte. En jetant un coup d'œil à James, je me rendis compte qu'il était pale et figé. Je suivais son regard. Les gouttes de sang formaient une petite flaque par terre. Et merde…

James, c'est…

C'est pas grave, Sirius. On en reparlera. Tu devrais coucher Jessie, MacGonagall a agrandi le dortoir pour lui installer une petite chambre.

Je suivis James en dehors de la salle de bain. Je fus époustouflé. C'était magnifique ! Un lit en bois blanc avait un sommier relevé assez haut avec un matelas violet et un tour de lit avec des licornes violettes, une commode à cinq tiroirs avait un matelas à langer posé dessus avec plusieurs paniers en tissus violets contenant couches, eau, lotion, crème… Les tiroirs se déclinaient en plusieurs nuances de violet et au dessus du lit, un mobile magique contenait un hippogriffe, un dragon, un phénix et une licorne qui tournaient en rond. Je m'approchais du lit, mis la petite dans une gigoteuse bleue claire et l'allongea dans le lit. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Je la regardais un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de me tourner vers James.

C'est très beau.

Oui, c'est superbe. C'est Rose qui avait choisi.

Ow…

Sirius, faut qu'on parle. Assieds toi.

Je jetais un regard suppliant à James, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Je me résignais donc à m'asseoir et à attendre que l'orage soit passé.

Pourquoi Sirius…

Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme avant où tu ne comprenais rien, tu sais pourquoi je le fais.

En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! J'aurais pu t'aider !

Non, tu ne l'aurais pas pu. Et… Et bien en plus, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur, peur qu'il s'en prenne à Regulus, peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me prennes pour un être sale...Ce que je suis d'ailleurs.

Arrête Sirius ! Ne dis jamais des choses pareilles tu m'entends ! Tu n'es pas sale, et je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.

Vraiment ? Pourtant, quand les photos sont sorties, tu étais là, TU m'as tabassé sans me laisser le temps de t'expliquer, TU as monté les Gryffondors contre moi, TU m'as enlevé la protection de la tour de Gryffondor, ce qui fait que je passais les trois quarts de mes nuits chez les Serpents, et pas pour jouer aux cartes !

Sirius je…

Non ! Laisse moi finir ! TU m'as rejeté alors que j'avais prévu de tout te dire, alors ne me reproche surtout pas ça. Surtout pas.

Où tu vas ?

Je vais faire un tour.

Ignorant les larmes qui commençaient à naître dans les yeux de James, je sortis et me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie. Je fouillais dans mes poches, à la recherche d'éventuels cannabis et feuilles, que je trouvais. Je roulais le tout et monta les innombrables marches. Les étoiles brillaient ce soir. Les larmes montèrent dans mes yeux. Des sanglots m'étouffaient, mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Sinon, je ne réussirais jamais à m'arrêter.

Incendio…

Le sort alluma le joint que je portais à mes lèvres pour en tirer une longue bouffée. Être ici me rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, notamment celui de ma tentative de suicide.

 _Flash Back_

 _Je déposais la lettre sur le lit de James et ressortis vite de la salle commune le temps qu'elle était vide. Je courrais à travers les couloirs et montais les marches de ma tour préférée quatre à quatre. Je remontais ma robe et regarda mes cuisses où des marques cicatrisaient. J'avais été obligé de me rabattre sur mes jambes par manque de place sur mes bras. Mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas envie de me scarifier. J'avais juste envie de mourir. Je montais sur la rambarde. Le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux. Le vide ne me fit pas peur. J'étais prêt. Je ne pleurais même pas. Je passa une première jambe par dessus la barrière, puis une deuxième. J'avais atteint un point de non-retour. Plusieurs oiseaux me frôlèrent. Bientôt, j'allais faire comme eux et allais m'envoler à jamais. Des cris se firent entendre. Je ne pouvais plus en écouter un de plus ! Ils m'avaient tous poussé à cela, et maintenant que je m'apprêtais à le faire, ils s'affolaient tous ! Ils étaient pitoyables… Je pris une grande inspiration, eus une dernière pensée pour Régulus et lâchai le pan de mur. La vitesse de la chute me fit fermer les yeux, et j'esquissais un dernier sourire avant le choc. J'étais libre._

Je tirais une deuxième bouffée, la drogue se rependant dans mon corps. Ce souvenir était encore bien présent dans ma mémoire. Étrangement, je ne regrettais pas. Cela restait même un plutôt bon souvenir. Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais été heureux, heureux en croyant que c'était fini. Bien sur, le fait que je m'étais loupé, ça ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Le désespoir que j'avais ressentis en entendant le bip régulier de…

Sirius !

Lily ?

C'est un joint ?

Hum… Ouais…

File.

Pourquoi ?

J'en ai bien besoin.

Bon… Tiens.

Je lui tendis et soufflais un grand coup. Lily était de bonne humeur, je n'aurais pas à subir un de ces mémorables sermons.


	28. Chapter 28

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Je suis vraiment désolé tout est désorganisé en ce moment mais ça reflète bien ma vie actuellement. C'est pourquoi vous avez deux chapitres en même temps, un en retard et le second en avance. Je ne peux rien vous promettre quant à la date du prochain chapitre, avant le 10 juillet maximum sure.

Enjoy

 **Pdv Remus**

Sirius t'es bourré ?

Pas… Non ! Du… Tout… Moony…

Tu es bourré. J'arrive pas à le croire. James va te tuer.

Je m'en bat les… couilles… Vient t'amuser Moony ! Tu veux une... bèèreuh ?

Sirius ? Où est Jessie ?

Beuh…

Sirius ?

Avec…

Sirius ! Avec qui est la petite ?!

Lily Evans.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Du haut de ses trois mois, la petite n'aurait jamais pu être laissée sans surveillance. Avec Lily, elle était entre de bonne main. Sirius fredonnait et dansait dans la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, mais je l'effaçais bien vite. Sirius ne devait pas boire comme ça.

Viens, Sirius. Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il y a quelques secondes, Sirius était tout joyeux et là il semblait au bord des larmes.

Viens Patmol, viens.

Je passais un bras sous les aisselles de Sirius et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

James… Va… Etre déçu…

Mais non, il s'énerve parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi… C'est normal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ouais…. J'aime pas… Cris… Colère…

Je sais, je sais. Mais sache qu'il t'aime plus que tout.

Je… Breuh…

Oh non ! Sirius venait de vomir sur le sol. Et comme par hasard, James rentrait au même moment.

Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je jetais un recurvite sur le sol pendant que Sirius fixait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air coupable.

Sirius ! Dis-moi !

Il a un peu trop bu.

Pardon ? Non mais ce n'est pas…

James. Il s'en veut déjà beaucoup.

Pfffff… Je sais. Bon, on va le coucher et s'occuper de Jessie pour la nuit. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Avec Lily. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à la ramener.

Ouais.

James se pencha et défit les lacets des chaussures de Sirius, les lui enleva, puis le fit basculer en position allongé et le borda. Un chuchotement se fit alors entendre.

Je t'aime James…

Pardon ?!

Je t'aime.

Euh, moi aussi Sirius. Moi aussi.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius ronflait et dormait comme un bienheureux. James se tourna vers moi et s'assit sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

Un petit rire franchit mes lèvres.

Te moque pas ! C'est merveilleux ! J'attends ce moment depuis, quoi, trois mois !

Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait.

Pas faux…

Tu as vu Peter ?

Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tard.

Oh, c'est cool. Je veux dire, qu'il s'éloigne un peu de nous. Il a sa propre vie maintenant.

Ouais, mais je me demande avec qui il traîne…

Ouais, moi aussi. Bon, allez, je vais me coucher.

Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Remus.

Bonne nuit Cornedrue.

James se leva et se dirigea vers son lit et je m'endormis rapidement.

Les premiers rayons du soleil me caressèrent le visage et j'ouvris les yeux. Sirius berçait sa fille et semblait à bout de force. Comme dans un dernier recours, il se mit à chantonner. Je levais alors le sort de surdité qu'il avait, encore, placé sur mon lit. La belle voix de Sirius retentit alors à mes oreilles.

 _Imagine un monde sans paradis_

 _C'est facile si tu_ _essaies_

 _Un monde sans abrutis_

 _Ca serait vraiment bien fait_

 _Imagine notre peuple_

 _Vivant au jour le jour_

 _Imagine un monde sans clans_

 _C'est pas si dur a faire_

 _Le mal n'aurait aucun_ _partisan_

 _Et ne ferait pas parti_ _e_ _de notre vocabulaire_

 _Imagine notre peuple_

 _Vivant en paix_

 _Tu diras que je suis un rêveur_

 _Mais je suis juste rebelle_

 _Ta présence fait mon bonheur_

 _Et la vie est bien moins cruelle_

 _Imagine un monde sans statut de sang_

 _Je me demande si tu le peux_

 _Personne ne rejoindrait ses rangs_

 _Et au revoir les belliqueux_

 _Tu diras que je suis un rêveur_

 _Mais je suis juste rebelle_

 _Ta présence fait mon bonheur_

 _Et la vie est bien moins cruelle_

Jessie dormait à poings fermés. Surprenant. Sirius se retourna et parut surpris

Oh ! On t'a reveillé ?

Non, le sort marche bien. Il est déjà six heures.

Non déjà ?!

Bah si. Dure nuit ? En plus de la belle cuite d'hier ?

Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il s'est passé quoi ? Hier ?

Eh bien…

Rémus ?

Tu as dit à James que tu…

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à James ?!

Si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais peut être ! Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais.

Quoi ?! Oh, non…

Sirius… Tu devrais lui laisser une deuxième chance. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'hier soir.

Ouais… Ouais, je sais.

Sirius mit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa glisser au sol. Il paraissait exténué.

Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me la confier de temps en temps. Tu as une tête de cadavre.

C'est ma fille.

Et nous sommes amis ! Au fait, jolie chanson.

Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle est pas sur la liste pour le concert ?

Non.

Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Sirius soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur.

Je vais préparer Jessie et l'emmener à Pomfresh.

Tu vas la réveiller ?

Faut bien… Elle se rendormira vite.

Laisse, je vais le faire.

Je peux…

Non, toi tu dors. Tu as encore deux bonnes heures de sommeil à gagner, les cours ne commencent qu'à neuf heures aujourd'hui.

D'accord.

Je tendis ma main à Sirius pour l'aider à se relever et il est allé se coucher. Je jetais un sort de surdité sur son lit et allais chercher la petite qui dormait. Je l'attrapais et allais la poser sur la table à langer. Heureusement, Lily lui avait donné le bain la veille au soir. Je commençais à déboutonner son pyjama quand elle se réveilla. Elle me fixa quelques secondes et…

Non non non s'il te plaît Jess…

OUIIIIIIIN

Je finis de déshabiller la petite qui hurlait et la pris dans mes bras, fronçant le nez en sentant l'odeur de sa couche. Je la berçai un moment et elle finit par se calmer, me faisant un beau sourire charmeur qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Je lui changeai alors sa couche, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ces vêtements.

Oh Merlin ce n'est pas vrai !

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Ce ne serait pas de refus Peter, tu peux la prendre cinq secondes ?

Ouais, bien sûr.

Je mis la petite dans les bras de Peter et me pencha pour attraper un body, un tee-shirt à manche courte fleuri et un short marron avec une paire de chaussettes. Je récupérais la petite en faisant à sourire de remerciement à Peter qui m'annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Doucement, je passais ses petits bras dans les manches courtes du body, puis fermais les pressions de l'entre-jambe. Je mis alors son tee-shirt qui se fermait dans le dos avec des pressions, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple, et enfila le pantacourt. Je mis les chaussettes et elle fut prête. Jessie était vraiment très jolie, elle avait déjà une belle touffe de cheveux noire frisée et ses yeux gris semblait presque toujours rieurs. Sans parler de ses merveilleux sourires. Elle ferait des ravages à Poudlard cette petite, sans aucun doute possible.

Hein que tu feras des ravages à Poudlard ?

Sans nul doute !

Je me retournais en sursaut. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu James arriver.

Ça va Cornedrue ?

Très bien, merveilleusement bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie. Comment va ma superbe filleule ?

Nickel ? Tu veux la prendre ?

Bien sûr !

Je tendis la petite à James qui s'amusa à lui souffler sur le ventre, provoquant ainsi des bruits étranges. Les éclats de rire de Jessie emplirent la pièce, ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller Sirius.

Bonjour Rémus, bonjour ma belle ! Bonjour n'amour…

N'amour ?

James se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Bah, oui… Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ?

Oh que si ! Oh, Patmol !

Cornedrue me mit la petite dans les bras, se rua sur Sirius et sauta sur lui pour l'embrasser, alors que Jessie riait encore aux éclats. Finalement, ils réussiraient peut être à trouver le bonheur tous les deux.


	29. Chapter 29

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

Les chansons appartiennent respectivement à Daniel Balavoine, Orelsan et Patrick Bruel, bien que j'y ait apporté les modification nécessaires à la cohérence de l'histoire.

 **Ce chapitre ne bénéficie pas des corrections habituelles de ma bétà pour cause de problème de boite mail. Toutes mes excuses.**

 **Pdv Sirius**

Les rayons du soleil de fin juin caressaient nos visages. Remus prenait déjà de l'avance pour le programme de l'année prochaine, les buses étant passées depuis une semaine. James et moi nous contentions de flâner au soleil, en discutant avec Lily qui tenait Jessie dans ses bras. Vraiment, j'aurais presque pu me qualifier d'heureux à ce moment la. Rien ne pouvait salir le tableau de bonheur que nous représentions, si ce n'est l'absence de Peter qui traînait encore je ne savais ou. De plus, ce soir arrivait le bal de fin d'année. Bien que j'avais le trac à l'idée de monter sur scène, le fait que j'y allais avec James suffisait à gommer cette appréhension.

Il est midi, on va manger ?

Hein ?

Je me tournais vers Remus, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

J'ai dit, on va manger ?

Oh, oui !

Je me levais et prit Jessie dans mes bras et nous nous dirigames vers la grande salle. Une chaise haute attendait ma fille, comme toujours, et je la mis dedans. Nous nous instaliames alors, la bonne humeur ayant contaminer tout Poudlard. Peter ne tarda pas à venir s'asseoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner.

Ou étais tu ?

Ça te regarde ?!

Je le fixait du regard, choqué. Peter n'avait jamais été agressif.

Excuse moi, j'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment.

Ça n'fait rien Peter.

Je lui fit un sourire compréhensif et commençait à donner le biberon à Jessie. Ça me faisait de la peine que Rose ait quitté Poudlard après me l'avoir confié. Cela voulait dire que ma fille grandirai sans maman, même si Lily s'était fait un plaisir de prendre son role. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre expliquant que elle ne voulait pas etre fille-mère et que son père allait la marier à un certain Brown qui acceptait de prendre pour épouse une "débauchée". Sa lettre m'avait un peur fait de la peine mais bon. C'était la vie.

Le repas et l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, puis vint le moment de monter sur scène.

La grande salle était superbement décorée. Quand nous entrames dans la salle, tout le monde nous dévisagèrent. Nous montâmes sur la scène improvisée au beau milieu de la grande salle. Je prit le micro, James à la guitar et Rémus au piano et Peter à la batterie. J'ouvris la bouche, et les paroles franchirent mes lèvres.

 _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer  
Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
Qu'on pourra lire à travers  
S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air  
Pour te dire que je me sens seul  
Je dessine à l'encre vide  
Un désert_

 _Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie_

 _Difficile d'appeler au secours  
Quand tant de drames nous oppressent  
Et les larmes nouées de stress  
Étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour  
De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
Et dans un dernier espoir  
Disparaissent_

 _Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie_

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers_

 _Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre  
J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau  
Contre le passé y a rien à faire  
Il faudrait changer les héros  
Dans un monde où le plus beau  
Reste à faire_

 _Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie_

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers_

Le public applaudit comme un fou, comme s'il ne comprenait que cette chanson était un SOS en elle même. Mais que voulez-vous, c'était moi qui avait écrit ces chansons, et je n'étais pas le gars le plus heureux de Poudlard. Je reprend donc, d'un air plus enjoué, mais exprimant bel et bien ma colère.

 _Je m'présente, je m'appelle Sirius.  
J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé  
Etre beau gagner de l'argent  
Puis surtout être intelligent  
Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'bosse à plein temps_

 _J'suis chanteur, je chante pour mes copains_

 _J'veux des joints et que ça tourne bien tourne bien  
J'veux écrire une chanson dans le vent  
Un air gai, chic et entraînant  
Pour faire danser dans les soirées de Dumbledore_

 _Et partout dans la rue  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi  
Que les mecs soient nus  
Qu'ils se jettent sur moi  
Qu'ils m'admirent, qu'ils me tuent  
Qu'ils s'arrachent ma vertu_

 _Pour les anciens de Poudlard  
Devenir une idole  
J'veux que toutes les nuits  
Essoufflés dans leurs lits  
Ils trompent leurs épouses  
Dans leurs rêves maudits_

 _Puis après je f'rai des galas  
Mon public se prosternera devant moi  
Des concerts de cent mille personnes  
Où même le tout Londre s'étonne  
Et se lève pour prolonger le combat_

 _Et partout dans la rue_

 _J'veux qu'on parle de moi_

 _Que les mec soient nus  
Qu'ils se jettent sur moi  
Qu'ils m'admirent, qu'ils me tuent  
Qu'ils s'arrachent ma vertu_

 _Puis quand j'en aurai assez  
De rester leur idole  
Je remont'rai sur scène  
Comme dans les années folles  
Je f'rai pleurer mes yeux  
Je ferai mes adieux_

 _Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Je me prostituerai  
Pour la postérité_

 _Les nouvelles d'la gazette  
Diront que j'suis pédé  
Que mes yeux puent l'alcool  
Que j'frais bien d'arrêter  
Brûleront mon auréole  
Saliront mon passé_

 _Alors je serai vieux  
Et je pourrai crever  
Je chercherais Merlin  
Pour tout me pardonner  
J'veux mourir malheureux  
Pour ne rien regretter  
J'veux mourir malheureux_

Le public sautait, dansait, essoufflé mais le sourire au lèvres. Certains mecs semblaient choqués mais les trois quarts ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Aucun d'eux n'avait idée des paroles que j'allais balancer, et qui allait faire l'effet d'une bombe.

 _J'ai peur de jamais finir mon album j'ai plus d'inspi_

 _D'façon j'deviendrais pas chanteur, j'ai que quinze piges_

 _Quand j'regarde mes paroles j'trouve que j'fais piter_

 _C'que j'raconte dans mes chansons c'est des clichés c'est pas la vérité_

 _Au fond, j'm'en bat pas les couilles de c'que disent les gens_

 _J'me perd entre ce qu'ils attendent de moi et c'que j'suis vraiment_

 _Tous les jours j'fais l'acteur , j'fais semblant_

 _J'maquille la peur en plaisantant_

 _J'perds mon temps à m'poser des questions au lieu d'agir_

 _J'ai peur de la dépression, j'ai peur de l'avenir et ses déceptions_

 _Plus j'grandis plus l'temps passe et plus j'suis déçu_

 _Sous l'emprise de l'angoisse des futures blessures_

 _Plus j'me cherche des excuses plus j'm'enlise_

 _J'm'ennivre de négativité et j'me sens vivre_

 _Souvent, j'ai peur de l'ennui_

 _J'ai peur d'avoir aucune raison d'me plaindre pourtant j'me sens triste_

 _Tout le temps j'me sens vide j'ai peu d'être normale d'être moyen_

 _Ni trop mal ni trop bien, j'crois qu'j'sers à rien._

 _J'ai peur de mes proches parce qu'ils connaissent mes faiblesses_

 _Mes talons d'achille, ils savent à quel point mes fondations sont fragiles_

 _Ils m'font confiance pour l'instant_

 _Mais quand j'les décevrais ils seront près d'moi prêt à frapper les premiers_

 _Eux, croient qu'ils m'aiment moi, j'crois qu'ils se voilent la face_

 _J'crois qu'ils aiment celui qu'ils rêvent de voir à ma place_

 _Parce qu'ils savent pas c'qui s'passe derrière le masque_

 _Qui s'cache derrière l'image, parce qu'ils connaissent pas mon vrai visage_

 _Quand j'dis qu'déteste les mecs j'me donne du crédit_

 _J'me suis jamais vraiment investit, j'ai fui_

 _J'ai triché sur mes sentiments en croyant rester vrai_

 _J'esquivais l'amour par peur de m'faire baiser_

 _Par lacheté, j'croyais qu'plus j'm'attachais moins ça marchait_

 _J'ai trahi, j'ai sali, j'ai haïs, j'ai banni_

 _Qu'est ce que j'ai acquis à part des remords et des maladies_

 _Rien à part la peur de rester seul toute ma vie_

 _J'ai peur d'être attiré par le néant_

 _J'me sens tellement bien dans la noirceur, j'me sens dans mon élément_

 _J'ai comme envie d'sauter dans l'vide, d'me passer la corde au cou_

 _D'me noyer, d'm'entailler les veines du coude au poignet_

 _J'ai comme envie d'me mettre une balle dans l'crâne mais j'ai pas d'flingue_

 _Regarde moi dans les yeux tu comprendras qu'j'suis qu'une baltringue_

 _J'ai peur de perdre_

 _J'ai peur de l'échec_

 _J'ai peur d'affronter les épreuves de la vie_

 _j'ai peur de mes erreurs, j'ai peur de l'avenir_

Les mecs semblaient figés. Personne ne s'y attendait. Certaines filles avait plaquées leur mains sur leur bouches, choquées. Je pris alors la parole.

Personne ici ignore que j'ai été victime de harcèlement. Je dédie cette chanson à toute les autres victimes, qui doivent être nombreuses.

 _Tu rentres tard, plus tard qu'avant  
Tu entre dans la salle, tu attends  
Ils sont tous là, dans leurs canap'  
Cette fois encore, c'est pas ta fête  
T'écoute quand même, tu baisses la tête  
Il faudra bien que ça s'arrête  
Ces mots jetés, un peu pour voir  
Derrière la salle commune, va savoir  
Quel enfant sage prend le pouvoir_

 _Avec tout les autres, un gamin rit  
Pour faire rire les autres avec lui  
Et ça tombe sur toi aujourd'hui  
Sèche tes larmes, Regarde-moi  
J'ai encore plus mal que toi quand tes yeux me demandent  
'Pourquoi?'  
On répète c'que l'on entend  
On cherche sa place dans le vent  
Mais ce n'sont que des Maux... d'enfants_

 _Pour une fille, qui leur dit non  
Pour un garçon qui aime un garçon  
Pour une petite phrase à la con  
Parce qu'au milieu, d'la cour d'Poudlard  
Il n'y a pas qu'les balais qui volent  
Il n'y a pas que des jeux drôles  
Qui est minable, qui est cador  
Pour un blouson, ou une baguette  
C'est si facile de mettre à mort  
Lève la tête, regarde-moi  
J'ai encore plus mal que toi..._

 _Pourquoi? Demande leur  
Ils n'savent pas, ils croient jouer comme les grands  
A d'autres guerres, à d'autres jeux d'enfants  
Lève la tête, parle, je t'entends  
Change le sens du vent  
La haine se glisse, dans les bagages  
A l'âge des livres d'images  
Sèche tes larmes, regarde-moi  
J'ai tellement d'autres mots pour toi  
Quand tes yeux demandent 'Pourquoi?'_

 _Ça n'ira pas  
Si tu n'en parles pas._

Je crois que le silence était vraiment complet à ce moment. Je les regardais tous. Celui qui m'avait cracher dessus, celle qui avait brûler mes affaires, et l'autre là, qui m'avait tabassé dans les couloirs alors que je sortais de chez Rogue. Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'ils faisaient. Et maintenant, certaines pestes pleuraient. D'autres regardaient leurs chaussures. Des mecs partaient, gênés. Et les autres, ce qui n'avaient jamais pris part au harcèlement que j'avais subis, applaudissaient.


	30. Chapter 30

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne)

 **Je suis sans nouvelle de ma béta donc j'ai essayé de m'auto-corriger.**

Enjoy.

 **Pdv James**

Il faisait une chaleur à mourir dans le poudlard express. Jessie dormait dans son siège, je disputais une partie de carte explosives avec Remus et Sirius regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Peter avait encore disparu on ne sait où. Ce serait les premières vacances que Sirius passerais totalement sans ses parents, avec moi. Avec la révélation de ce que Rogue avait fait, Orion Black préférait se faire tout petit. Espérons que cela dure. Mes parents avait accepté de l'acceuillir durant toutes les vacances. Lui et Jessie en plus. C'était vraiment très gentil de leur part. J'appréhendais assez le procès qui s'ouvrirait en décembre. Sirius ne voulais pas poursuivre Rogue et les autres… Il voulait juste avoir la paix. Mais justice devait être fait, ils méritaient tous de pourire à Askaban. C'est ce que je lui avait dit. Ça avait eu l'air de le convaincre.

James ?

Hum…? Je levais la tete vers Remus.

Tout vas bien ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Je sais pas, t'as l'air totalement perdu dans tes pensées.

Ouais mais ça va.

Remus eut une moue sceptique, mais ne dis rien. Après de longues heures, nous arrivions enfin en gare de Pré au Lard. Sirius prit le siège bébé sous son bras et me tendis la main de son autre bras, que je pris volontier. Je saluais Remus et Lily sans parvenir à trouver Peter pour lui dire aurevoir à lui aussi. Sirius et moi nous dirigions donc vers mes parents qui m'attendaient, tout sourire. Après de longues embrassades nous transplanions direction le manoir Potter. L'arrivée pour le moins brutale fit pleurer Jessie. Sirius me lacha la main pour la sortir du siège bébé et la calma doucement, et quand nous entrions dans le salon elle était calmée. Kalie l'elfe apparut, monta nos malles, fit appraitre de la citronade et recula nos chaises.

Si les maitres veulent bien s'asseoir.

Je regardais Sirius, lui sourit, puis nous nous asseyions avec mes parents. L'interrogatoire allait pouvoir commencer…

Alors Sirius ? Ton année s'est bien terminée ?

Très bien monsieur.

Oh je t'en pris, appelle moi Fleamont. Et avec la petite tout se passe bien ?

Oui, ça va.

Qu'elle est son prénom déjà ? Demanda ma mère.

Jessie.

Ah oui, James m'en avait parlé dans une lettre.

Je pris une gorgée de limonade, et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres en pensant à ce que Sirius allait endurer pendant plusieurs heures. Ce ne fut que vers sept heure que mes parents nous laissèrent tranquilles, pour que nous allions diner dans un restaurant sorcier de Pré au Lard. Après mille et une recommandations de Sirius à ma mère sur le repas de Jessie, nous pûmes enfin partir. J'entrais dans la cheminée, pris de la poudre, la jetais et criais.

Cheminée centrale d'arivée à Pré au Lard !

Le monde tourna pendant quelques secondes avant que je n'arrive. Sirius ne tarda pas, et nous allions tout les deux vers le restaurant "Les gros chaudrons". Si le nom était vraiment nul, la cuisine était exellante. D'ailleurs ça se voyait dès l'entrée. Le restaurant luxueux s'ouvrit à nous et une serveuse arriva. Elle tiqua légèrement à la vu d'un jeune couple homosexuel, mais nous donna tout de même une table. Les cartes ensorcelées apparurent, et nous pûmes lire les menus. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius posa la carte et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

James ! Tu as vu les prix ?!

Ca va encore.

Tu plaisante ?! Quarante gallion une cote d'hippogriffe, ça va encore ?!

Si je te dis que je peux payer, c'est que je peux payer. Prend ce que tu veux

Mais James…

Sirius, ça suffit ! Je te dis que c'est bon.

Okay, okay.

Vous avez choisi messieurs ?

Oui. Je vais prendre une cuisse de dragon. Et toi Sirius ?

Eh bien… Une cote d'hippogriffe me semble pas mal.

Très bien. Je vous amène ça. Et comme boisson.

Une bouteille de whysky pur feu ?

Bien essayé, monsieur Potter, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas majeur.

Bon, et bien une bouteille de bierraubeaur sans alcool.

Très bien.

Le repas fut un véritable délice et nous rentrions chez moi par cheminée totalement repus. Je montrais à Sirius sa chambre et allais me coucher.

Je me réveillais au son des oiseaux qui braillaient sous ma fenêtres. Putain d'oiseaux… J'attrapais ma couette et enfuis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Décision que je regrettais vite puisque début juillet les températures étaient déjà chaudes, voir très chaudes. J'enfilais un pantalon, un tee-shirt et me levais. Un tempus m'indiqua qu'il était six heures. Personne ne devait être réveillé. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas que Sirius y était. La vue de l'homme me fit réaliser a quel point il était encore fragile. Patmol était en train de se retirer son pantalon, son tee-shirt gisant déjà au sol. Des marques, comme des mots inscrient sur son dos, attirerent mon attention sans parler de sa maigreur.

Sirius ?

Sirius eut un énorme sursaut et me dévisagea.

Oh, James. J'ai du oublier de vérouiller la salle de bain.

Oui, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dis, amour, c'est quoi ce qu'il y a dans ton dos.

Rien, rien…

Sirius.

Sirius soupira et se retourna lentement. Je m'approchais, faisant abstraction des longues traces rouges, de sang séché, qui zébraient ces bras et ces cuisses. Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc. Là, d'une fine écriture, s'étalaient les mots : Un gryffondor, pute à serpentard. Sans compter toute les cicatrices qui marquait son dos.

Merlin…

C'est bon, t'es content ?! Tu as vu comment ils m'ont définitivement humilié ?! Tu peux sortir.

Sirius…

Sors ! Dégage !

Je voulu m'approcher mais un grand bouclier bleu me rejeta hors de la pièce. Magie accidentelle. A 16 ans, c'est quand même rare… Pauvre Sirius… Ma mère sortit de sa chambre et me regarda, étonnée.

Ça va mon chéri ?

Oui, moi ça va…

C'est Sirius ?

Oui…

Ce pauvre garçon. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses. Il lui faudra un moment pour se remettre. Laisse lui du temps.

Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Les mamans ont toujours raisons. Tu viens manger ?

J'arrive.

Ma mère me fit un sourire triste et descendis les escaliers. Je fixais encore un long moment la porte avant de me décider à faire de même. Décidément, le chemin promettait d'être long et tortueux. Mais les plus difficiles routes mènent le plus souvent aux plus beaux endroits.


	31. Chapter 31

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si

charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe t il ?

Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait il survivre à

l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Enjoy !

PDV SIRIUS

Les parents de James nous faisaient signe depuis le quai de la gare. Les deux mois de

vacances avaient passé très vite et nous repartions déjà vers Poudlard. Le temps passait

vite… Jessie gazouillait dans son siège bébé. Elle avait déjà cinq mois et elle était trop belle.

Ma fille.

Je passais ma main sous la manche de ma robe et caressait mes cicatrices encore fraîches.

Je pouvais gratter les croûtes et me faire saigner si je le voulais. Apparemment, le temps

n'apaise pas toujours les blessures et je souffrais encore. Presque autant qu'avant.

J'entendais les conversations mais c'était un peu sourd. Je me contentais de regarder par la

fenêtre en me demandant si, un jour, je pourrais m'en remettre.

Puis la fin de ma contemplation arriva et nous devions descendre. Poudlard se dressait

devant moi. Je n'aimais pas Poudlard. Je le détestais même. C'était synonyme de souffrance

et de douleur. Je me souvenais, avant cela, quand Poudlard avait été la seule demeure qui

puisse me protéger d'eux.

James mit sa main sur mon épaule, sans doute pour me rassurer. Je pris Jessie contre

mon torse et lui chuchota que ça allait aller. Sans doute j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même, je ne savais plus vraiment… Le temps passait juste, indéniablement.

Le banquet fut aussi long que d'habitude. Quand les autres eurent finit de manger, je n'avais quant à moi rien touché, nous pûmes monter. Le monde grouillait. Comme des idiots.

Ils pensaient tous que Poudlard était un endroit sûr, loin de tout. Ils étaient naïfs. Juste naïfs.

Regulus n'était plus là. J'étais seul désormais. Ma fille, James et moi. Lily bien sûr. Mais je

n'arrivait pas à m'attacher à eux. C'était trop dur. J'étais absent. Plus tard, sans doute que

Jessie me détesterait. Ils finissent toujours par me détester. Les gens poussaient dans les

couloirs et Jessie hurlait. J'avais envie d'exploser, mais nous arrivions enfin à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Les souvenirs arrivaient comme un tsunami.

C'était tellement violent que je manquais de tomber à la renverse et je m'accrochais à

James.

\- Sirius ça va ? T'es tout blanc.

Je ne parvins pas à formuler une réponse correcte. J'avais fuis tout ça pendant deux mois

mais maintenant nous y étions vraiment. C'était comme si d'un coup Jessie allait disparaître,

James allait me cracher dessus et Rogue allait venir me chercher pour m'emmener là-bas.

Je secouais la tête. J'étais en sécurité. Mais oui. Je montais et rentrais dans notre dortoir. Tout

était en place, comme avant. Je posais Jessie dans son lit et allait prendre une douche.

Je me déshabillais, en évitant soigneusement le miroir. Je fermais la porte de douche et fis

couler l'eau froide. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Je me laissais glisser contre la

paroi, grelottant. Les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau…

Flash Back

Premier septembre 1975

James arrivait vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour les lettres. Dis je

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius. Oh Merlin mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- La famille… J'étais au bord des larmes

\- Sirius je…

\- Écoute Cornedrue, je vais bien ok ? Juste quelques désagréments physiques. Je

reste le plus beau de Poudlard. Je souris.

\- Tiens, tiens les maraudeurs au complet.

\- Dégage Servilus, personne ne tient à déjà revoir ton sale gros nez et tes cheveux

huileux.

\- Tais-toi, Black ! Le visage de Rogue perdit ses couleurs. Au fait, Sirius, tu as raconté

à tes amis tes merveilleuses vacances ? Lestrange et Malfoy ricanèrent.

\- Oui il m'a raconté, maintenant dégage, tu empestes le gras. Repondit James

\- On se reverra, Black.

Rogue partit en claquant la porte. James se tourna instantanément vers moi

\- Sirius ! De quoi parlait il ?

\- De rien, t'inquiète pas Cornedrue, Servilus est prêt à tout pour faire l'intéressant tu le

sais non ?

5 septembre 1975

Alors que je séchais mes larmes, la porte s'ouvrit. Et comme si le malheur voulait s'abattre

sur moi, Servilus, Lestrange et Malfoy entrèrent dans la pièce. Le truc avec la souffrance,

c'est qu'elle exige d'être ressentie*. Je me relevais donc et les affrontais du regard. Je

n'étais pas encore brisé.

\- Que faisais tu à genoux, Black, tu priais pour notre clémence? » Railla Lestrange

« Non, Rodolphus, je crois qu'il pleurait. » Trancha Servilus.

« Ou peut-être était il déjà en position, peut-être qu'il nous attendait ! » Dit Lestrange,

en explosant de rire suivit de Servilus.

« Je n'attends rien du tout d'une bande de dégénérés qui n'attendent qu'après un

sang-mêlé pour se vider les couilles ! »

19 décembre 1975

\- James… Il faut que… Je…. Je t'aime Cornedrue. Et je me fiche que tu sois un

homme, je me fiche d'être pédé parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et je ne veux pas

refuser de vivre une histoire d'amour avec l'homme que j'aime parce que justement

c'est un homme. Je t'aime Jamie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Patmol. Plus que tout.

5 janvier 1976

Je levais l'objet, et le précipitais sur mon bras. Une trace rouge apparut, et des gouttes de

sang suintèrent. Je recommençais, plus fort, et une tracée de sang coula sur mon avant

bras. Et je ravageais les anciennes cicatrices pas très bien refermées avec plus de

violence encore que la dernière fois. Deux larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je me mis à

hurler dans un parfait monologue : "Pourquoi ! Pourquoi James ne s'occupe t il pas de ses

affaires ? Pourquoi moi ? Sur la centaine d'étudiants à Poudlard, pourquoi moi ? Je veux

mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir... ".

Ma voix se rapprochait du chuchotement alors que je me rendais compte de ce que je

venais de faire. Je cherchais un mot pour le qualifier et le seul qui me vint à l'esprit est :

carnage.

23 janvier 1976

Rogue me plaqua contre le mur. Je grimaçais. Mais les coups ne tombèrent pas. Je levais

mes yeux vers Servilus, sceptique. Grave erreur. Rogue plongea son regard dans le mien et

pénétra mon esprit. Il brisa violemment mes défenses une à une. Et passa mes souvenirs en

revus. James, non. Mon père, non. La cabane hurlante, oui. Je tentais par tous les moyens

de fermer mon esprit, mais c'était trop tard. Rogue avait déjà vu comment passer sous le

saule. Il sortit de mon esprit tout aussi violemment qu'il y était entré, et un sourire malsain

éclaira son visage. Il déclara d'un ton contenant mal sa satisfaction et son excitation :

Enfin je vais connaître le secret des Maraudeurs.

\- Ne passe pas sous le saule aujourd'hui ! Je le prévenais

\- Ta gueule sale putain ! Qui t'as permis de parler ?

Rogue ponctua sa phrase de coups et me tabassa encore un moment, évitant

soigneusement mon visage, avant de s'éloigner, m'indiquant qu'il allait de ce pas sous le

saule. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais une sonnette d'alarme tinta dans mon

cerveau. Rémus ! C'était la pleine lune, Rogue ne devait pas y aller ! Je puisais dans le reste

de mes forces pour sortir mon miroir à double sens.

\- James ! James…

Le visage de Cornedrue apparut. J'articulais :

\- Rogue… va passer…. Sous…. Le saule

\- Quoi ?! Sirius que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rogue ! Sous le saule…

\- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Sirius !

7 février 1976

Toute l'école est au courant. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Et merde. Je me

retournais et fis face à James, qui me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et

de haine. Il s'avança vers moi. Je crus voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Je reculais,

instinctivement, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour éviter le poing de James qui s'abattit sur ma

mâchoire. La violence du choc me fit tomber sur ma hanche, déjà déboîtée par les assauts de

Rogue. Je mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Les élèves autour de nous hurlèrent de rire. C'est alors que mes neurones se connectèrent.

James m'avait frappé. James, Cornedrue, Mon Amour avait été violent avec moi. James

m'avait fait mal. James était une menace. Je ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine et me mit

à me balancer d'avant en arrière. La douleur de ma hanche était telle qu'elle se répandait

dans tout mon corps. Je voulus prendre une grande inspiration mais ne parvint qu'à aspirer

un petit filet d'air. Quelqu'un me cracha dessus. Les 《pédé》, 《pédale》, 《sale putain》

étaient de plus en plus fort. Des taches noires obstruaient maintenant mon champ de vision. Je

ne parvenais plus à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons.

26 avril 1976

Et là, comme si c'était normal, elle me déposa le bébé dans les bras. J'en voulait pas, j'en

avais rien à foutre de cette gamine. Le silence était total dans la salle, et j'entendis Rose fuir.

Je l'entends seulement, car mes yeux sont obnubilés par la merveille que je tiens dans mes

bras. J'oubliais tout, je regardais juste les yeux de l'enfant. Yeux gris, rieurs. Mes yeux. Une

touffe de cheveux noirs frisés lui recouvrait le sommet du crâne. La ressemblance avec ma

cousine Bellatrix était frappante, mais je m'en foutais. C'était ma fille. La mienne. Mon bébé.

Ses petites lèvres roses formaient un léger sourire, presque imperceptible. Je pris le petit

mot et lus : Jessie Gwendoline Rose Black. Née le 21 avril 1976. Tous les regards étaient

tournés vers moi. J'y étais habitué depuis deux mois. Mais j'avais du mal à y voir de

l'animosité. J'y vus plutôt de la compassion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers

James. Il y avait de la jalousie dans son regard, mais aussi de la nostalgie et de comme

dans celui des autres, de la compassion. C'est là que la vérité me sauta à la figure. J'allais

lui dire. Tout. J'étais père maintenant, il était tant de prendre mes responsabilités. Soudain,

des pleurs brisèrent le silence. Jessie était secouée de sanglots. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la calmer. Je la plaquais contre mon torse, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent.

James s'approcha et pris ma fille dans ses bras. Il la calma, doucement, et je me demandais

bien comment il faisait. Une fois que la petite ne pleurait plus, il me regarda, je le regardais.

Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher, inexorablement, et je ne fis rien pour empêcher ce qui allait

suivre.

27 avril 1976

\- ARRETE ! FOUS-LUI LA PAIX !

\- Je ne pense pas, Potter. Mais attend je suis loin d'avoir fini. Au contraire, la soirée

vient juste de commencer. Sirius ! Mets-toi à genoux.

Je le regardais, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était hors

de question que je m'exécute ainsi devant James.

\- Non ? Vraiment ? Tu penses pouvoir nier un de mes ordres ? Bon, je me sens

magnanime ce soir. Sois tu te mets à genoux et tu me tailles la plus belle pipe de

toute ma vie, sois je te prend, maintenant.

\- NON ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, SALE BÂTARD !

C'était James qui avait répondu. Magnanime, mon cul ouais. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il

me donnait le choix entre m'humilier devant James ou m'humilier devant James. La

première solution était moins douloureuse, mais plus humiliante. Le visage de Rogue se

crispa de colère.

\- Première erreur, Potter. On ne m'insulte pas. Endoloris !

Le sort me percuta de plein fouet. Je hurlais, mon corps se tordant sous des angles

inimaginables. Le sortilège s'arrêta au bout d'une minute, qui me parut durer des heures.

\- Deuxième erreur, j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Un droit qui me vient de la commission

des Sangs Purs. Alors mon chien ? Bon, temps écoulé.

4 mai 1976

\- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Demanda t il en me jetant un regard de

Dégout.

\- J'ai fait une grave erreur, Finnigan. Sirius est des notre. Il redevient un membre de

Gryffondor et des Maraudeurs à part entière.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a…

\- Maintenant je te conseille de te la fermer, Finnigan, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

\- D'accord, mais moi, je m'en vais. L'air empeste le sperme de serpentard ici !

James sortis ça baguette alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. J'étais comme figé par

ces paroles. Je tendis Jessie à Lily et partis en courant dans mon dortoir. J'ouvris la porte et

me laissais tombé à genoux, pris de haut de cœur.

30 juin 1976

Je crois que le silence était vraiment complet à ce moment. Je les regardais tous. Celui qui

m'avait cracher dessus, celle qui avait brûler mes affaires, et l'autre là, qui m'avait tabassé

dans les couloirs alors que je sortais de chez Rogue. Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'ils faisaient. Et maintenant, certaines

pestes pleuraient. D'autres regardaient leurs chaussures. Des mecs partaient, gênés. Et les

autres, ce qui n'avaient jamais pris part au harcèlement que j'avais subi, applaudissaient.

17 juillet 1976

\- Bon anniversaire Sirius !

\- Merci James

\- Ça fait quoi d'avoir 16 ans comme moi maintenant

\- Honnêtement?

\- Bah oui.

\- Rien. C'est juste une année qui passe.

\- Oh quel rabat-joie !

25 aout 1976

\- Bordel Sirius arrête ça.

James se précipita vers moi et m'arracha ma lame des mains. Il voulut me soigner mais je

retirais mon bras et le fit moi même. James me fixa un moment puis je finis par me diriger

vers la porte. Je sentis Cornedrue me retenir par le bras.

\- Sirius il faut que cela s'arrête. Ça ne va plus du tout là.

\- Ah oui ? Ca ne va plus ?! Et bien je m'en bats les couilles ! Je continuerais, point. Si

t'es pas content, c'est pareil.

\- Mais arrête Sirius je t'en prie! Je t'aime moi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que je souffre

?

\- Tu souffres?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Et moi alors ?! Tu crois que moi

je souffre pas ? Mais non, le grand James Potter ne doit pas être troublé par les

problèmes d'un mec qui se faisait violer dans un cachot pourri chaque semaine !

\- Sirius…

\- Non ! Non j'en ai marre !

/ Fin de Flash Back/

J'avais froid… Quel ironie ce serait si une simple hypothermie réussissait ce qu'une chute

de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard avait raté. Et l'eau à dix degrés continuait à couler,

inexorablement…


	32. Chapter 32

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Chapitre très court mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration, pardonnez moi.

Je poste un jour en avance car je prends le train demain.

 **Et puisque apparament les reviews sont trop chères vu leur faible nombre, je les mets en soldes. Quiconque review recevra un indice sur le suspens de la fin. Et sachez que toutes les critiques sont acceptées, volontiers. Elle m'apprennent énormément et permettent d'avancer.**

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Remus**

Je jouais avec le rideau de mon lit quand James, excédé, se leva pour la troisième fois en deux minutes et tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain. On entendait l'eau couler, mais Sirius refusait de nous répondre. Au bout de dix minutes, James se résigna à forcer la porte, inquiet. Je m'étais levé quand il hurla qu'il fallait aller chercher quelqu'un. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Le corps frêle et mince de Sirius reposait dans les bras de James. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid. Je me précipitais à la recherche de l'infirmière. Poudlard était tellement grand que nous n'arrivions que dix minutes plus tard. James était exactement dans la même position, sauf qu'il sanglotait. Madame Pomfresh s'accroupit à ses pieds et lui enleva doucement Sirius. Il se jeta dans mes bras. J'avais la gorge nouée. Qu'allait-il encore nous faire voir…

Mais Sirius survécu, encore. Après deux petites semaines sous différents charmes et potions, il se réveilla. Et au bout d'une autre semaine il fut sur pieds.

Nous étions tous les trois dans le dortoir, Peter ayant une nouvelle fois disparu. Je disputais une partie d'échec avec James pendant que Sirius fredonnait une berceuse à Jessie.

 _Au matin de ta vie sur la planète_

 _Ébloui par le dieu soleil_

 _À l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles_

 _de la terre, qui t'attend et t'appelle_

 _Tu auras tant de choses à voir_

 _pour franchir la frontière du savoir_

 _Recueillir l'héritage qui vient du fond des âges dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour_

 _C'est l'histoire de la vie_

 _Le cycle éternel qu'un enfant béni, rend immortel_

 _La ronde infinie de ce cycle éternel_

 _C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la vie_

James souriait béatement. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet, à chaque fois que Sirius chantait. La petite avait sept mois maintenant et cela faisait quatre mois que James et Sirius étaient à nouveau ensemble. Tout cela semblait tellement fragile. Sirius et James voyaient tous deux un psychiatre. Sirius pour tout, et James pour le traumatisme des cachots… Regulus était censé en voir un aussi mais, à ce que je savais, il n'avait été qu'a un seul rendez-vous. Il était 21 heures, on était le 30 octobre et tout avait l'air normal. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si nous n'étions qu'une bande d'adolescents comme les autres.

Une fois que la petite fut endormie, Sirius jeta un sort de surdité au-dessus de son berceau, légèrement aménagé pour que lui seul puisse entendre les cris de sa fille.

-Est ce qu'on va au bal d'Halloween demain ?

Je me tournais vers Sirius en même temps que James.

-Bah oui, oui on va y aller. Tu viens Remus ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Génial. Je confierais Jessie à Poppy.

-C'est un peu comme ta seconde maman, non ? Demandais-je

-Un peu oui, concéda Sirius.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond. James le regardait. Je m'empêchais de glousser en remarquant le regard que James lui lançait. Il était totalement gaga de lui. Je l'appelais néanmoins pour terminer notre partie d'échec. Une fois la partie terminée, j'avais gagné, nous allions nous coucher, sans nouvelles de Peter.

Le réveil sonna à sept heures le lendemain. Sans grande surprise, Sirius était déjà levé. Même si sa fille faisait ses nuits maintenant, elle se levait souvent vers six heures du matin et puis Sirius aimait bien avoir le temps de la préparer. Non, ce qui était surprenant c'était l'absence de Peter. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et ne nous avait pas prévenus. Nous n'étions certes pas ses chaperons mais depuis l'affaire Sirius, nous avions dit que chacun devait prévenir lorsqu'il disparaissait. Enfin…

J'allais prendre une douche en saluant les garçons. La journée fut passionnante, comme d'habitude. Particulièrement le cours de défense ou nous apprîmes à lancer le sortilège expelliarmus avec le nouveau professeur de cette année. Le professeur Tarmien nous avait dit que cela pouvait être utile en ces temps de troubles. Vers 15 heures, les cours finirent exceptionnellement pour laisser le temps aux élèves de se préparer pour la fête de 17 heures. Sirius et James se déguisaient en vampires. Peter en fantôme et moi en Grande Faucheuse. Les déguisements étant plutôt très bien réussis. Après un bref détour vers l'infirmerie pour déposer Jessie nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Nous croisions Lily en chemin, qui était incroyablement sexy dans sa robe de diablesse.

Une fois dans la salle, nous nous rendions compte que certains avait eu le mauvais gout de se déguiser en mangemort. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un se déguise en Voldemort. Pourtant, avant de partir avec McGonnagal, Dumbledore avait bien interdit ce genre de tenue. Enfin, maintenant il n'était plus là et le reste des professeurs n'avait pas autorité pour les exclure de la salle. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Esramond, la prof de divination, le concierge Zemont et monsieur Tarmien alors…

La musique allait très fort, j'avais dansé avec Lily à plusieurs reprises, James et Sirius avaient l'air de filer le parfait amour tout allait pour le mieux. Mais le loup sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt qu'il y avait des mauvaises intentions. De très mauvaises. Mais je ne pouvais juger. Il arrivait fréquemment que le loup se trompe. Il fallait que le loup se trompe. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Lily vint me voir, une coupe de punch dans la main.

Ç-a va Remus ?

-Très bien et toi ?

Ça va. Sirius à l'air tellement heureux à ce moment même.

-Il ne l'est pas.

-Je sais Remus, je sais. Tu crois qu'il se remettra un jour ?

-Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Même James fait encore d'horribles cauchemars à propos de ce qui est arrivé quand Sirius a voulu sauver son frère.

-Oui… Tu as vu, Rose va se marier.

-Oui j'ai entendu parler de ça. Tant mieux pour elle hein.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse de se marier.

-Tu penses que c'est un mariage arrangé ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas… C'est une belle soirée.

-Hum…

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Fait pas gaffe, je psychote sûrement.

-Oui, sûrement.

Lily me fit un éblouissant sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle ! Je m'approchais et passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle mit à son tour sa main sur ma nuque et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. A ce moment des éclairs verts apparurent et des gens se mirent à hurler.

 **Le commentaire de début de chapitre tiens toujours. Je vous attends !**


	33. Chapter 33

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Rating :M

Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Chapitre plutôt court, je l'admets. Mais je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration. Il faisait 600 mots au départ, j'ai essayé de tout faire pour qu'il en fasse 1000. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même les explications, bien que le cadre soit plutôt lugubre.

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Peter**

J'étais accoudé au bar en me posant des questions. Mon bras me brûlait. La marque me brûlait. Elle était encore fraîche et il était normal qu'elle me fasse mal, m'avait dit Lestrange. J'avais du mal à me rappeler à quel moment j'avais basculé à ce point du côté obscur. Après la mort de Sara. Après que tout le monde se fichait de moi. Après m'être retrouvé seul suite à la perte d'un membre de ma famille. Après m'être rendu compte que leurs mots, ce n'était que du vent. Après avoir reçu la confirmation que je n'étais que la quatrième roue du carrosse. Et que se carrosse avançait, indéniablement, même après que la quatrième roue les ait abandonnés. Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution. Mais c'était quoi, la solution ? Rejoindre l'Ordre, et rester un idiot pour le reste de ma vie ? Il n'y avait pas de solution. C'était la guerre. J'avais choisi mon camp, en espérant que ce soit le bon.

James m'avait demandé de venir témoigner au procès de Décembre pour Sirius. J'avais refusé. Cela ne me concernait pas. Je gardais cette haine projeté vers Sirius et vers James. Ils m'avaient abandonnés. Lâchement. Alors que j'avais juste perdu Sara. Je n'en avais rien à foutre de leurs histoires de viols ou je ne sais quoi. De toute façon, il était hors de question de témoigner contre un camarade. La solidarité inter-mangemorts était l'une des choses prônées par le Seigneur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Un éclair vert et des cris vinrent perturber mes pensées. Je me retournais et vit que les mangemorts étaient passé à l'action. Je ne devais pas prendre part à l'action, ordre du Maître. Alors je fis comme tout le monde, je me jetais à terre en essayant de m'enfuir. Les sorts fusaient, pas uniquement des avada. Il fallait que ce soit sanglant, avait dit le Maître.

 _Flash Back._

 _Il nous faut planifier notre première attaque. Et il va falloir faire une démonstration de force._

 _La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'élevait, sifflante. Glaçante. Semblable à elle-même._

 _-C'est pour cela que nous allons frapper Poudlard._

 _Des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans la salle._

 _-Le jour de la soirée d'Halloween. Avec la complicité de certains d'entre vous, mes mangemorts entreront dans l'école. Il leur suffira de prétendre être des élèves déguisés. Cela ne se remarquera pas, par personne. Il est évident qu'aucune recrue encore à Poudlard ne prendra part à cette action. Disons que nous allons envoyer Avery, Lestrange et Lestrange, Malefoy et… Black fille. Bellatrix._

 _-Merci Maître ! S'éleva la voix toute excitée de Bellatrix qui participerait pour la première fois à une action._

 _-Quelqu'un sait ou est Regulus Black ? Il ne manque jamais un appel pourtant !_

 _-Il est hospitalisé, Maître. Répondit Rabastan._

 _-Ah. Ne lui parlez pas de cette action. Il est probablement fidèle à la Cause, mais son "amour" fraternel pourrait le pousser à prévenir son frère. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Bien cette réunion est terminée. Arrangez-vous pour que ce soit sanglant. L'Avada, c'est très bien, mais beaucoup trop propre._

Et nous y voilà. J'avais questionné Rabastan sur l'hospitalisation de Regulus. Quelque chose avec "coma" et "maladie". Je glissais sur une flaque de sang et me retrouvais par terre. Remus couru vers moi et m'aida à me relever et nous nous réfugions sous une table.

-Peter ! Ça va ?

-Ça va. Haletais-je

-C'est un attentat ! En plein Poudlard !

-Ouais…

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça.

-Bien sûr que si Remus, mais avec ce genre d'ordures on peut s'attendre à tout.

L'atmosphère était horrible. Les cris se turent un moment. J'avais du sang sur ma robe et sur mes mains. L'odeur métallique emplissait la pièce. On n'entendait plus que des sanglots étouffés et des sorts dont plusieurs m'étaient inconnus. Un étudiant eut apparemment l'idée de se défendre et un faible Expelliarmus retentit dans la salle. Tentative ridicule. Le mangemort, qui était en l'occurrence Bellatrix, rit et lui lança un Sectum Sempra. Les cris de la pauvre victime ne retentirent qu'un instant avant que sa vie ne se déverse en flot de sang. Ce fut le déclenchement de nouveaux cris parmi tout le monde.

Remus était livide.

-Il faut s'enfuir ! S'écria-t-il

-On n'a aucune chance. Si on bouge on est mort.

-Mais Peter

-Fais ce que tu veux. Moi je reste ici.

Lupin me fixa quelques instants puis se tut. Tacitement, il avait choisi de rester. Les hurlements étaient pires à chaque secondes. Je n'avais jamais participé à une action. Je n'avais jamais connu le quotidien des mangemorts. Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça. Mais la marque sur mon bras, plus noire que jamais, me rappelait que je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix. Alors je me forçais à écouter les cris. A les accepter. Ces morts, ces blessés, ne comptaient pas. La cause du Lord elle, oui. Après tout, si Sara n'avait pas était moldue, elle vivrait toujours. Elle ne serait pas… Bref. Je devais l'accepter. C'était ainsi. Le visage de Remus pâlit fortement quand ce fut au tour de Lily de hurler. Sa voix était malheureusement reconnaissable, et Remus sortit d'un coup de sous la table pour secourir Lily. L'Avada Kedavra du mangemort qui s'en suivit fut clair, net. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer le sang sur mes mains. L'expression "avoir du sang sur les mains" me sautait en pleine figure.


	34. Chapter 34

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **La liste de nom** **présente dans ce chapitre** **peut sembler longue, et inutile. Mais elle** **ne** **l'est** **pas du tout** **.** **Ne serait-ce que** **pour la concordance** **avec** **ce qui arrive, sans vouloir spoiler. Ensuite,** **parce que certains noms** **auront peut être un rôle dans les prochains chapitres. Vous pouvez évidemment la passer, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais cela aura son importance. Voilà.**

 **Pdv James.**

Depuis quand la prise d'otage avait commencé ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure, peut-être. C'était à se demander ce que foutaient les aurors. Bien sûr, nous étions conscients que cela ne faisait peut être que dix minutes. Dans de telles circonstances, le temps semble si long. Tarmien nous avait hurlé de faire les morts et avait entamé un duel avec un mangemort. Son corps gisait à quelques pas de nous. La main de Sirius tenait fermement la mienne. Le carrelage froid commençait à nous frigorifier, et des crampes s'emparaient de tous nos membres. Mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de voir nos professeurs, notre concierge, nos camarades, s'effondrer les uns après les autres. Une voix féminine, qui faisait tremblait Sirius à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, hurla _Diffindo_. Les cris retentirent une fois de plus. La seule différence, c'était qu'ils appartenaient à Lily. Sirius et moi relevions la tête, pour voir Remus sortir de dessous une table.

Bellatrix le fixa un instant avant de crier le sortilège de la mort.

Noon !

Sirius et moi nous étions levés d'un même homme. Les baguettes avaient immédiatement été pointées sur nous. Mais la mangemort leva une main.

Laissez. C'est un cas personnel. Salut Sirius !

Un regard en biais me permit d'apercevoir Remus, au sol. Les larmes emplirent mes yeux. Remus ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. Un faible mouvement de sa poitrine, m'apprit qu'il avait manifestement évité l' _Avada Kedavra._ La respiration de Sirius s'était soudainement accélérée. Bellatrix leva lentement sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres. Sirius et moi avions levé les nôtres mais l' _expelliarmus_ d'un mangemort nous les avait enlevées. Nous étions incapables de faire quoi que soit.

 _Endoloris !_

Sirius s'écroula.

Bella, bella ! Les aurors, on dégage !

Le sort fut levé, n'ayant duré que quelques secondes, et les mangemorts coururent vers la porte pour sortir du paramètre d'anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Des tirs furent entendus et la brigade spéciale des aurors entra accompagnée des magicomages d'urgence. Sirius était accroupi et reprenait sa respiration, la bouche encore tordue en une expression de douleur. Les pleures retentirent, après le long silence qui régnait habituellement durant les prises d'otages. Les médicomages s'agitaient autour de nous. Certains septièmes années se levaient et les assistaient. D'autre recouvraient d'un drap les premier morts. Et les autres se réconfortaient les uns les autres. Et nous étions là, au milieu. Sirius était toujours prostré et je n'osais pas bouger. Madame Pomfresh, qui avait prévenu les aurors, entra avec un air défait sur le visage. Quand Sirius la vit, il se précipita pour demander si Jessie allait bien. Oui, elle allait bien. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque dans l'infirmerie. Puis je me rappelais. Lily. Ses cris. Remus. L' _avada_. Je courrais dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'endroit où ils étaient. Je ne les trouvaient pas ! J'avais envie de hurler, j'allais faire une crises de n'air. Puis je le vis, au milieu de la foule. Je jouais des coudes pour le rejoindre. Remus n'avait rien. Il avait juste fait le mort. Je cherchais Lily des yeux.

Ré… Remus ? Ou est Lily ?

Ils… Les médicomages l'ont emmenée. Elle doit être à l'infirmerie… Les blessés en état critique ont été emmenés là-bas…

 **3 jours plus tard.**

Le réveil sonna. Je l'éteignis d'un coup de baguette. Le 4 novembre. Dernier jour de deuil national. Jour de commémoration, aussi. Croupton, le ministre de la magie, venait à Poudlard. Les élèves décédés allaient être enterrés à Poudlard. Dans un endroit reculé du parc. On allait chanter aussi… Chanter ! Comme si nous avions envie de chanter… Tellement de gens étaient morts, et on nous demandait de chanter ! C'était une foutu blague… Je me levais presque en même temps que Sirius. On allait aller à leur foutu cérémonie puis, après, on allait rendre visite à Lily, toujours dans le coma dans un état légèrement critique. Nous descendions tous les cinq, moi, Sirius, Jessie, Remus et Peter. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement touché par ce qui était arrivé. Rien d'étonnant, il avait toujours était plus sensible.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà dans le parc, devant l'estrade prévue pour Croupton et son premier ministre. Tous les Aurors étaient sur place, en tenue spéciale. La garde rapprochée arriva ainsi que toute une délégation du ministère. Bartémius Croupton monta en premier, suivi de Cornélius Fudge, premier ministre et Louis Diggory, le ministre de la défense magique. Dumbledore arriva juste après, suivi de McGonnagal, Chourave, Flitwilk, Slughorn, Babbling, prof de Runes, Bibine, Brulopot, Burbage, étude des moldus, Quirell, remplaçant de Tarmien, Sinistra, et Vector. Après il y avait Rusard, le nouveau concierge, Pomfresh et Pince. Quand tout le monde fut installé, les flashs des quelques journalistes présents retentirent et Croupton commença son discours.

Il est difficile pour moi, pour nous tous, d'être présent aujourd'hui. De voir les visages douloureux des élèves devant moi. D'enfants, projetés bien trop vite dans le monde des adultes. Mais nous ferons tous, tous, pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Car cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nous sommes Jeudi aujourd'hui. Poudlard devrait fonctionner, les élèves être en cours. Je vous épargne un trop long discours et laisse Monsieur Fudge nommer les cent treize élèves qui ont tragiquement perdu la vie cette nuit-là.

Merci, monsieur Fudge. Nous allons procéder par ordre alphabétique.

 _Abbot,_ _Lorette_

 _Abercrombie, Euan_

 _Ackerley, Stewart_

 _Alderton, Arkie_

 _Aubrey, Berta_

 _Augirolle, Phyllida_

 _Bashir, Ali_

 _Beaulitron, Arsenius_

 _Beery, Herbert_

 _Belby, Marcus_

 _Bell,_ _Karlane_

 _Benson, Amy_

 _Bletchey, Miles_

 _Bletchley Jonathan_

 _Bole, Lucien_

 _Bondupois, Arnold_

 _Bones,_ _Dylan_

 _Boot,_ _Juliette_

 _Borage, Libatius_

 _Bradley Ophélie_

 _Branstone, Eleanor_

 _Brocklehurst, Mandy_

 _Burbage, Mathilda_

 _Carmichael, Edie_

 _Cauldwell, Owen_

 _Chang,_ _Lie_

 _Coote, Richie_

 _Corner,_ _Clément_

 _Cresswell, Dirk_

 _Crockford, Doris_

 _Danlmur, Ernie_

 _Davies, Roger_

 _Dawlish, John_

 _Dearborn, Caradoc_

 _Deauclaire, Axel_

 _Derwent, Dilys_

 _Diggle, Adrien_

 _Diggory, Maxime_

 _Dippet, Armando_

 _Doge, Rosalie_

 _Dubois, Clara_

 _Edgecombe, Marietta_

 _Everard Marie_

 _Faucett Yohan_

 _Fauconnette, Miranda_

 _Faussecreth, Cubert_

 _Fenwick, Benjy_

 _Figg, Mia_

 _Finch-Fletchley,_ _Gabriel_

 _Finnigan,_ _Dolovan_

 _Fletcher,_ _Jade_

 _Fortescue, Dexter_

 _Fripemine, Gilbert_

 _Goldstein, Anthony_

 _Higgs, Terence_

 _Honoria Théo_

 _Hopkins, Way_

 _Hooper, Geoffrey_

 _Hornby, Olive_

 _Johnson,_ _Océane_

 _Jones, Gwenog_

 _Jordan,_ _Maxence_

 _Jorkins, Hugo_

 _Kirke, Andrew_

 _Leanne Antoine_

 _McDonald, Natalie_

 _McKinnon, Marlene_

 _McLaggen, Salomé_

 _Marchebank, Griselda_

 _Meadowes, Dorcas_

 _Midgen, Éloïse_

 _Montague, Craig_

 _Moon Enola_

 _Ogden, Tiberius_

 _Patil,_ _Solène_

 _Peakes, Jimmy_

 _Picott, Apollon_

 _Pillsworth, Bernie_

 _Podmore, Jason_

 _Prewett, Fabian_

 _Pucey, Adrian_

 _Pye, Augustus_

 _Robins, Demelza_

 _Rocade, Stan_

 _Runcorn, Alber_

 _Scrimgeour, Brutus_

 _Selwyn Anaelle_

 _Shacklebolt,_ _Sandréa_

 _Sloper, Jack_

 _Smethwyck, Hippocrate_

 _Smith, Hepzibah_

 _Smith,_ _Fabien_

 _Spinnet_ _, Heléna_

 _Strout, Miriam_

 _Stump, Grogan_

 _Summerby Hugo_

 _Summers Tania_

 _Swott, Ambrose_

 _Thomas,_ _Ralia_

 _Tourdesac,_

 _Vablatsky, Cassandra_

 _Vance, Emmeline_

 _Vane, Romilda_

 _Veridian, Vindictus_

 _Verity Sarah_

 _Verpey, Maria_

 _Viridian, Vindictus_

 _Warrington, Cassius_

 _Whisp, Kennilworthy_

 _Wilkins, Heliotrope_

 _Williamson Chloe_

Les proches, invités à la cérémonie, pleuraient. Quoi de plus normal, de plus logique. J'avais moi-même les larmes aux yeux. Tellement de noms m'étaient familiers. Le frère ou la sœur de tel camarade, une amie à un ami, la personne à qui on dit bonjour le matin, sans compter les amis, ceux à qui on sert la main, avec qui on partage nos fous rires. Tous ceux qui désormais seront dans une tombe au fond d'un parc. Parce qu'ils ont été tués. Lâchement. Par des putains de mangemorts qui n'avaient rien à foutre là ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu faillir à la sécurité à ce point ? Flitwilk s'avança, lança la musique d'un coup de baguettes, et nous nous mirent à chanter.

 _A l'amie qui est tombée_

 _Une chanson sur les lèvres,  
Ensemble nous chanterons,  
Main dans la main.  
Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés,  
Pour tous ceux qui ont pleuré,  
Ensemble nous resterons,  
Main dans la main.  
Pour Londres, ses quais, sa brume,  
La plage sous ses pavés,  
La brise qui fait danser  
Ses feuilles mortes.  
Londres, ses flâneurs, ses ombres,  
Ses amoureux qui roucoulent,  
Ses bancs publics, ses platanes,  
Ses feuilles mortes.  
Londres qui s'éveille à l'aube,  
Deux cafés noirs en terrasse,  
Un jardinier qui moissonne  
Ses feuilles mortes.  
A l'amie qui est tombée,  
Une chanson sur les lèvres,  
Ensemble nous chanterons,  
Main dans la main.  
A ceux qui se sont battus  
Pour que les sorciers reste_ _nt_ _libre_ _s_

 _Que la magie subsiste_

 _La tète haute.  
Aux hommes qui sont venus  
Des quatre coins de la terre,  
Dans l'unique espoir de vivre  
La tête haute.  
Aux femmes qui ont subi,  
Humiliations et violences,  
Pour avoir osé garder  
La tête haute.  
Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés,  
Pour tous ceux qui ont pleuré,  
Ensemble nous resterons,  
Main dans la main.  
Nous reprendrons les accents  
Des aînés qui ne sont plus.  
Leurs mots au milieu des nôtres,  
Nous chanterons.  
_" _California Love", "Oh, My England",_

" _I wanna hold your hand", "Land of hope and Glory", "London Calling"_

 _Nous chanterons._

 _Dans la langue de Shaekspire, de Hobbs, de Wingstenstein, de Newton, de Bacon,_

 _Nous chanterons._

 _A l'amie qui est tombée,  
Une chanson sur les lèvres,  
Ensemble nous chanterons,  
Main dans la main.  
A vous tous qui gardez foi  
En la dignité de l'homme,  
Dans tous les pays du monde,  
Et pour toujours.  
L'avenir vous appartient,  
Il vous donnera raison,  
Il sera à votre image,  
Et pour toujours.  
Vous pourrez voir refluer  
Le fanatisme, la haine,  
L'aveuglement, l'ignorance,  
Et pour toujours.  
A l'amie qui est tombée,  
Une chanson sur les lèvres,  
Ensemble nous chanterons,  
Main dans la main.  
Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés,  
Pour tous ceux qui ont pleuré,  
Ensemble nous resterons,  
Main dans la main.  
Que jamais plus la terreur  
Ne vienne souiller nos villes,  
Ni jamais jamais la haine  
Souiller nos cœurs.  
Que la musique demeure,  
Dans nos rues comme en nos âmes,  
Pour toujours un témoignage  
De liberté_

Les paroles avaient été écrites par Sirius avec Flitwilk. A ce moment-là, je crois que n'importe qui aurait pu fondre en larme. Certains pleuraient, d'ailleurs. Après un énième discours, nous étions libérés et nous dirigions vers l'infirmerie. Pour nous heurter à un lit vide. Aillant peur de ne trop bien comprendre, je me tournais vers Madame Pomfresh.

Madame… Ou est Lily ?

 **Alors, va-t-elle mourir ? Après tout ce serait possible puisque rien ne m'en empêche, James sortant avec Sirius, et non pas avec elle.**


	35. Chapter 35

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **J'ai toujours eu dans l'optique que la magie aidait les enfants sorciers à se développer plus vite, donc Jessie peut vous paraitre en avance sur son âge.**

Enjoy !

 **Pdv Sirius.**

Et je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose humaine pour la semaine prochaine.

La cloche nous délivra sur fond de protestation. Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines que Lily était entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste. Trois semaines que Remus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, trois semaines que Peter restait enfermé dans le dortoir, trois semaines que James ne riait plus. Trois semaines que je n'avais plus mon soutien de toujours, celle qui m'empêchait de sombrer, de rechuter encore et encore. Trois…

Chers élèves, vous êtes attendus dans la grande salle pour une annonce du Professeur Dumbledore.

James et moi échangions un regard surpris. Dumbledore voulait nous parler ? La grande salle était déjà pleine d'élèves quand nous arrivions. Le directeur nous couvait d'un regard inquiet.

Nous vivons des temps difficiles. Certains élèves sortent de Poudlard dans six mois. D'autres dans un an et demi. Pour d'autres encore, cela sera dans six ans. Mais force est de reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas prêts. Pas parce que vous n'étudiez pas assez sérieusement. Parce que les enseignements de Poudlard ne vous préparent pas à être jeté dans la guerre. C'est pourquoi, après maintes réunions du conseil d'administration, nous avons décidé ceci : les élèves de la première à la cinquième année suivront deux heures de cours par semaines de soins d'urgences, duels et survie en milieu hostile. Pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, les cours sont tout simplement annulés. Vous consacrerez votre temps à apprendre à vous battre, à soigner les blessés, à survivre. Vos nouveaux emplois du temps vont être distribués.

Tout le monde se regardait, choqués. Plus de cours de métamorphose, de divination, de runes ? Uniquement des choses utiles ? Mais, génial ! Sirius me tendit la main et je tapais dedans, ravi. Nous remontions dans le dortoir en discutant à grands gestes. Remus avait une moue amusée sur le visage. Notre emploi du temps était plus chargé que l'ancien.

Lundi : 8h-12h = cours de premiers secours/12h-17h = cours de duels

Mardi : 7h-17h = mise en situation de survie

Mercredi : repos et compte rendu des cours et de la mise en situation.

Jeudi : 8h-12h = Duels/12h-17h = utilisations des plantes et de la nature et potions vitales

Vendredi : 6h-21h = mise en situation de survie

Ces cours de "mise en situation de survie" allaient être horribles. Heureusement qu'on avait un jour de repos, voire deux, après. Nous n'avions aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer. Enfin, on verrait bien demain, mercredi.

Le réveil sonna à six heures. Jessie pleura. Ayant maintenant dix mois, elle râlait d'être réveillée aussi tôt. Je frottais mes yeux et endossait mon rôle de père.

Allez Jessie, arrête de pleurer.

Veux dodo !

Oui, mais tu dormiras après chez Poppy.

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira au nom de l'infirmière.

Ui ! Po'y ! Po'y !

Oui, c'est ça. Mais pour ça faut que tu t'habilles.

Je me levais et la soulevait par les aisselles pour la poser sur la table à langer. J' _accionais_ une couche et une tenue, et le calvaire commença.

Non Jessie ! Tu ne descends pas de la table ! C'est dangereux !

Ais… 'Eux dé'hendre !

Tu parles pas comme ça, Jessie.

Son petit visage se crispa et devint rouge.

Oh non, s'il te…

OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN

Ma fille versait maintenant des larmes de crocodiles pendant que James, ce faux frère, était plié de rire sur son lit. Pour mettre fin à cette agression oreillale, je la posais par terre et un sourire remplaça immédiatement les larmes. Apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût de Remus.

Tu ne devrais pas céder comme ça.

Merci, Remus, mais je gère ma fille comme j'en ai envie. Tu n'es pas père, à ce que je sache.

Remus se décomposa. Okay, je n'aurais pas du être aussi sec. Mais il m'agaçait, à toujours être derrière moi. Pendant ce temps, Jessie s'était échappée, en couche, et à quatre pattes. Elle avait maintenant la cape d'invisibilité de James et s'amusait à disparaître dessous.

Allez, Jessie ! Papa n'a pas le temps bébé, viens t'habiller !

Jessie me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis disparut à nouveau sous la cape alors que je soupirais. James se leva et la souleva.

Viens avec ton parrain, petite chipie.

Une dizaine de bisous à la James, deux crises de larmes et une colère plus tard, Jessie fut enfin habillée. Je l'aidais à gambader et nous descendions dans le hall, conduisant Jessie chez Poppy. Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'avaler un café que la grande salle fut transformé en grande salle de cours, et nous nous asseyons par terre. Il y avait deux-cents élèves, sixième et septième année comprises, et pourtant jamais un cours n'avait été aussi silencieux. Des aurors et des médicomages étaient présents. Ce fut l'auror qui parla en premier.

Vous allez tous être projetés dans un monde parallèle. Dans ce monde, vous serez poursuivis par un groupe de Mangemorts. Il vous faudra en sortir vivant ce soir. Si vous mourrez dans le monde, vous atterrirez ici.

Mais sachez que vous souffrirez autant là bas que dans la vie réelle. Seulement, si vos blessures peuvent êtres douloureuses, vous n'en serez pas réellement affectés physiquement. Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas réellement vous casser le bras mais vous souffrirez autant et votre bras aura le même aspect que s'il l'était vraiment, continua la médicomage.

Les mangemorts, ce sont les intervenants que vous voyez là. Dans le monde parallèle, aucun sort n'est interdit. Ils pourront donc facilement vous lancer un avada entre les yeux. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez des questions, ce serait la cacophonie. Oh, petite précision : une heure vaut un jour là bas. Attrapez la main des trois autres personnes avec qui vous voulez partir, pour former un groupe de cinq. C'est bon ? Bonne chance !

J'attrapais en vitesse la main de James qui attrapa celle de Remus qui tenait déjà celle de Peter. Le monde tourna et le décor changea. Nous étions dans la neige. Dans la neige ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu nous prévenir ?! On était à peine en robe, sans écharpe ni rien. Le froid me fit claquer des dents et je vis que James, Peter et Remus n'étaient pas en reste. Remus parla le premier.

Bon, bah je suppose que c'est ce dont ils parlaient quand ils disaient "en conditions réelles et difficiles", alors il faut se bouger et se trouver un abri pour passer nos dix jours.

Forts de cette résolution, nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers la forêt. Ça pouvait commencer.

 **Jour 1**

Les arbres et broussailles s'étendaient à perte de vue. On avait froid. Mais pas moyen de se transformer, obligés qu'ils nous regardaient depuis Poudlard. Alors on marchait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que l'on ait toujours pas trouvé un abri. On s'arrêtait alors, jetait le peu de sorts de protection que nous connaissions et débarrassait un minimum la neige pour pouvoir s'allonger et dormir à même le sol. La neige qui se remettait à tomber nous réveilla. James jeta un tempus. Quatre heures du matin. Mon ventre gronda de n'avoir pu manger que des baies en près de vingt quatre heures et nous nous mirent à chasser. Mais, une fois encore, nous ne nous y connaissions pas vraiment dans ce domaine. Nous récoltions uniquement un lapin. Peter alluma un feu et, après que j'eus dépecé l'animal, nous nous le partagions. Sauf que nous n'eûmes pas le temps de finir de manger, un sort siffla et s'écrasa sur la paroi rocheuse. Des mangemorts. Un sort me toucha avant que je n'eus le temps de sortir ma baguette. Du sang coula dans mes yeux que je me pressais de fermer. La douleur était poignante. Qui avait eu l'idée de nous envoyer dans un tel monde ?! Je perdis connaissance avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ma question.

 **Jour 5**

Froid. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle je pensais très vite suivie par : Douleur. Et Faim. J'avais froid, j'avais mal et j'avais faim. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. James dormait. Remus jetait des sortilèges autour de la… Grotte ? Apparemment, on avait trouvé une grotte. Et Peter… Où était Peter ? Disparu… J'ouvris la bouche pour poser la question à Remus mais je ne parvins qu'à pousser un grognement. Lunard se tourna d'un coup.

Sirius ! James, Sirius est réveillé !

James ouvrit les yeux, yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il me vit réveillé.

Patmol !

Mmdle…

James éclata d'un rire qui m'était familier. A défaut d'avoir chaud au corps, ce rire me donnait chaud au coeur. James conjura de l'eau dans un récipient en forme de… De je ne sais trop quoi, cela ressemblait à une pierre, sûrement une trouvaille de Remus, et me donna à boire. Béni soit celui qui avait inventé le sort _aguamenti_! Je pus enfin parler.

Où est Peter ?

Il est… enfin, il est mort. Ici, bien sur. Donc on se retrouve à trois.

Oh… Et moi ?

Tu es resté dans le coma trois jours, tu as une grosse blessure à la tête. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de te lever.

 **Jour 7**

James me tendit son bras et je tentais à nouveau de tenir sur mes jambes. Après plusieurs essais, je parvins à tenir l'équilibre. Puis je finis par réussir à faire quelques pas. Remus applaudit gaiement.

 **Jour 8**

Maudit soit celui qui a inventé cette foutue connerie de mise en situation. La faim nous tiraillait le ventre. Cela faisait des jours qu'on avait pas mangé… Au moins quatre. Si on compte mon coma, je n'avais rien mangé à part des baies et ce foutu lapin depuis mon arrivée ici. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais réellement connu la faim, seulement celle quand on loupe son goûter. Même pendant mon, hum, mon anorexie, je n'avais jamais connu ça. Peut être grâce aux potions de nutritions. En tout cas, Remus était fragile, vu l'approche de la pleine lune, et souffrait bien plus que nous de la température en dessous de zéro. Nul doute qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire un coma du à l'hypothermie. Les dents qui claquaient produisaient un bruit de fond bienvenue alors que nous n'osions même plus ouvrir la bouche par peur du froid qui glaçait nos dents.

Jour 9

Remus est mort. Le froid. Au moins, il est loin de ce foutu monde. On se les caille, les parois sont recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de gel, et ni James ni moi n'osons aller pisser par peur du froid. La neige ne cesse de tomber et pas moyen de pêcher, trop peur de passer à travers la glace. Si nos calculs sont bons il ne reste, fort heureusement, qu'un jour.

Jour 10

Comment un tel froid peut il être possible ? James et moi en étions venus à vivre entrelacés. La fin était proche. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre. Soudain tout tourna.

17 heures, Grande Salle de Poudlard

La chaleur nous envahit. James n'avait plus les lèvres bleues, son bras n'était plus tourné dans un angle inquiétant. Mon ventre ne me faisait plus atrocement mal. Nous étions à Poudlard, chez nous. On en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Remus et Peter nous attendaient, indemnes également. Je courais pour les rejoindre mais McGonnagal nous interpella.

Potter, Black… C'est à propos de Lily.

Et je vous laisse encore sur un suspens ! Si ça peut vous pousser à reviewer…


	36. Chapter 36

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

Très, très court chapitre comparé au précédent. Mais le prochain… Je ne vous dit rien de plus, mais le prochain promet d'être pas mal.

 **Pdv Lily**

Vous allez assez bien pour être envoyé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mademoiselle Evans ?

Je donnais mon attention au médicomage avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Donc, vous allez pouvoir prendre ce Portoloin médical. Ca va aller, mademoiselle ?

Euh oui, merci monsieur.

Pas de quoi. Bon rétablissement, miss.

Je fis un dernier sourire au docteur et attrapa le Portoloin. La sensation d'être attrapée par le nombril était bien moins omniprésente. Elle se fit une note à elle même pour vérifier comment on faisait pour adoucir la sensation dans un portoloin médical. L'infirmerie se matérialisa devant elle. Madame Pomfresh entreprit de l'allonger, de vérifier ses constantes, de savoir si ses blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes et de me souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je n'eus pas le temps de la remercier que je sombrais déjà à nouveau dans les someil.

Les Maraudeurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient à mon chevet. Je pouvais reconnaître la voix de James et Sirius, encore en train de se disputer pour quelque chose de stupide. Et la voix de Jessie aussi. Elle babillait dans un language incompréhensible, et personne n'avait l'air de l'écouter. Et Remus ? Remus manquait à l'appel. Les souvenirs me submergèrent.

 _Flash Back_

 _Diffindo !_

 _La douleur m'emplit et les hurlements franchirent mes lèvres. Remus surgit dans mon champs de vision. Tout se passa très vite et un rayon vert surgit devant mes yeux. Remus chuta. Remus était mort. Un voile noir s'abattit sur mes yeux. Mes oreilles sifflait. C'était fini._

Oh mon dieu, Remus !

Remus… Remus !

Calme toi, Lily Jolie.

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Potter ! Ou est Remus ! S'il vous plait… Dites moi ou il est…

Je suis là…

Une faible voix s'éleva du lit à coté du mien. Remus était là. Cerné, apparament, mais il était là.

Oh Merlin, Remus.. Tu tu vas bien ? J'ai vu Bellatrix te jeter un sort, un avada.

Je me suis jeté et j'ai joué le mort. Tout va bien, Lily, tout va bien.

Alors que fait tu là ?

Un simple mauvais rume, ça arrive à presque tout le monde en ces débuts décembre.

J'avais envie de pleurer de soulagement. Remus allait bien, James et Sirius se disputait, Jessie babillait. Tout aller bien. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de morts, de blesser, mais dans l'égoïsme de la guerre, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse parce que, dans mon petit monde étriqué, personne n'était mort. Jessie me regarda avec ses petits yeux gris et rieurs.

Lihy ! Lihy !

Elle parle ?!

Elle a presque dix mois, elle se balade à quatre pattes, à six jolies dents et dis quelques mots, oui.

C'est génial ! Je peux la prendre ?

Oui , pas de soucis.

Sirius me tendit la petite qui enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et ses petits bras posés sur mes épaules. Elle était superbe. Un ange au milieu du cauchemar. Le symbole de l'innocence. Mais il me fallait prendre des nouvelles.

Et, hum, chez les Gryffondors ? Il y a eu des, des morts ?

Dans tout Poudlard on a eu cent treize morts. Une vingtaine de Gryffondor. Dans notre année il y a eu Dylan, Clara, Mia et Hugo.

Merlin…

Il y a eu une cérémonie, une belle mascarade du ministère si tu veux mon avis, puis Dumbledore à décidé qu'on devait se former à la guerre. On te donnera le nouveau emploi du temps. Repose toi.

Enfin, intervint James, il faut quand même qu'elle se remette pour…

Cornedrue on en a déjà parlé…

De quoi ?

Rien Lily…

Mais Sirius ?

Rien, James. Elle doit se reposer.

De quoi ?!

Il faut lui dire.

Qu'est ce qu'il faut me dire ?

On ne t'as rien demandé Remus.

Merde ! Vous allez me dire de quoi on parle !

Lily… Il… Le juge te demande de comparaitre pour le procé la semaine prochaine. Mais le plus important c'est que tu te remettes.

Non, c'est bon. Je, j'y serais.


	37. Chapter 37

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **Très long chapitre, beaucoup de rebondissements, et la fin qui arrive… Je vous laisse là, parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter et qu'il est déjà 15h45 et que vous attendez mon chapitre. Pour beaucoup la rentrée est demain ou après demain, je vous souhaite bon courage, et espère que ce looong chapitre vous remontera le courage ! J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait, encore, un problème avec mes tirets dans les dialogues, j'essaye de régler ça.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Pdv Sirius**

\- Dans le procès opposant la partie civile représentant Sirius Black, Regulus Black et James Potter et les accusés Severus Rogue, Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, je déclare la séance ouverte. Le magenmagot peut appeler son premier témoin.

J'étais assis aux cotés de James et Regulus dans le coté gauche du tribunal. Une avocate représentante du Magenmagot et donc de la partie civile se leva, et appela Lily. Je me tournais et vit la jeune rousse passer devant moi, dans son fauteuil roulant, m'adresser un magnifique sourire et aller s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce. James me prit la main, sans doute pour me rassurer.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, est-il vrai que Sirius Black vous a confié avoir été violé ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Comment en est-il arrivé à ce genre de confidence ?

\- Nous étions tous deux à l'infirmerie ce jour là. J'avais vu qu'il se…mutilait. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me parler de ses problèmes. Il m'a alors dit ça.

\- Très bien mademoiselle. Vous a-t-il dit qui lui infligeait ça ?

\- Non, Madame.

\- Savez vous pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais la meilleure amie de son agresseur.

\- Qui était son agresseur ?

\- Severus Rogue.

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir, s'il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- C'est James Potter qui me l'a dit.

\- Très bien. Comment en êtes vous venu à alerter les autorités ?

\- James, Sirius et Remus étaient partis en courant depuis plus d'une heure. Je savais que Sirius leur avait tout révélé. J'avais peur pour eux, alors j'ai averti Dumbledore.

\- Comment saviez vous où trouver Monsieur Black ?

\- Il avait une carte qui permettait de savoir où se situaient les gens. Je l'ai prise avec moi, le professeur Dumbledore a averti Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Slughorn et nous sommes descendus dans le cachot où Sirius était retenu prisonnier avec James, Remus et son frère, Regulus. Le professeur Dumbledore a du faire exploser le mur car il y avait un mot de passe.

\- Et qu'avez vous vu en entrant ?

\- Sirius était par terre, sa robe déchirée. Il venait de vomir. Rogue le toisait, il semblait heureux de le voir comme ça.

\- Objection ! S'écria l'avocat de Servilus. Spéculation.

\- Je retiens. Le jury ne prendra pas compte de cette remarque. Continuez, mademoiselle Evans.

\- Donc Rogue se tenait à coté de lui. Et James était accroché au mur.

\- Accroché ?

\- Ses deux poignets étaient maintenus au dessus de sa tête avec des fers.

\- D'accord. Et monsieur Lupin ainsi que le frère Black ?

\- Ils étaient dans une autre pièce.

\- Très bien. Pas d'autre question.

Mon avocate nous rejoignit tandis que celui de Rogue se levait. La main de James se resserra.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Evans.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous avez indiqué tantôt que vous étiez la meilleure amie de mon client. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui, je l'étais.

\- A t-il été violent avec vous, d'une quelconque façon ?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous le considériez comme un jeune homme respectable ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que je l'apprenne.

\- Bien sur. Mais, si je ne m'abuse, vous n'aviez jamais rien vu de vos propres yeux ?

\- A part quand je l'ai trouvé dans ce cachot…

\- Je reformule. Vous n'avez jamais vu mon client agresser monsieur Black ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Pas d'autre question.

\- Madame Shacklebott, veuillez appeler votre second témoin.

\- J'appelle monsieur Regulus Black.

Regulus passa derrière moi, me fit une tape dans le dos, et rejoignit le siège que Lily venait de quitter. L'avocate commença à le questionner. Merlin, cela ne faisait que commencer.

\- Monsieur Black, aviez vous connaissance de la violence que subissait votre frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment l'avez vous appris ?

\- Mon...père me l'a dit.

\- Votre père ? Il était au courant ?

\- Oui, il savait tout cela.

\- Quand les agissements de Severus Rogue, et de Rodolphus Lestrange ont-ils commencés ?

\- En juillet 1975.

\- Votre frère a donc quitté le domicile familial pour suivre ces gens et votre père a laissé faire ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Donc, c'était un fait avéré. Votre père lui-même vous l'avait dit, votre frère était violé.

\- Oui.

\- Et lorsque Sirius les as dénoncé, ils vous ont gardé en otage, vous frappant en causant des lésions au visage, jusqu'à ce que votre frère arrive. Vous étiez en quelque sorte, une monnaie d'échange.

\- Oui.

\- Lorsque Sirius est arrivé, qu'a fait Rogue de vous ?

\- Il a demandé à Lestrange de m'emmener dans une pièce à coté, avec Remus Lupin. Puis Lestrange est parti.

\- Très bien. Entendiez vous tout, de là où vous étiez ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'avez vous entendu ?

\- Rogue humiliait Sirius et Potter, il l'a frappé, j'entendais Potter lui dire d'arrêter. Puis Rogue a balancé un doloris à Sirius. Je l'ai entendu hurler. Ensuite, il lui a demandé de choisir entre… lui faire une fellation ou qu'il le viole. Potter s'est indigné et l'a insulté de bâtard. Rogue a dit qu'on ne l'insultait pas, et a envoyé un autre doloris à Sirius. Ensuite, James lui hurlait d'arrêter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Sirius m'a confié plus tard que Rogue l'avait violé. Ensuite, j'ai entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait. Puis Rogue lui a demandé de lécher le sol, son vomi. Sirius a refusé. Alors Rogue a jeté un doloris. Mais c'était à Potter. Sirius l'a supplié d'arrêter, qu'il allait le faire. Rogue a arrêté, le temps de lui dire qu'il devait l'appeler maitre, puis a rejeté le sort. Sirius l'a appelé maitre, et Rogue a arrêté. Là, il y a eu une explosion, et le professeur Slughorn est venu nous chercher.

\- Si je comprends bien, Severus Rogue a usé du sortilège doloris, un impardonnable, à quatre reprises, a violé quelqu'un et l'a ouvertement humilié ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas d'autre question.

L'avocat de Rogue se leva.

\- Nous n'avons aucune question.

Des murmures se soulevèrent dans la salle. Comment ça aucune question ? Bon, tant mieux. Notre avocate appela James à la barre. Lorsque sa main se détacha de la mienne, je sentis un vide. J'avais besoin de sa présence, dans cette salle où les flashs crépitaient sans cesse autour de moi et où Rogue ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil. Je me concentrais sur le témoignage de Cornedrue.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez raconter votre histoire au magenmagot.

\- Objection. SON histoire ?

\- Cela a un rapport direct avec l'affaire, votre honneur.

\- Objection rejetée. Mais faites attention, madame Schaklebott. A vous, monsieur Potter.

\- Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Sirius pendant les vacances de l'été soixante quinze. Il ne répondait à aucune de mes lettres, elle me revenait toutes décachetées. A la rentrée, il était sur la gare de King Cross avec son père. Il était blessé et avait maigri. Il m'a dit avoir eu des...démêlées avec son père, sans grande importance. Alors je l'ai cru. Sirius s'éloignait de nous. Je veux dire, il disparaissait tous les week-ends. Il disait avoir des rendez vous avec des filles, mais je ne le croyais pas trop. Il allait de plus en plus mal, psychologiquement. Il se scarifiait. Un jour, Rogue a forcé sa mémoire. Plus tard, il l'a frappé en cours de potion. Si fort que son os temporal s'est fracturé sous le choc. Dans le train pour les vacances d'hiver, Rogue l'a encore frappé. A partir de là, j'ai commencé à soupçonner les Serpentards de le tabasser régulièrement, mais je ne comprenais pas trop. Et Sirius ne voulait rien me dire. Un peu après la rentrée, en février je crois, il y a eu des photos de Sirius en train de sucer Rogue et de se faire sodomiser par Lestrange. Il n'y avait aucune trace de viol sur ses photos, elles ont été retouchées. J'ai rompu avec Sirius, j'entretenais une relation amoureuse avec lui avant. Et puis Sirius m'a tout raconté. En avril. Je l'ai cru, parce que ça expliquait tout. Ensuite, nous avons été dans les cachots pour sauver Regulus Black. Rogue m'a attaché au mur. Et il a torturé puis violé Sirius devant moi. Il m'a jeté deux doloris aussi, comme l'a dit Regulus. Puis Dumbledore est arrivé, Rogue et Lestrange ont été renvoyés et tout ça s'est arrêté.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter. A vous.

\- Merci. Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je trouve votre récit… touchant. Sauf que vous avez oublié de mentionner, qu'après que Sirius vous ait confié les viols, vous avez tabassé mon client si fort qu'un de vos amis vous as dit, je cite : Arrête, tu vas le tuer. Avez vous fait cela ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Et vous avez répondu qu'effectivement, vous vouliez le tuer ?

\- Mais...

\- Et était ce la première fois que vous étiez violent avec Severus Rogue ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je parle du harcèlement qu'il subit depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Combien de fois monsieur Rogue est passé par l'infirmerie parce que vous, ou votre ami Sirius l'avez frappé ? Sans parler de votre exclusion pour avoir déshabillé monsieur Rogue devant vos congénères ? Croyez vous que cela puisse l'avoir poussé à se venger ? Croyez vous que le mental de monsieur Rogue en fut tellement perturbé qu'il ait pu violer son tortionnaire ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais violé Servi… Rogue.

\- Non, poursuivez. Vous alliez dire Servilus, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien sur. C'est le petit nom dont vous l'avez affublé depuis qu'il avait préféré, lors de votre deuxième année, embrasser vos chaussures, ou plutot celle de Sirius Black, parce que vous vous amusiez à lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau du lac à chaque fois qu'il refusait. Par ailleurs, vous avez été coupable d'agression sexuelle, en déshabillant de force votre camarde. Niez vous tout cela ?

\- Non, mais je…

\- Très bien. Pas d'autres questions.

J'étais bouche bée. Alors il jouait la carte du martyre ? Mais ces deux "agressions" étaient les seules, nous les avions horriblement regrettées ! James semble tout aussi abasourdi que moi, et mon avocate semble perdre ses mots. Elle finit pourtant par me convoquer à la barre.

\- Monsieur Black, vous accusez messieurs Rogue et Lestrange de viol, tortures et chantage, et mademoiselle Black de tortures. Monsieur Rogue a usé d'impardonnables. Est ce exact ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que mon client est sous véritassérum. La procédure a été exécutée par le maître Charox, sous le regard d'un contrôleur judiciaire. Racontez nous comment tout cela a commencé. N'omettez aucun détail.

\- Je suis rentré chez moi pour les vacances d'été. Mon père recevait du monde. Parmi ces gens là, il y avait Rogue. Il m'a emmené chez lui et m'a frappé. Il m'a pris pour son elfe de maison. Ensuite, il m'a violé. Plusieurs fois. Il a recommencé tout le long des vacances. Lestrange le faisait aussi. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, il me menaçait de faire la même chose à Regulus et plus tard, à James. J'ai essayé de le cacher à mes amis. Je ne sortais pas encore avec James. Mais il m'a surpris dans des toilettes en train de me mutiler. Il était énervé. Je lui ai rien dit, j'avais peur. Et Rogue continuait de me violer tous les weeks ends. Parfois, Bellatrix Black venait pour se défouler sur moi, à coup de fouets. Les violences ont continué, parfois James s'en rendait compte, comme les potions ou encore dans le train. Mais je faisais toujours passer ces événements pour des cas isolés. Je crois qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais il n'osait pas insister plus.

\- Et après ?

\- Après Rogue a sorti les photos retouchées. James m'a laissé. Il m'a battu. James. D'autres Gryffondor aussi. Ils m'ont interdit l'accès au dortoir. Je dormais dans des salles de classes et du coup j'étais encore plus vulnérable. J'ai fini par tout dire à James. Vous savez la suite.

\- Bien. Merci, Sirius.

J'entendis à peine ses remerciements. Tout défilait devant mes yeux. Les viols, les tortures, les insultes de James. La voix de l'avocat de Rogue me sortit de ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes sous véritasserum. Je pense donc que vous pouvez nous donner toute la vérité de votre point de vue de victime.

\- Oui.

\- Pensez vous l'avoir mérité ?

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Shackelbott. Mais enfin votre Honneur !

\- Laissez le témoin répondre s'il vous plaît.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Vous ne pensez pas avoir pousser Severus à péter un plomb ?

\- Si mais…

\- Donc vous l'avez mérité.

\- Ce n'est même pas une question ! Elle le culpabilise ! s'indigna notre avocate

\- Objection accordée. Le jury ne prendra pas compte de cette remarque. Continuez avec des questions, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui, votre honneur. Monsieur Black, je ne doute pas que vous ayez souffert. Mais je vous demande une dernière chose. Vous avez dit que James avait été violent avec vous. Mais vous lui avez pardonné.

\- Oui. Sauf que lui ne m'a pas violé.

\- Bien sur.

C'était pas possible. Comment cela avait pu partir en couille à ce point là ?


	38. Chapter 38

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.  
Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **L'utilisation du sortilège Doloris et Imperium ne commencèrent à valoir la perpétuité qu'après la guerre, au vue du cas "Londubat" et du nombre de gens forcés à devenir Mangemorts.**

 **Pdv James**

Je ne pus retenir un soupire de soulagement. Une semaine ! On a pas idée de faire des procès qui durent une semaine. Sirius avaient des cernes plus gros que lui. Evidemment, ses insomnies avaient recommencées, de plus belle. Le coup de grâce avait surement été porté quand le magenmagot avait demandé l'obtention des souvenirs de Sirius. Bien sur, il n'avait pas pu quitter la salle. Et cela avait défilé, devant ses yeux. S'il pouvait ne pas regarder, on ne peut malheureusement pas fermer ses oreilles. Et les médicomages avaient du intervenir quand il s'était effondré en pleine crise de panique. Et, enfin, le juge avait demandé au juré leur sentence.

Sorcières et sorciers du magenmagot, qu'avez vous à répondre aux accusations de viol avec actes de barbaries concernant Severus Rogue, mineur au moment des actes et encore maintenant.

Nous le déclarons coupable, à l'unanimité.

Sorcières et sorciers du magenmagot, qu'avez vous à répondre aux accusations de viol avec actes de barbaries concernant Rodolphus Lestrange, majeur au moment des actes et encore maintenant.

Nous le déclarons coupable, à l'unanimité.

Sorcières et sorciers du magenmagot, qu'avez vous à répondre aux accusations de tortures et d'utilisations impardonnables concernant Severus Rogue, mineur au moment des actes et encore maintenant.

Nous le déclarons coupable, à l'unanimité.

Sorcières et sorciers du magenmagot, qu'avez vous à répondre aux accusations de tortures et d'utilisations impardonnables concernant Rodolphus Lestrange, majeur au moment des actes et encore maintenant.

Nous le déclarons coupable, à l'unanimité.

Sorcières et sorciers du magenmagot, qu'avez vous à répondre aux accusations de tortures et d'utilisations impardonnables concernant Bellatrix Black, mineure au moment des faits et majeur maintenant

Nous la déclarons coupable, à l'unanimité.

Très bien, le juge va statuer sur les peines.

Tous coupables. Pas un n'allais y échapper. Je pouvais voir le reflet ma propre joie sur le visage de Sirius. Peut être finalement, que cette histoire allait finir. Peut être que, comme dans les compte de fées, tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Pour agression sexuelle avec acte de barbarie, utilisation impardonnables et tortures, avec des circonstances atténuantes, nous condamnons le mineur Severus Rogue à trois ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. A sa sortie, monsieur Rogue sera sous contrôle judiciaire et dans l'obligation de trouver un emploi. Pour agression sexuelle avec acte de barbarie, utilisation d'impardonnables et tortures, nous condamnons Rodolphus lestrange à vingt ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Pour utilisation d'impardonnables et tortures, nous condamnons Bellatrix Black à quatre ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Aurors, emmenés les condamnés.

Trois ans… Parce qu'on l'avait harcelé et qu'il était mineur. Trois ans… Dans trois petites années il se baladerait dans la rue, irait boire aux trois balais, pendant que je ne sais même pas si Sirius serait remis. Trois ans.

 **Jeudi deux juillet 1977**

Les examens de fin d'années venait de finir. Aujourd'hui, on s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Poudlard. Tout notre promotion ou presque avait reçu son diplôme quelques heures auparavant. Sept années, bonnes comme mauvaises, que nous allions laisser derrière nous. Jessie, deux ans et demie, jouait avec ses licornes et hippogriffes en plastique. Peter faisait sa valise. Sirius cherchait après une paire de chaussures. Remus vérifiait qu'il avait tout ses livres. Et moi je regardais, le sourire au lèvres, la nostalgie dans le regard, le tableau des ses étudiants quittant leur maison. Lily allait s'installer au manoir Potter avec moi et Sirius. Ses parents avaient été tués par des mangemorts. Pétunia n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner, et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais adresser la parole. Remus et elle, ça n'avait pas duré, et elle était donc seule. La fortune de mes parents m'ayant revenu, quand tous deux sont morts sur le champ de batailles, je ne voyais aucun problème à l'accueillir. Sirius et moi nous lancions dans une carrière d'auror, les études racourcient à 6 mois grâce à l'enseignement reçu à Poudlard. L'ordre du Phénix, nous attendait, un peu comme notre destin.

 **Vendredi 21 avril 1978**

Jessie débarqua dans le salon, même pas encore habillée, en hurlant. Sirius la porte et embrassa son ventre en lui souhaitant bonne anniversaire. Trois ans. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que Rose avait débarqué dans la salle commune en lui claquant le bébé égosillant dans les bras. Et maintenant, le dit bébé se baladait en couche culotte dans le manoir Potter en criant à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est à dire Sirius, Lily et moi, qu'elle avait "qrois ans" aujourd'hui. Le temps filait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les enfants de la maternelle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, première fête d'anniversaire de celle que je considérais comme ma fille. Notre fille, à Sirius et à moi. Rien ne pouvait, au prime abord, gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. C'était ce que je pensais avant de voir un Remus, blessé, épuisé, débarquer dans notre salon. Greyback, un loup garou mangemort, lui avait proposé de rejoindre Nous-savons-qui. Il nous avait assuré avoir refusé. Mais, après tout, que ne ferions nous pas par peur des mangemorts ? Le doute qui s'était insinué en moi refusait de me quitter à présent.

 **Samedi douze novembre 1979**

La potion de conception avait marché. Lily attendait l'enfant de moi et Sirius. Elle m'avait expliqué que chez les moldus c'était strictement impossible. Seulement voila, chez les sorciers, une potion de conception, le sperm deux hommes et le ventre d'une femme et Sirius et moi allions avoir un bébé. Jessie maintenant agée de, presque, quatre ans, nous nous étions dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée d'avoir un enfant maintenant. Lily semblait aussi radieuse que nous. L'enfant n'aurait bien sur aucun de ses gênes, elle ne faisait que le porter, mais cela semblait lui faire presque aussi plaisir qu'à nous. Merlin, comment pouvait donc bien faire les homosexuels moldus ? Étaient-ils forcé de ne pas avoir d'enfant ? Mais c'était horrible ! Mais pour l'instant j'en restais à mon bonheur, mon bonheur de futur papa, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'embrasser Sirius et de remercier Lily à chaque fois que je les voyait.

 **Dimanche 31 juillet 1980**

Lily avait été transporté à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui. Ce matin, pour être exact. Les premières contractions l'avaient prises dans la nuit. Au nom de merlin ça n'était pas possible ! Le bébé était prévu pour mi-août. Le souvenir de Dumbledore nous annonçant, à Sirius, Franck, Lily, Alice et moi que le mage noir prévoyait de tuer nos enfants étaient on ne peut plus clair dans notre esprit. _Il naîtra quand mourra le septième moi_. Harry ne pouvait, ne devait, pas naître maintenant. Ne pouvaient ils pas attendre ne serait-ce que minuit. Le début du huitième mois. Harry je t'en supplie ne sort pas maintenant. Et lorsque, à dix-sept heures, des pleures d'enfant retentirent dans la salle d'accouchement, Sirius et moi avions presque envie de pleurer. Le médicomage arriva, et nous présenta notre fils. Mes cheveux et les yeux de Sirius. Harry James Potter Black. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Au diable Voldemort. Au diable la prophétie. Ce jour là, j'étais papa.


	39. Chapter 39

Titre : La violence des Sangs Purs.

Résumé : 1975 Les maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Mais Sirius, d'ordinaire si charmeur et drôle, a maigri, sa tête a dégonflé et il parait fatigué. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment les Maraudeurs, le groupe populaire semant la bonne humeur pourrait-il survivre à l'éloignement du leader, Sirius Black ? Plongé dans l'intrigue de l'histoire des Maraudeurs.  
Rating :M  
Publication : Tous les mercredis (n'hésitez pas à me secouer si je traîne).

 **Ce chapitre est différent des autres par bien des façons. Déjà, il est écrit d'un point de vue omniscient. Le premier et seul chapitre à ne pas prendre de Pdv. Ensuite, il conclut cette fiction. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à le lire, malgré sa petitesse et sa tristesse.**

 **Enjoy !**

\- James ! Il est là ! Prends Harry et Jessie et sauve toi ! Je vais le retenir.

Lily cria ses sages conseils à James. Elle chercha un instant sa baguette, mais le seigneur des ténèbres fut plus rapide et le premier éclat vert de la soirée éclata à Godric's Hollow. Sirius, alerté par sa meilleure amie courut dans la chambre de Jessie, sachant que James était avec Harry. L'homme de sa vie saurait protéger leur enfant, il avait toute sa confiance. Mais le manoir était grand, et il mit du temps à attrapper Jessie, ce qui le retarda pour venir en aide à James. Sirius ne put qu'entendre les dernières paroles de Cornedrue.

\- Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie pas Harry ! Tout sauf mon fils !

La petite fille se mit à pleurer alors que son papa se précipitait vers la chambre de son frère. Une explosion retentit. Sirius entra dans la chambre, essoufflé.

Harry le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris pleins de larmes, une cicatrice barrant son front. Plus aucune trace de Voldemort. Mais James était là, au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux fixant le plafond effondré sans le voir. Sirius se laissa tomber à terre. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues alors que sa fille demandait pourquoi Papa James dormait les yeux ouverts.

Des sanglots secouaient le corps de la petite fille de six ans, ayant compris. Elle avait compris ce que voulait dire le mot mort. Et cela faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Elle se jeta sur son papa James, lui hurlant de le réveiller.

Son autre père était resté à l'autre bout de la pièce, dévasté. Il regardait la scène, sa fille secouant son mari mort espérant qu'il se réveille, mais y semblait totalement étranger. La douleur était trop intense. Sirius s'y connaissait en matière de douleur, mais celle là. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. Tout son corps était douloureux. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Chaque respiration ramenait son âme contre les rochers, le jetant à la douleur. Chaque seconde qu'il passait à regarder le corps de l'homme de sa vie gravait un peu plus les mots au fer rouge sur son coeur. Il était mort. James était mort. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Harry lui, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son papa était allongé ? Pourquoi l'autre papa pleurait ? Pourquoi sa soeur secouait son papa ? Pourquoi tout le monde pleurait ? Pourquoi le méchant homme était venu lui enlever son papa ? Pourquoi son front lui faisait mal ? Pourquoi la guerre avait déchiré sa famille ?

Rémus était parti rendre visite à Peter dans sa cachette. Mais Peter n'était plus là. Alors il s'était précipitait à Godric's Hollow. Une partie de la maison était en ruines. Il était entré, le coeur battant à la chamade. Rémus avait d'abord trouvé Lily. La douce Lily. Puis il était monté. Tout le monde n'était pas mort. Il entendait les sanglots de Harry et la voix de Jessie, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il s'était dirigé vers la chambre.

Harry pleurait, un éclair rouge sur le front. James était mort, et la petite Jessie s'accrochait à son corps sans vie. Mais il ne voyait pas Sirius. Il du se retourner pour l'apercevoir. La sensation de poignard dans le coeur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant James s'accrut en voyant Sirius comme ça. Son ami, son Patmol avait des larmes dévalant sur les joues, la respiration apparemment difficile.

Rémus soupira. Il était si fatigué de cette vie. Remus, évincé de tout car soupçonné de traîtrise. Remus qui s'était toujours douté que c'était Peter. Il fallait que Sirius se bouge. Il fallait emmener les enfants loin de cette scène de meurtre. Mais Moony eu beau secouer Sirius, il ne voulait pas bouger. Il transplana donc au Quartier Général avec Jessie et Harry, les confia à un membre de l'ordre, ce dernier ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Puis il retransplana dans l'autre sens. Des Aurors étaient sur place et eux non plus n'arrivait pas à sortir Sirius de sa torpeur.

Moony y parvint finalement. Sirius accepta de transplaner au QG. Mais il s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Peter avait été emmené à Azkaban. Voldemort… Il semblait que Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry, puis qu'il avait disparu. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un verre de pur feu à la main, et débuta un long récit.

 **Fin.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre de remerciements.**

 **J'arrive pas à le croire. Le chapitre qui viens d'être posté est que je vous écrit, du moins pour cette fiction. On a passé neuf mois et demis ensemble, trente neufs semaines quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, et c'est fini. Terminé. La violence des sangs purs se clot, et avec elle pret d'un an de ma vie. Ma première fiction, mes premiers émois d'"auteur", la première fois que je regardais grandir mes personnages. La première fois que je termine une fiction. Certainement pas la dernière, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées derrière la tête. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai aimé recevoir vos revews. Et j'avoue qu'une partie de moi est contente de terminer cette histoire. C'est un peu contradictoire, je suis à la fois heureuse et triste.**

 **Chapitre de remerciement, donc. La première personne qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est Luna Nargol, alias Voldynouchette, évidemment. Ma béta, toujours à traquer les fautes, toujours de bons conseils. Sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **Puis Mystical, bien sur. Revieweuse des premiers temps, toujours un mot gentil dans ses review, toujours à remonter le moral, béta remplaçante à ses heures perdues. Merci, Mysti, pour tout.**

 **Guest, qui à posé deux ou trois reviews dans les débuts de cette fiction et qui, j'ose l'espérer, et toujours là.**

 **Red Father, et sa review de cinq cent mots. Qui m'a aidé, dans ses critiques, à relever le niveau de cette fiction pour qu'elle arrête de vous écorcher les yeux. Merci à toi, tu m'as beaucoup appris.**

 **Enfin merci aux deux cents vues fantômes chaque mercredi, ceux qui lisent sans dire mot mais qui vous motivent quand même à poursuivre.**

 **Merci à tous.**


End file.
